Something Four Glory
by smallfrost
Summary: Some people will do anything to be remembered. Not all walk the same path to remembrance let alone even get to choose it, least of all Brittany and Santana. Part four in the Something series, an HP crossover.
1. Prelude - Hogwarts Express

**A/N: Okay folks! Merry Christmas and happy Holidays. Here it is… the fourth and final part in the _Something_ series, the HP!Brittana crossover. Now, don't be alarmed by its length just yet! This is just a prelude and unlike the previous three parts this will not be a one-shot, single chaptered story. This story will be at least 4x longer than the longest part in Something thus far and I will be breaking it up into chapters for easy posting.**

**With that being said, for all of those returning I would like to thank you for your loyalty in reading and following this series. I hope I will be able to give its finale justice. But for those of you who are new to the _Something_ series, I would like to stress that this is the fourth in a series of short stories that fit into my HP!Brittana headcanon. I tried to make this little universe quite well rounded and there is a lot of material leading up to this story so it's hard to call it a standalone. I would suggest reading the first three parts:**

**Part 1: Something About Unicorns**

**Part 2: Something Like Magic**

**Part 3: Something Kinda Different**

**They are not obnoxiously long and hopefully an enjoyable read and can be found on my profile. I also have character profiles for both Brittany and Santana, giving information about their wizarding personas and families. They can be found on my tumblr page, under fanfiction or my AO3 account (same username).**

**Without further ado, I now unveil the prelude to the fourth and final part of the _Something_ series: Something Four Glory.**

* * *

"Brittany," Quinn's voice broke through the train compartment they were occupying. "You made Head Girl! How are you not more excited about this?"

Brittany shrugged, looking down at the badge in her hands. She traced the words with her fingers as Quinn continued to rave about its significance. She'd gotten it via owl post this past summer. She guessed she should have expected it, especially after last year. What she didn't understand is why Ravenclaw's old captain hadn't chosen her as the new captain instead. That way convincing Santana that being Quidditch captain was just as good as being head girl would have been considerably easier.

"You're a prefect Quinn," Brittany finally said, trying to diverge the conversation away from herself.

"Yeah, but Head Girl, Britt. I'm not going to lie about not being a little jealous," Quinn said.

Brittany opened her mouth to respond but a loud crash filled their small compartment followed by an even louder commotion coming from the corridor directly outside. She snapped her mouth shut and furrowed her eyebrows as a familiar voice rose above the others. Her fingers closed around the badge in her hand and she had already slumped against her cushioned seat by the time the door to their compartment burst open, her flustered girlfriend falling in and shouting back out into the corridor.

The door slammed shut, making Quinn visibly flinch across from her. Brittany's eyes flickered out the window behind Santana and she could just make out a flurry of students, different colored confetti and candy.

After one more swear under her breath, Santana turned around and smiled sweetly at Brittany.

"Chocolate frog?" The Slytherin asked, holding up a battered package of the sweet. Her eyes flickered towards Quinn when Brittany didn't answer with anything but a stern glare.

"Really, Santana?" Quinn asked, smoothing down the front of her robes and adjusting her Prefect badge.

"What? The dumb pushcart lady should know not to completely block the corridor," Santana mumbled, shifting on her feet and motioning behind her towards the commotion outside, her shoulders tense. "Stupid first years crowding the passage. Like, do you really need pumpkin pasties _that _bad?"

"Santana," Brittany said plainly, gaining her girlfriend's attention. There was a definite unease about Santana's posture and she could tell something was bothering the other girl.

Santana abruptly stopped her speech and stood looking defeated in the center of the compartment. Brittany inwardly sighed and slowly rose to her feet, walking over to her girlfriend and gingerly laced the fingers of her free hand with one of Santana's.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked gently.

Santana huffed and looked at her with hurt-filled eyes, a hint of anger bubbling at the surface. It took all of five seconds before Santana was ranting at the top of her voice, moving fluidly around the compartment.

"You know what I just found out from Jesse! Quidditch is canceled this year, _canceled._ Do you know what this means, Britt? How can they cancel Quidditch and how was I, the captain of the Slytherin team, the last to know?"

"Wait, what?" Brittany asked surprised, the badge in her hand growing hot against her skin.

"Yeah, that's why they didn't make you captain. Because there isn't going to be anything to be captain of! This is ridiculous. This isn't fair," Santana continued to rant.

"But… why?" Brittany asked again, turning from Santana towards Quinn in confusion. The other blonde seemed to be holding back laughter causing Brittany to furrow her eyebrows.

"Why? How am I supposed to know why? That's all Jesse told me before handing me this and walking away with his stupid smirk. I swear, when we get off this train I don't care that he's Head Boy. He's _mine_." Santana was panting heavily between her breaths as Brittany looked down at her now outstretched hand. In her palm lay the forever familiar badge, the word '_Prefect'_ written across its shiny surface.

"There's no Quidditch," Brittany stated sadly, eyebrows furrowing even further as she looked at the badge in Santana's hand. She hadn't gotten the news either.

"Wait… you guys didn't know?"

Brittany snapped her head towards Quinn and briefly saw Santana do the same.

"What do you mean we didn't know?" Santana sneered.

Brittany watched as Quinn's somewhat amused smirk fell from her face. She cleared her throat and awkwardly shifted in her seat no doubt due to Santana's intense and threatening glare.

"I thought everyone knew. It was all over the Prophet this summer. It was kind of a big deal," Quinn said.

"Damn right it's a big deal. This was going to be my year!" Santana spoke loudly.

"Not _Quidditch_, Lopez. Calm down, not everything is about you. The reason _why_ it was cancelled," Quinn snapped back. "I don't want to know what you two were doing that kept you from knowing." Quinn shivered slightly before turning her gaze towards Brittany.

Santana's eyes flickered over towards Brittany and she watched as the brunette shuffled her feet and cleared her throat awkwardly. Brittany could feel her ears growing hot. She had to admit Santana and she had spent probably too much time together this past summer. They had barely made it out to Diagon Alley to buy their books let alone read the newspaper.

Santana cleared her throat again and shifted closer to Brittany before speaking. "Well then, Fabray. Care to explain?"

Quinn huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. "You two really need to start paying attention to current Wizarding events. This is a historic event we're talking about after all and all you care about is the excessive amount of lady sex you two partake in and whether or not _you_," she nodded her head in Santana's direction, "are going to bludgeon anyone with your Beater's bat in the near future. It's like you forgot all about what happened second year."

"Just spit it out, Fabray," Santana huffed, raising her hands in frustration and turning to face the door to the compartment. The commotion outside seemed to be completely settled and students were now making their ways up and down the corridor with ease.

"The Triwizard Tournament," Quinn explained. "For Merlin's sake, how you didn't know that is beyond me."

Brittany felt her eyebrows rise in surprise, nearly reaching her hairline as she turned to watch Santana. Her girlfriend's head had turned slightly at Quinn's words and Brittany watched her eyes scrunch as she processed them.

"A-are you serious?" Santana asked, finally turning to face Quinn again. Her dark eyes momentarily flickered towards Brittany but she didn't hold her gaze.

Quinn glared at Santana for a few long seconds before releasing an exaggerated sigh. "Yes, Santana. It was all over the place this summer. It almost didn't happen because it's the first time Hogwarts is going to host it since… well you know."

"Oh," Brittany said, wondering why she hadn't said anything yet. To be honest, she wasn't as upset about Quidditch as Santana seemed to be. Sure it sucked, but last year had been amazing and if that had to be the end of her Quidditch experience at Hogwarts, she would be happy with that. "But that kid died," she added.

"Well yeah, that's why a lot of people didn't want to have it this year. Some thought it was too soon to return to Hogwarts," Quinn explained. "It was almost worse than the controversy about bringing it back in the first place. And even that took four years."

Brittany moved to plop down on the cushioned seat across from Quinn again, reaching out her hand towards Santana in a silent plea for her girlfriend to join her. She had always been amazed at Quinn's knowledge of Wizarding history. It took Santana a few seconds to start moving her feet but soon she reached out and grasped Brittany's hand, allowing her to pull her down and into her lap.

"Well, I don't know," Santana said slowly. "I don't think so, I mean they wouldn't let that happen again anyway." She played with a few loose strands of Brittany's hair.

"Santana, someone died," Brittany said, looking up at her girlfriend with a look of disapproval and shrugging her hand away slightly. She missed to contact instantly.

"Yeah but, that was what, like fifteen years ago. And it's not like Voldemort is going to come back this time." Santana shrugged and turned back to Quinn.

Brittany pouted at her girlfriend and watched Santana play with the Prefect badge that was still in her tanned hand.

"So does that mean the other schools will be coming to the castle again?" Santana asked the other Ravenclaw.

Brittany drew the chocolate frog from Santana's grip and pulled open the damaged packaging, not really listening to the other two girls around her.

"I would assume so. It's not like we could have the tournament without them," Quinn supplied haphazardly. "We sent students to Durmstrang last time, but I guess you guys forgot about that too." She picked up an abandoned Daily Prophet and flicked through the pages.

"I wonder what type of tasks they'll have this year," Santana thought out loud, breaking the small silence.

Brittany glanced up at her girlfriend, confused about her sudden change in attitude. She had been all sorts of upset but now not so much. The chocolate frog leapt from the box the second she pulled the card from the packaging. It bounded under the seat Quinn was occupying before she could do anything about it.

She turned the card over in her hands and had to roll her eyes at the image that peered back at her.

"What about that rule they had back when Potter was in it, the one about having to be 17 or something?" Santana asked casually.

Quinn shrugged and flipped to the next page. "What does it matter, you're 17 anyway."

Santana nodded silently and shifted in Brittany's lap. The compartment remained silent for the rest of the trip to Hogwarts, Santana playing with her badge in one hand and Brittany's hand in the other.

Santana had a small and secretive smile tugging at the corner of her lips that Brittany was having a hard time deciphering. Sometimes she wasn't sure if it was even there at all or if she was just imagining it.

The Head Girl badge still rested heavily in Brittany's palm, the metal growing hotter the longer she held it. She wondered why Santana wasn't complaining about being a Prefect anymore. She had seemed so upset over Quidditch. It wasn't like she had been demoted or kicked off the team. She was still the sexy Quidditch player Brittany knew her to be: a badass and awesome one. Brittany had to admit she would miss the uniforms, though. She also hoped Santana wouldn't be bothered by her being Head Girl even more now.

Her eyes could just make out the Hogwarts castle in the distance as the train rattled closer to the school. She sighed and gripped Santana's hand a little tighter as her eyes fell down towards the abandoned wizard card on the seat next to her. The face of Cedric Diggory smiled charmingly back up at her.

* * *

**A/N2: I was hoping to have the entire thing written by this point but work got in the way. I still wanted to give you this introduction today, which was my initial deadline. However, I would like to finish the rest of the story (it's about 50% done right now) before I continue posting. That way I can ensure regular updates and a completed story. As for Strangeness: I'm not ignoring it or your reviews and it will get finished, I'm just really too busy and I wanted to give you guys this story before it got any later. All I can do is ask you to hang in there.**

**Please review and let me know what you think so far! There is definitely more to come =)**


	2. Scene 1 - Welcome Feast

**A/N: Happy New Year! Thank you so much for the wonderful response to this story so far. I am very excited and have a lot planned for you and it makes me so happy to read all of your reviews. Here is the next "chapter" to celebrate the new year. I will be posting chapters as "scenes" and they all vary greatly in length (here is another short one). I'm working diligently to get the rest finished and I should have a lot of free time this week until my boss gets back from holiday. This will be the last update until I finish the story but I wanted to give you a little more now. **

**Happy hangover nursing!**

* * *

Dessert had always been Brittany's favorite part of the feast. All the ornate and extravagant arrays of sweets and delights, the tiny pastries were her favorite. This year's desert didn't fail to satisfy as Brittany watched the first years get sorted. Santana and her had always tried to guess who would be sorted where when the first years were initially ushered into the Great Hall. When Santana had run off to join Sebastian at her Slytherin table prematurely, leaving her with nothing but a wink and a kiss, Brittany had been left with Quinn to place their bets.

Quinn wasn't as good as Santana was at guessing personalities. They seemed to get some good new additions to their house though so she wasn't complaining. And the pudding was divine as always.

"I don't know how you can eat as much as you do and not gain any weight, Britt," Quinn said leisurely as she worked on her small bowl of Jell-o.

Brittany shrugged and took in another bite of pudding. "You burn a lot of calories when you're Santana's girlfriend," she said casually, directing her attention towards the Slytherin table to find the girl she was referring to.

"Oh," Quinn said, dropping her spoon and coughing slightly. "I think I just lost my appetite."

Brittany shrugged again as she found Santana. A smile pulled on her lips as she watched her girlfriend. Her mood had seemed to improve greatly since the train and she was showing it as she laughed and joked with Sebastian. She watched as the Slytherin flung a Pumpkin Pastie down the table towards where the new additions sat. It made her frown but she couldn't help but smile when Santana caught her eye and winked playfully back at her.

She partially processed Quinn speaking to her before the entire hall grew quiet. Breaking her staring contest with Santana at the other table, she directed her attention towards the front of the large room, prompted by Quinn's insistent tugging on her robes.

They watched as their Headmistress stood from the faculty table and made her way over to the podium.

"Do you think we'll live to be that old?" Brittany asked randomly, tilting her head to the side slightly.

Quinn turned and gave her a weird look. "McGonagall isn't that old, Britt."

"Oh, how old is she then?" Brittany asked.

"Uh…" Quinn scrunched her eyebrows and turned to look at the Headmistress. As the witch raised her hands for silence, Quinn shifted and slumped her shoulders before mumbling under her breath, "shut up and pay attention."

"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts!" McGonagall started, smiling down at the students. "And this year is going to be exceptional."

The lights dimmed and flickered slightly.

"For those of you who don't know, this year marks the return of a historic event to Hogwarts, one that has weaved itself into the memories of our hallowed halls," she said somberly. "The Triwizard Tournament. The last time this great tournament graced our grounds it was accompanied by great tragedy, one that I personally understand to remain as a dark mark in our long history. Cedric's death will forever be remembered throughout generations to come; A truly terrible tragedy which should not be forgotten and should not be ignored.

"After extensive security additions over the years, the Department of Magical Games and Sports has decided that the Wizarding world is ready bring back a tournament of collegiate challenge to Britain. This tournament unites three magical schools of Europe for one year in friendly and fierce competition. The last time this school hosted this tournament of tournaments we learned the important lessons of friendship and love, ones we hope are repeated here again. So without further pause please welcome the forever exquisite ladies of Beauxbatons and their headmistress, Apolline Delacour!"

Brittany took another bite of pudding a second before the doors of the Great Hall burst open. She had seen Beauxbatons girls before. Mostly in pictures in newspapers and books and that one time her family took a trip to the French countryside. She knew of the certain charm the girls had but felt no need to watch them waltz into the hall in excessive flourish. Brittany directed her attention instead back towards her girlfriend. She frowned slightly when she saw that Santana's spoon had stopped halfway to her mouth, which was hanging open as she watched the visiting students make their entrance.

Her frown grew until Santana must have sensed her watching. Brown eyes met hers and even from across the hall, Brittany could tell Santana was blushing. The brunette coughed slightly and met Brittany's gaze with a sad smile. Brittany watched as she shook her head slightly and mouthed the words 'I love you'.

Brittany smiled and nodded back.

"Well, how are we supposed to top that?" Brittany heard Quinn ask in a huff. Brittany rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders, taking another spoonful of pudding into her mouth. Hopefully she would need her energy for later.

"You're impressive, Quinn. Don't think so lowly of yourself," Brittany said after pulling the spoon from her mouth and licking it clean before reentering it into her bowl.

Quinn looked at her quietly as the exchange students finished their performance and took their seats at the tables allocated for them at the front of the hall. "Thanks, B," she said quietly.

Brittany smiled through the spoon in her mouth and nudged the other blonde with her shoulder.

"Thank you, ladies, thank you. As always, quiet a remarkable entrance," McGonagall said. "And now the honorable pupils of Durmstrang, welcome!"

Brittany turned to watch the students from up north enter but was distracted by something out of the corner of her eye. It was Santana, naturally, as she grinned back at her shaking her head and moving her hand back and forth loosely by the wrist across her throat. Brittany had to stifle a laugh at the motion. At least she didn't have to worry about the girls of Durmstang distracting the Slytherin girl and definitely not the boys.

After a rather unimpressive show of what Brittany could only assume was meant to be brawniness and one of Quinn's squeals of joy too many at the boys, the visiting students had finally settled down into their respective seats. All eyes in the hall landed on Professor McGonagall once more.

"Brothers and Sisters, eternal friends, we welcome you once more to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We hope that you find love and knowledge during your stay within our walls," the Headmistress said. "Although the painful memories will always live on in our hearts, we must join together and make new memories; memories of overcoming trial and hardships, memories of learning and friendship.

"This tournament has always been one of glorious persuasion, one that has written the names of numerous witches and wizards into our ever-growing history. But this tournament is no longer about achieving just that eternal glory many of you seem to seek. This year, the tournament is about growing and building the foundations you need to become strong and jubilant young witches and wizards while leaving ignorance and arrogance behind. I cannot stress further, the importance of love and friendship from this moment forth."

Brittany smiled at the Headmistress' words and continued to enjoy the last bit of her desert. She let the staff go on to explain the slew of new regulations and rules to ensure utmost safety in partaking in the tournament. They went over the rules for entering and attempting to be chosen as school champions. But Brittany wasn't really paying attention. She had no interest in partaking in the event, already understanding the lessons McGonagall had been trying to convey.

She looked to her right, spotting Quinn who was intently listening to everything that was being explained. Quinn was her best friend next to Santana. She cared for her fellow Ravenclaw as though she was her own sister. Then there was Mike, of course. He was sitting across from them, prodding Quinn with a fork every once in a while and asking her about the other schools and possible tasks. Brittany smiled when she thought about the boy and remembered when he had asked her out. It felt like ages ago already and it made Brittany remember the jealously Santana felt and her young feelings for her best friend. Mike was a good teammate and friend, but nothing more than that.

And then there was Santana, the girl she had known for most of her life and the girl who she loved more than anything. Last year had been magical, and not because they were witches. Brittany rolled her eyes at the thought but still couldn't help but think that way.

The sheer fact that they shared each other's patronuses had been enough to fully convince Brittany that she and Santana belonged together, that they were made for each other. Sure she had always thought that some way or another, but it was the evidence she had needed. They were soul mates and Brittany couldn't be convinced otherwise.

So after McGonagall had bid them farewell, after Brittany had led the new Ravenclaws up to the tower, informed them of the riddle password and ranted about individuality and cleverness, and after she explained exactly how Santana had gotten through the door even though she was a Slytherin, she knew.

She knew that Santana was all that she needed as they spent the first night of their last year at the magical school wrapped together under the silk draping of Brittany's bed. She knew as their naked bodies molded together perfectly. It didn't really matter to her that she was Head Girl this year. The Quidditch record she had broken last year never really meant that much to her and this tournament… she'd let other students try and gain whatever glory they thought necessary. No matter what happened in the near and far futures, no matter where she went after exams this year or what would come of her in the long haul, as long as she had Santana and her love, she didn't need much else.

* * *

**A/N2: So I want to point out that I made Durmstrang Co-ed in this fic which is closer to the book version of the school. Though it was never really brought up, there are female Durmstrang students in the Goblet of Fire. Nothing is mentioned about male Beauxbatons students however, so I stuck to the movie version. **

**Also, if I ever mess up any British or European slang, please let me know. I want to make this authentic as possible. If you see something or have any tips please let me know and I will gladly fix it without being offended.  
**

**Reviews are lovely =D**


	3. Scene 2 - Black Lake

**A/N: Hello! Thank you so much for the response for this story. I absolutely adore all of the reviews and predictions everyone has for this last part. I hope not to disappoint. So good news is that I have finished writing the bulk of the story. We haven't finished editing yet and I have a few tweeks here and there but from now on I will have regular updates (unless works pushes one off a day or two). I would also like to mention that my beta has produced some kick-ass graphics/"book covers" for this story and they will be revealed as the story progresses over on my Tumbl****r so go check them out!**

**Onwards!  
**

* * *

It almost struck Brittany as odd at how normal and routine their days had become during the first week of school. It seemed as though while everyone was talking about the tournament and the selection deadline, neither Quinn nor Santana had said much about it. Occasionally Santana would make the odd comment or two about the Durmstrang girls, but Brittany never felt threatened by them.

She went about with her Head Girl duties, Quinn by her side as Prefect. It was surprising at first how well Santana took the news of her Head Girlship and the Slytherin never complained about the badge on her chest again, but Brittany could still tell she was sometimes upset about the lack of Quidditch. They had only been back at school for a week and Santana had already pulled Brittany out of bed early Saturday morning to fly around the abandoned pitch.

Brittany didn't mind. Flying was always refreshing and exhilarating and it felt nice not having to compete with Santana while they were both occupying broomsticks at the same time for once. It reminded her of when they were little, both flying for the first time. The smile Brittany caught on Santana's face made it evident her girlfriend was thinking the same thing. She had to admit to herself that she would miss flying. Perhaps she could find a way to play after her time at Hogwarts.

Everything was beautiful and nothing was out of place, so when Brittany found herself sat on the grass by the water's edge of the Black Lake, Santana's head in her lap and Quinn skipping stones in the distance, she didn't expect anything but. She gently ran her fingers through Santana's hair, enjoying the way the late summer sun warmed the soft strands as they passed through the gaps in her fingers. Santana let out a deep hum of appreciation and let her eyes slip closed.

Quinn's stone splashed into the lake.

"I should be Hogwarts' champion."

Brittany blinked, unsure if she had made up the words she just heard or if she had stepped into a parallel universe. She shook her head and looked down at her girlfriend.

"What?" She asked in simple disbelief.

Santana no longer had her eyes closed and her head was turned slightly towards the lake, hiding her eyes from Brittany's view. The Slytherin played aimlessly with a blade of grass between her fingers.

"I should be champion," Santana said again, this time catching Quinn's attention as well where she stood waded into the lake water. The other blonde turned and gave her a questioning look. "I mean, you know I'd kick ass. Those Durmstrang blokes don't have a clue and don't get me started on Beauxbatons," she said it with a dry laugh and Brittany felt her stomach begin to churn.

Brittany sat up, no longer holding her weight by her arm that she had been leaning back on. The movement caused Santana's head to shift slightly and her girlfriend turned to look at her with a frown.

"Brittany?" Santana asked.

The Ravenclaw pulled her hand from Santana's hair as she steadily processed Santana's words. They all made sense now, as well as everything leading up until that moment: Santana suddenly not caring about Quidditch, Santana belittling the other schools, Santana passively plotting until she could let her hidden desires come forth. Brittany should have seen it earlier.

"W-why?" Brittany managed to stammer out, pulling her feet in so she was sitting crossed legged in front of her girlfriend. Santana was forced to sit up slightly.

Santana gave her a curious look before shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly, "I mean why not? Sounds fun." She glanced down at her nails and picked at her cuticles and didn't notice Quinn slowly working her way back up from the shore.

She stopped when she was still several yards away, just within earshot.

"That's not a very good reason, Santana," Brittany said, her own voice sounding weak as she stared down at the brunette.

Santana glanced up from inspecting her nails towards Brittany, her brown eyes big and secretive. "Why not? I mean, I've got a better chance than most of the people at this school, don't you think? What's wrong with a little friendly completion? I've got to find some way to keep busy without Quidditch."

Brittany frowned at Santana. She had figured they would spend their free Saturdays away from Quidditch together. In fact, she had been looking forward to sleeping in with Santana curled around her side and snoring lightly.

"Merlin, Britt, it's just a bloody game, don't get your knickers in a twist," Santana said with a huff.

Brittany's mouth opened in shock and she immediately felt her blood boil. She couldn't remember the last time Santana had spoken to her with such curtness. Her eyes briefly flashed towards Quinn who was still standing by passively, kicking the pebbles at the edge of the lake.

"Just a game?" Brittany asked coolly, surprising herself at her edgy tone. She could tell Santana had been surprised as well by the way the smaller girl had twitched. "This isn't a _bloody_ game, Santana. People have died. It's dangerous and you could be hurt."

"Do you really think they're going to let that happen again, Brittany?" Santana countered, both hands now braced on the grass they were sitting on, leaning forward slightly. There was a fire of rebellion in her eyes.

Brittany's heart beat quickened. The sudden idea of Santana being chosen as Hogwarts champion filled her mind along with flashes of Santana getting torn to pieces by Dragons or getting trampled by giants. A whole flood of possible tasks entered Brittany's mind and she suddenly found herself rising to her feet in fear.

"Santana, no. You don't think they didn't have rules and stuff last time? People die. Many people have died. You can't, you shouldn't… you…"

"Seriously, Brittany? It's not like there are any dark wizards roaming around that are going to try and kill me and all of Voldemort's hounds have been caught. You just don't think I can handle anything, do you?" Santana rose to her feet, squaring her shoulders towards Brittany as she did so.

"Santana, no. Of course you would," Brittany said, hurt by Santana's lack of faith but conflicted by her fear. "Accidents happen, Santana just tell me _why._" She practically begged her girlfriend, knowing she had alternative notions.

"Because I want to, what the bloody hell is wrong with that?" Santana said, her voice raising enough to catch the attention of a few of the students that were passing by.

Brittany clenched her fists and dug her toes into her shoes. Santana had never yelled at her like that before. "No, there has to be a reason, Santana."

"Why are you so against this? What does it matter to you? You should be supporting me," Santana snapped.

"Because it's dangerous!" Brittany exclaimed, her raised voice foreign to her. "Because what if you get hurt?"

"I won't get hurt."

"You don't know that."

"So you don't think I can do it."

"No, Santana that's not… I don't want you to."

"Why not?"

"Because I love-"

"So you can keep me down," Santana cut her off, her own fists clenched by her sides as her green-lined robes fluttered in the breeze.

"Santana, what?"

"You don't want me to compete because you like keeping me where I am."

"Santana," Brittany started forcefully, confused by her girlfriends implication, "What is this about, why are you doing this?" The question was commanding, requiring Santana to finally explain her motives.

"Because I want my own glory, Brittany!"

Brittany was shocked by the sudden shrillness in Santana's voice, causing her to take a step back from her girlfriend and blink. "What?" She asked quietly.

"You already have yours," Santana hissed, taking a step towards the taller girl. "Brittany Pierce, famous Chaser, most clever Ravenclaw, Head Girl, best at Charms." Santana's eyes were on fire as she stared up at Brittany. "What do I have, Brittany? Nothing. You already have yours and all I'll ever be known as is 'that Slytherin girl who dated Brittany Pierce'," she said, quoting the last part with her fingers. "Do you even know what they say about me in the common room? Ever since we lost to you… that's all I am. I just want to be remembered for something _I_ did. I want to be remembered for _me_, not you. I need to do _something_."

Brittany felt her heart sink as she watched her girlfriend, the love of her life, spill out her deepest and most hidden desire. She had no idea Santana had been suffering deep inside. The other girl never indicated it.

She looked at the girl in front of her. Santana was strong, beautiful and exceptionally talented. She had never meant to stifle her potential. Brittany knew that the girl standing in front of her was all she needed to be happy. She never asked to be good at Quidditch. She still wasn't thrilled about being Head Girl. Brittany would be thoroughly satisfied if she had none of her status, as long as she had Santana she would be content. She felt her heart breaking at the thought that Santana obviously didn't feel the same way.

Quinn was finally facing them fully, shoulders deflated as she didn't attempt to hide her eavesdropping.

Brittany's voice was weak and broken by the time she finally found the strength to speak. "Is that all I am to you, Santana?" She asked quietly. "I never realized I was such a burden."

"Well you wouldn't would you?" Santana snapped. "No need when you have your own fame, but I can't just be your trophy wife anymore, Brittany."

Santana's words confused her. A pain started forming in the back of her head and she turned her eyes towards the sky in an attempt to hold her tears in. "I-I'm sorry I love you, but I guess that means nothing to you."

Brittany turned and stormed off towards the castle before Santana could say anything else. The damage already felt as though it was irreparable. She didn't even care that Quinn had witnessed everything; all she cared about was the gaping hole that had just been punched into her heart.

The day turned out to be anything but perfect, and nowhere close to ordinary.

* * *

**A/N2: Whomp. Well? Dying to know what you think so review! Remember, this is far, far from over. **

**If you have any questions related to the series or this part feel free to ask - just no spoilers ;)  
**

**Next update will be early next week.  
**


	4. Scene 3 - Santana's Choice

Nerves were slowly building in Santana's stomach as she approached the large and ornate doors leading to the Great Hall. She swore to herself for feeling them build now. She hadn't spoken to Brittany in days, her anger at the blonde still fresh in her system. Her desire to enter the tournament was simple and Santana didn't understand why Brittany wasn't supporting her.

Santana had always been there for Brittany. She had stood up to bullies for her, broken into the Ravenclaw common room for her, snuck into the Forbidden Forest and shamed her own house for the other girl and now, when Santana needed her girlfriend the most, Brittany wasn't there to support her. It hurt in more ways Santana would care to admit.

She glanced towards her right where Sebastian stood, his green and silver tie perfectly tied around his neck and a grin on his face. She wished it was someone else by her side.

With one last breath they pushed through the doors and into the Great Hall. It was crowded, more so than usual at this time of day. Since it was the last day to submit names for champion selection, it seemed as though every available student was gathered around the goblet of blue fire.

Apparently this was the same goblet that was used the last time the Triwizard Tournament was hosted by Hogwarts. It made Santana wonder if it had always been used to select the champions. Regardless if that was fact or fiction, extra precautions had been made to avoid any attempts of sabotage to the competition. It was just another reason why Santana didn't understand why Brittany wasn't more accepting of the idea of her participating.

The new security features were already making themselves present, even in the Great Hall. The age rule had been reinstated and the line that kept underage witches and wizards from entering was drawn around the goblet once more. Apart from the house ghosts which kept a tight 24 hour surveillance, the Fat Friar currently floating near a table in the corner, there were also several large floating globes that were scattered about the room.

The bewitched globes glowed faintly and could have easily been mistaken for elaborate lighting but Santana knew they were a way for the teachers and faculty to monitor the movements throughout the room. Constant surveillance, yet Brittany still didn't support her decision.

Santana eyed the eerie globes as she walked into the crowded room. The piece of parchment with her name on it was already beginning to sweat in her clenched palm but she gritted her teeth and held her head high. She didn't like to admit it but she had been writing her name on different pieces of paper all week in an effort to decide how best to enter her name.

It wasn't until Santana was about to pass through the age line that a familiar flash of blonde caught her eye. She lifted her head in time to see Brittany sitting on one of the long benches that lined the walls, Quinn occupying the space next to her.

Brittany didn't look happy and for a moment brown eyes locked with blue. The pained look on the other girl's face made the nerves in Santana's stomach churn even more. For a brief moment Santana felt her resolve failing. Her body on instinct swayed towards Brittany. She missed her touch, the smell of her hair and the feel of her lips pressed against Brittany's. But then she remembered that Brittany wasn't supporting her. Brittany didn't want her to enter the competition and Santana couldn't help but feel like it was because Brittany preferred that Santana was below her socially. It was bad enough that Santana was a half-blood. Brittany never had to worry about blood-status.

Santana tore her eyes away from Brittany and strode determined up to the goblet of blue flames, passing the age line as she did so. With one last breath, she lifted her hand and watched as the blue flames engulfed the parchment, her name burning along with it. The room suddenly grew quiet and a cold rush of air passed over her as she watched the paper burn even though she was close to the flames.

Once the parchment had been completely consumed, Santana took a few steps backwards, out of the age line and back into the crowded room. People were cheering for her but it wasn't as riveting as she had anticipated it to be. It still felt as though something was missing and it made her anger towards Brittany grow.

Sebastian clapped a hand on her shoulder and she instantly felt the weight of it. This was something she wanted, something she had been dreaming of since learning about the competition and something she knew she needed in her life. She just didn't understand why she didn't feel the thrill that everyone around her was so obviously feeling.

She didn't even bother listening to the words of encouragement Sebastian was spewing as she looked up and found Brittany's eyes once more. Her feet were already moving towards the doors when she saw the tears begin to well in Brittany's eyes. The way the Ravenclaw looked at her made her chest ache but Santana knew she had to hold her ground. There was no going back now that she had submitted her name and to be honest, she didn't want to. She wanted this and she needed it. She needed her glory.

Sebastian came running out of the hall after her, almost running into her back where she had stopped just outside the doors.

"That was wicked, Lopez. You're totally going to kick ass. This is Slythern's year. Finally some redemption," Sebastian said, giving her a shove and sending green sparks from the tip of his wand.

Santana shrugged and looked down at her fingernails, a nervous habit. It was only the sound of commotion that caused her head to lift and her eyes caught the sight of Brittany storming out of the Great Hall.

The blonde no longer appeared to be heartbroken. Instead the other girl seemed to be consumed by sheer anger. She stormed past Santana without even blinking an eye and Santana felt her robes ripple in her wake. Her voice was lost as she watched the distraught Ravenclaw disappear up the Grand Staircase.

It seemed as though Santana would just have to continue her venture without the support of her girlfriend, if Brittany even considered them to be girlfriends anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short scene. This is the shortest in the story though. We're starting a team Brittany vs. team Santana score card. Let me know who you're siding with!**

**Remember to review! Next update soon.**


	5. Scene 4 - Champion Selection

**A/N: Wow! So it appears as though Team Santana is winning. You by no means have to pick a side but I am enjoying your comments on the matter. Thank you for all the reviews and feedback. Before you read this chapter I just want to remind everyone that this part in the series spans the entirety of their last year at Hogwarts and then some. Also know that this is a happy story. I hate giving that away but seeing as there is great turmoil in the fandom just remember that Brittana is endgame in all my stories. **

**With that being said, on to what you've all been waiting for...**

* * *

By the time the champion selection had finally arrived, Brittany was certain her heart had never hurt more before. If someone had asked her at the end of the summer if she thought her and Santana would spend the first months of their seventh year fighting and estranged, Brittany would have laughed in their face, literally. But she wasn't laughing as she walked somberly into the Great Hall.

Even though they'd had a fight, or what Brittany had considered a minor disagreement, she couldn't understand why Santana was still refusing to talk to her. Brittany had never denied that she would support the other girl. Sure her girlfriend was stubborn, but she never thought Santana would be that persistent. It hurt her that Santana didn't understand why she didn't want her to compete.

Brittany still loved Santana, with all her heart. And even though everyone was reassuring the safety of the impending competition, Brittany was still dubious. She just wished Santana would acknowledge that. There was no way to predict what could happen. Although, if Brittany thought about it, she supposed she could have asked Professor Holliday to look into her crystal ball. She'd make sure to do that if the worst happened tonight.

She hoped that the worst wouldn't happen. Brittany knew her heart would break more if Santana was chosen as Hogwarts champion, the risk and idea were keeping her awake at night. Of course, sleeping wasn't as easy or rewarding as it used to be. She hadn't felt the protective warmth of Santana's arms since the day before their argument at the lake.

Quinn had been mentioning the bags beneath her eyes.

What made matters worse were the classes her and Santana still shared. The mandatory Defense Against the Dark Arts class they had second period and the electives they had meticulously planned to take together as an excuse to share more time together.

She just wished Santana would stop being so determined to gain some form of glory and realize that none of that mattered. She just wanted her girlfriend back, alive and safe.

It didn't help that Champion selection was on Halloween night. Last year, Santana and her had gone all out on their costumes. It had been perfect because they had still been keeping their relationship a secret and that night they had allowed themselves to be a bit more intimate than normal in public. Brittany feared they wouldn't get to spend this Halloween together.

She hadn't wanted to go to the selection, not being sure her heart would be able to handle it if the Goblet produced Santana's name, but Quinn had convinced her to go. It was an important school event and as Head Girl of their house it was almost mandatory. Brittany didn't necessarily agree with that reasoning but conceded to Quinn's request. Not to mention, if Santana needed her there, Brittany would be by her side in an instant.

They walked into the Great Hall, Brittany leading several of the younger members of Ravenclaw House who had taken to her. She didn't mind, they had been a great distraction from her estranged girlfriend.

Quinn took a seat next to her shortly. Brittany didn't want to sit near the Goblet so she chose a seat that was high and off to the side, that way she could observe without being front and center.

She watched as the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students meandered their ways in. She had made friends with a few but found them unimaginative in their magic. Santana didn't walk in until after the Badgers and the rest of the Snakes were already present. Brown eyes met hers in an instant flutter before looking away. Santana didn't look at her again and it made Brittany realize the other girl still wasn't going to see things from Brittany's stance. It broke her heart even more.

Silence settled amongst the students, all eyes on the blue flames that licked the edges of the goblet. When Professor McGonagall rose to her feet, the silence persisted and Brittany let herself get lost in her words.

"So here we are," the Headmistress said with a smile, glancing around at the students, "tonight we will pick who will represent three great schools of witchcraft in this great tournament. And I will stress that there will only be three this time."

Brittany heard a few laughs break out from the audience but she furrowed her brow. It hadn't been a humorous statement.

"Before the selection I just want to say a few words," McGonagall said after the light fit of giggles had died down. "This tournament exists to test that which you have learned during your time at school. It will test you harder than you have ever been tested and you will be forced to use your teachings in practical and ingenious ways. I urge you not to forget what you have learned, and greatness will be yours."

Brittany's eyes fell on the back of Santana's head where she was sitting several rows in front of her and closer to the goblet.

"But only one can succeed in completing the tasks presented to them," McGonagall continued. "Only one will be able to claim this trophy as their own."

The Headmistress turned toward the front of the room as she spoke and flicked her wand. Brittany hadn't noticed the object enter nor be placed on the pedestal. She supposed it was because she had been too busy thinking about Santana and everything that was going on to see the movement. Now that her attention was drawn to it, Brittany watched with the rest of the students as the fabric that was draped over it magically disappeared to reveal the Triwizard Cup.

Brittany squinted at the object as it shined and glimmered in the candle light. It reminded her of ice, frozen during a midnight frost that lingered long after the first rays of light licked its surface. The Ravenclaw instantly felt cold at the thought.

"Now I suppose we should get on with the selection," McGonagall said, facing the goblet once more after the cheers had settled down. The lights in the Great Hall dimmed.

Brittany was sure her heart hadn't been beating as hard as it was since the first time Santana pressed her lips against hers. A sudden sense of dread washed over her and Brittany wished she hadn't come to the ceremony.

If Santana won, Brittany would support her. She knew she would, because she loves Santana, beyond a doubt. But the road to accepting Santana as Champion would not be easy, that Brittany knew. It would probably make the new hole in her heart even bigger than it already was and she wasn't sure she could watch the Slytherin's name being pulled from the flames.

The flames in the center of the room changed from ice-blue to burning red, making Brittany squint to shield her eyes from the light. They grew and danced before erupting with enough force to extract a wave of gasps around the room. A tiny piece of paper shot out of the top and went fluttering down and straight into McGonagall's hand.

"The champion from Beauxbatons is… Sophie Larocque!"

An outburst of applause erupted from the where most of the Beauxbatons girls were sitting. An averaged-height yet slender girl with straight brown hair slowly rose to her feet. She had a proud smile on her face but not one that was boastful. Brittany had met her several times before and knew she was of good character.

More applause spread through the Hall as Sophie made her way past the students and through a door at the back of the room, escorted by one of the faculty members. Once she was gone, the room settled down once more and Brittany's nerves returned.

McGonagall didn't say anything before she brought her hand back up towards the Goblet. It grew red once more before releasing the second piece of paper.

"From Durmstrang… Greger Svensson!"

A great ruckus of loud cheers filled the room and Brittany rolled her eyes at the immaturity of the boys. She had hoped a girl from Durmstrang would win, there were far too few of them and it would have been refreshing to shut the boys up. They had been causing trouble all week trying to one-up the Hogwarts students. Although, the girls weren't that different now that Brittany thought about it.

Greger was almost indistinguishable from the rest of the boys, all of them sporting a rough and solid gait. He wasn't slim like many of the Hogwarts boys and looked like he could break someone like Sebastian in half. His short, black hair stood out in the dim light and highlighted the darkness of his features. A young and uneven goatee covered his chin and upper lip. He stood and clapped hands with the boys closest to him, others slapping him on the back before he too made his way through the Hall.

The moment had come. Brittany felt her heart beat in her throat as the Hall quieted down once more. She felt Quinn shift in her place next to her but couldn't keep her eyes off of Santana. The problem was, Brittany knew Santana was a viable selection for champion. Her girlfriend was wicked smart, clever and cunning. She was a proud and strong example of Slytherin house and of Hogwarts. Brittany didn't know who else was in the running for champion but she knew Santana had a good chance of being selected. She felt the sweat begin to condense on her forehead.

By the time the fire burned red for the final time, Brittany was certain she had stopped breathing.

"And finally the Hogwarts Champion!" McGonagall announced as the last piece of parchment floated into her outstretched hand.

The drumming sound of Brittany's heart filled her ears in the silent seconds leading up to the reveal. It was so loud that she almost missed the name that spilled from McGonagall's lips.

"Quinn Fabray!"

Brittany's heart stopped for an entirely different reason. She blinked once, then twice and sucked in a breath, filling her lungs to capacity before turning to the girl next to her with a look of confusion.

Quinn glanced at her briefly, hazel eyes guarded before slowly rising to her feet over the eruption of applause Brittany hadn't registered.

She had no idea Quinn had entered into the Tournament and she didn't understand why she would have. She had been there at the lake, she had heard her argument with Santana and she had been by her side for the last months without the Slytherin. Brittany didn't understand how her fellow Ravenclaw and best friend would betray her the same way Santana had. She felt her heart break even more.

As Quinn stepped down from the seats they were sat on, Brittany's eyes sudden snapped towards where Santana was sitting. She saw the anger and jealousy instantly as it radiated from dark, brown eyes. Brittany could tell Santana hadn't known about Quinn entering either and she could tell Santana wasn't happy about it. Their eyes met briefly before Santana ripped hers away and crossed her arms over her chest, sinking down into her seat and looking neither at Brittany nor Quinn.

A new surge of anger washed through Brittany causing her to stand as Quinn made her way through the students. Several of them, including Quinn, turned to look at her in confusion. Brittany's eyes flickered between Quinn's and the back of Santana's head several times before sucking in a new, even deeper breath of fresh air. She was fleeing from the Great Hall and slamming the ornate doors behind her before she even knew what she was doing.

* * *

**A/N: Hehehe. Uh... should I run and hide? **


	6. Scene 5 - Stalemate

**A/N: Holy smokes! You guys are amazing. I've loved reading everyone's reviews and all the emotion and commotion spawned from last scene. I know Quinn being chosen as champion might have come as a surprise to a lot of you but please remember that this story is far from over. I hope you all choose to stay with it until the end. I also want to emphasize that none of this story will be from Quinn's POV.**

**Onward!**

* * *

It had taken Santana some time to find her way up to the Ravenclaw Common Room and found herself to be quite relieved when neither Brittany nor Quinn were in their room. She wasn't quite sure what she was going to do to Quinn.

She wasn't happy. In fact, she was beyond pissed at the other Ravenclaw. Both of the people she cared most about had betrayed her. First Brittany when she refused to support her in the one thing she wanted most and now Quinn, who stole her dream from under her feet. She knew the chosen champion had known how much Santana wanted the title Quinn now possessed, yet she went behind her back and entered anyway.

The only positive thing to come out of Santana's defeat was that Brittany no longer had a reason to be angry with her. She hadn't been chosen champion. It was time Brittany stopped all this nonsense and came back to her. She was getting sick of spending all her time with Sebastian anyway, not to mention how beyond sexually frustrated she had become in the last few months. It was time for Brittany to put everything behind her so they could get on with their relationship.

That's why she found herself sat on Brittany's bed waiting for the blonde to return. That way the girl could apologize and they could move on.

Santana played with the homemade quilt that rested at the foot of Brittany's bed as she waited. The ends were fraying slightly through years of love and fort building. Her hands ran over the soft fabric until they reached the sky-blue drapery, the fabric silk between her fingers. A squeak caught her attention and she turned towards the source of the sound. She found Jerry huddled up on Brittany's pillow, humming softly. It made Santana smile and she inched up towards the pigmy puff.

"You would have supported me, huh Jer?" Santana said as she reached out to stroke his yellow fuz-like fur. He leaned into the touch and hummed louder.

A shout came from downstairs in the Common Room causing Santana to jerk her hand back from the small animal. She furrowed her eyebrows as the sound of raised voices began to travel up the stairs, growing louder with every second. She tensed when she recognized the voices.

"How could you, Quinn? You knew how I felt," Brittany's voice floated up the stairs.

Santana could hear the heavy thuds of footfalls on the marble.

"Exactly! I couldn't tell you!"

"You betrayed me Quinn, after everything."

"Brittany, you're not listening to me!" Quinn shouted just as the door to their dormitory burst open.

Santana tensed and immediately rose to her feet, and watched as Brittany stopped dead in her tracks. Quinn nearly collided straight into her back.

"Merlin, Brittany, what gives?" Quinn huffed. "Oh," she added when her eyes fell on Santana.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Brittany snapped at Santana.

Santana jerked slightly at the harshness in Brittany's tone. She hadn't expected that sort of response from her estranged girlfriend. She was standing in her room waiting for her after all. It put her on edge.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Santana asked as though it were the simplest answer in the world. The riddle wasn't even difficult.

Brittany huffed and clenched her fists that hung by her sides before stepping forward slightly. "I don't know, Santana, how about because you've been avoiding me for months. How about you've had nothing to do with me ever since this stupid tournament came to our school?"

Santana clenched her teeth, "Sounds a lot like the cauldron's calling the kettle black, there Britt-Britt, you've been ignoring me, not caring about how _I _feel."

Brittany huffed, "You know my cauldron is pewter, Santana and no, it's you who doesn't care about how _I _feel, neither of you do." The blonde flashed a look over her shoulder towards Quinn.

"Whatever, Britt, it's time you stop. You win anyway because guess what? I'm not the champion. Your girl _Quinn_ here got the job so you got what you wanted," Santana said. "And I got nothing so you can be happy and stop all this dragon shit."

"Dragon shit!?" Brittany cried, "How can you be so insensitive, Santana?"

"I'm not insensitive; I'm the _queen_ of sensitive. How about you apologize so we can get our sweet lady kisses on and I'll show you how sensitive I can be," Santana said slyly.

Brittany clenched her jaw. "Get out."

Santana instantly felt herself floored by the blonde's words. She laughed forcefully before clearing her throat, "Brittany, what?"

"I said, get out, Santana. You're no longer welcome in this House," Brittany seethed, pointing behind her towards the door.

"Brittany, you're being st-irrational," Santana said, catching her words and altering them.

Brittany seemed to hear them anyway, adjusting herself to try and hide the hurt. "No, Santana. I'm not. You are naïve and blind to this situation."

"I beg to differ, Brittany," Santana cut in, "If you would just apologize-"

"Apologize?" Brittany interrupted, "You want _me _to apologize?"

"Well yeah, you're the one that's being irrational here, Brittany. It's just a tournament," Santana explained.

"Just a tournament… get out Santana, now please, before I have to hex you," Brittany said.

"Now hold on, Britt-"

"Do you have anything _you _want to say to _me_, Santana?" Brittany asked coldly.

Santana hesitated, furrowing her eyebrows as she looked at the woman in front of her. "I think I've already said it."

Brittany's head dropped and Santana watched as she shook it back and forth. "Get out, Santana."

"But what about sweet lady kisses?" Santana asked, nearly helplessly.

"The last thing I want to do is give you sweet lady kisses. Probably never again if I'm completely honest," Brittany said and Santana felt her heart stop. "Or at least until you wake up."

It was a cold slap in the face. Santana felt as though someone had just dunked her head into the Dark Lake during winter time and she felt her heart plummet in her chest. She nodded her head, defeated and angrier than she had been before.

Not only had Quinn stolen her glory, but she lost her girlfriend in the process. She glared at the champion as she walked between the two Ravenclaws. She couldn't look at Brittany again. All she had left of her was the scent that tickled her nose as she exited the dormitory and walked down the marble steps. Santana didn't know when she would see them again, if ever and it made the pain even worse.

* * *

**A/N2: Are we still choosing teams? lol**

**Keep calm and read on.**


	7. Scene 6 - First Task

**A/N: I'm updating about 12 hours early because holy smokes reviews. It seems as though team Brittany is fighting back! I'm pretty sure team Santana is still winning though. Anyway, I'm blown away by all the response to this story. I'm sorry for another short scene. It wasn't the shortest but it was still short and I feel bad. The next few will be a lot longer so don't worry. **

**So I want to point out that there will be no change of champion in this story. It's very different from the book. Quinn is the champion and she will remain the champion. No plot twists there (sorry? lol).**

* * *

Just over three weeks later Santana found herself staggering her way towards the library along with the rest of the students and faculty. Brittany hadn't said so much as a word to her since throwing Santana out of her room. The blonde Ravenclaw hadn't even looked at her and now Santana was making her way towards the first task without her.

Santana sighed, wondering what it would have been like to be in Quinn's place. She had talked to the champion briefly over the last few weeks. She couldn't help play the words they exchanged over and over again in her head. They had settled in the pit of her stomach and forced Santana to consider the choices she had made. It was evident that Quinn had made up with Brittany somehow, making her even more jealous of the girl. Even with the few words they exchanged, Santana could tell Quinn was trying to remain neutral. She was a Ravenclaw too, after all, and Brittany's friend first. Not to mention the girl seemed slightly stressed.

The classrooms and corridors of the school buzzed with wild theories of what the first task would entail. But, really, no one had an inkling. The event had been kept extremely secret to ensure the champions were unable to prepare beforehand. To say Santana was surprised upon hearing the announcement for the location of the first task would be an understatement. She had expected a huge arena of some sort, riddled with booby-traps and monsters but instead she was making her way to the fourth floor, just above the Hogwarts library, clueless as everyone else.

Santana nearly toppled into a group of Hufflepuffs as she strode with her head turned down. She threw them a sympathetic look which was greeted with a flurry of puzzled brows before she turned and continued the rest of the way into the room. What she saw floored her, quite literally.

What had once been dozens of classrooms that occupied the floor above the library had been converted into one giant room. Seats were set up as stands that lined the room as throngs of students filed their way in. But what caught Santana's attention the most was what lay beneath her feet.

She instantly took a step back in surprise. The floor no longer seemed to be there, yet she was standing on it, finding herself suspended above the shelves below. Upon first glance it seemed completely invisible but as Santana stood rooted in what appeared to be mid-air, she noticed the slight shimmer that rippled below her feet. The floor was bewitched to allow a clear view of the library below, rows and rows of bookshelves in the familiar places Santana had come to know over the last seven years.

Her first few steps further into the giant arena-like room were tentative once Santana convinced herself it was safe to move. She gazed around the floor below her in awe. It took her several moments to drag her eyes up from the floor and avert her attention elsewhere. When she finally looked around the room again she noticed that there were dozens of the same floating orbs that had been present during the name submission. But these were slightly different. Images appeared in each one of them, and they drew Santana closer, enchanting her.

When she drew near enough to focus, the images became clear. They were detailed pictures of the library below; projections of a sort that allowed alternate views of the aisles and shelves that lined the room. Santana could almost make out the writing on the spines of some of the books. She dropped her gaze back towards the bewitched floor and noticed smaller yet similar orbs scattered in the library beneath her feet. They would be able to see everything from this one room.

As more students entered, Santana finally tore her eyes away from the magical devices and tried to find a seat that would allow for the best spectating. As she was doing so, her eyes immediately began scanning the room for a certain blonde. By the time the professors were closing the doors to the room, Santana had been unable to spot Brittany in the crowd. It punched some of the excitement out of her gut and she turned her gaze towards the third-floor entrance of the library.

The champions were waiting just outside in the corridor one floor down. She could just make out Quinn with her ruffled-short, blonde hair and her Hogwarts jersey, blue and bronze to represent her house.

She sighed and decided to finally take a seat, making her way over to some first years who were taking lots with Jacob Ben Israel, a rather hapless Slytherin whom Santana despised.

"Get lost, Puffskein-head," Santana snapped, pushing past the afro-baring boy with a hard shove and scattering the first years.

"Santana Lopez, just the witch I wanted to have a chat with. Is it true that you and the one Brittany S. Pierce have split? Is it true she decided you weren't fit enough for her and sent you packing?"

Santana felt her blood boil.

"You have two seconds before I hex you and hide you somewhere fiendfyre can't even light," she hissed, drawing her wand in emphasis.

She didn't have to threaten twice and the boy went sprinting across the room with his bets. Santana gritted her teeth, swallowed her pain and took a seat at the edge of the bleachers, her feet resting on the transparent floor that separated her from the first task.

The images on the globe nearest Santana changed to show the bust of Professor McGonagall and all the students around her settled down, growing quiet.

"Welcome to the first task of the Triwizard Tournament," McGonagall's voice wafted from the globes. "Many of you may find yourselves wondering why we have gathered around and atop the library this morning. The answer is simple. In these books live lives immortalized, knowledge waiting to be learned and keys to your futures. However, this library has changed from the last time any of you stepped foot within it.

This library is now unlike any other. The task is simple: find the book with the key, a clue you will need in order to succeed in the next task. But to do so you will need to defeat the immortalized stories these books hold, overcome your fear and find the book in the section you dread the most."

Santana furrowed her brow as she listened to the headmistress explain the first task. She heard the students around her whispering about the possibilities the library could hold, trying to figure out what McGonagall was saying.

"The order of champions has been chosen at random, Sophie Larocque, you are up first."

As McGonagall's voice and face faded, Sophie's face replaced it where she was waiting at the entrance of the library along with the rest of the champions. If she was shocked she didn't show it and simply nodded her head and looked around at the other champions. She gave brief nods to both Quinn and Greger before stepping forward.

Santana was expecting the sound of an exploding canon or something extravagant to acknowledge the official start of the competition but was only met with silence. It put her on edge with the anticipation of what was to come. She felt herself growing nervous and cursed herself for it. If she was champion she wouldn't allow herself to be nervous so she couldn't understand why she was beginning to sweat now.

She held her breath as Sophie entered the Library with her head and wand held high.

It took Sophie forty five minutes to complete the task and Santana was on edge for all forty five of them. She never knew where to look, whether it was through the floor at her feet or flickering between several of the projections closest to her, Santana's eyes were constantly darting back and forth.

The initial anticipation had nearly driven her crazy but by the time the secret of the library had been revealed, a sense of dread had already begun to grow in the pit of her stomach. She tried to remain calm and not let any of her rapid-fire emotions show through on her face but as she watched Sophie battle her way through the task, Santana found herself double-guessing her original desire to partake in the competition. She was nervous and confused, misguided by her own desires and Brittany's absence in her life had turned into a dark and looming cloud that had settled over her.

Brittany's words began to float through her head as she watched the Beauxbatons' champion work her way through the library. It had almost been as though Santana was possessed by the need to prove herself to Brittany, or rather to herself. She had watched Brittany grow into a beautiful and talented witch, one who would be remembered for years to come no doubt. It just seemed that along the way, Santana had forgotten about herself.

When Jesse St. James had cornered her on the Hogwarts Express and told her there wouldn't be Quidditch this school year, Santana had felt as though she lost her one chance of being remembered when she left the school. She had invested so much into her Quidditch playing, next to studying for the O.W.L.s, that is. A quick ride around the pitch had always been able to clear her head, especially before Brittany and her made the transition from friendship into lovers.

This year was Santana's hardest by far. Not only did she not have Quidditch but she found herself without Brittany for the first time since starting at the school. She had blamed the blonde, spited her for not seeing where Santana had been coming from when really Santana was the one who was blind.

Without this last year to make a splash, Santana felt her legacy slipping away into nothing. This tournament had come at the perfect time and had first felt like a calling, as though it had been made for her to participate in. Santana was initially mad because she hadn't understood why Brittany didn't understand.

Her brain began to sort out her thoughts, previously segregated and highlighted by her acute stubbornness as she watched Larocque dive behind a bookshelf. Brittany's reaction at her desire to join the competition hadn't been what she expected but now that she thought about it, it was what someone who cared about her would have done. It hit her in the stomach when Santana realized that Brittany had merely been worried for her safety, not that she didn't support her.

Santana was sure Brittany would never leave her hanging but now she understood. The tournament unravelling in front of her was nothing she could have ever imagined. Brittany had been right. This tournament is dangerous. People die in this tournament. Cedric would always be remembered, never forgotten or erased from history books, but Santana felt bile rise in her throat at the thought of leaving Brittany in this world alone. That wasn't the glory she wanted for herself.

Her head dropped into her hands and Santana ran her fingers through her hair. She swore at herself for being so blind to Brittany's fear and realized she had risked the greatest thing she ever held: Brittany's love.

All for a trophy and her name on a piece of paper. It made her feel sick remembering her last words towards Brittany.

Forty five minutes later and Santana was dreading Quinn's entrance into the maze of books, for she knew the other Ravenclaw she actually cared about had no idea what was waiting for her within.

Her eyes found Quinn's image the second the first champion has finished the task. The Ravenclaw was waiting patiently at the entrance of the library.

The first step in was tentative, Santana could tell by the wary look on Quinn's face. She watched as hazel eyes scanned the shelves around her as she progressed further into the large room. She glanced towards the ceiling for a second and searched. Quinn must have known where her audience was and Santana wished for a second that she had found the girl before the task.

Santana held her breath, counting the steps her friend took. Brown eyes flicked back and forth between the floor below and the projections in front and around her. Perhaps if Santana could spot the danger first, it would help Quinn. Santana scoffed at her own obvious stupidity, released a shaky breath and sucked in a new one until her lungs hurt and strained.

The room watched as Quinn briefly investigated the projection globes nearest her, as though trying to get a feel for her surroundings before walking more firmly through the rows of shelving.

The enchanted room Santana found herself sitting in mimicked the atmosphere of the enchanted library below. Every footfall and creak of the floorboards beneath Quinn's feet could be heard as though Santana herself was the champion. So when the first wisp of wind echoed through the shelves, Santana and all the students around her heard it just as Quinn did.

A furrow of a cloak, heavy and old.

The sound prickled in Santana's ear and Quinn reacted, raising her wand and spinning on her heels.

"Hello?" Quinn's voice sounded around the room, echoing slightly. The champion took a few steps backwards between two shelves of towering books.

She didn't receive a reply and took another step backwards. Another gush of wind caused the champion to spin back around and raise her wand higher. Santana saw Quinn shiver slightly to her left and imagined the feel of the wind against her own skin.

"Who's there?" Quinn said solemnly.

After a pause, a thick voice filled the air, "Hello?"

A light could be seen as it peeked from around the end of the row. It glowed as though it was silver, casting tiny shadows amongst the faded leather bindings on the shelves.

Santana watched as Quinn took steady steps towards the glowing light and she wondered if Quinn's first encounter would be the same as Sophie's had been.

"W-who's there?" Quinn barked louder than before.

The low grumble she got in return was enough to tell Santana that this one was new, different than the ones the rest of the students had already seen. Her deduction was confirmed when Quinn finally rounded the corner.

A figure stood in front of her. Its cloak appeared heavy, the hood drawn up and covering its head in entirety, if it even had a head beneath it. Though a different embodiment, it once again was comprised of a silvery-blue mist that moved with the stale atmosphere of the stuffy library.

It sent shivers down Santana's spine as she slid slightly forward in her seat.

A look of confusion fluttered across Quinn's face and Santana saw her wand falter breifly. The cloaked figure stepped forward causing Quinn to jump slightly. When it moved again, the blonde took a step back.

The figure spoke. It was a language Santana did not recognize, never having heard it before in her life. But judging by the way several students around her shifted uncomfortably in their seats, she figured the words were not very welcoming.

When it moved again, Quinn was quick to act.

"Stupefy!"

The spell passed straight through the creature as though it were a wisp of cloud, the blue smoke circling back to complete the figure once more.

Quinn's eyebrows furrowed noticeably to her audience as her wand hand dropped slightly.

There was a scream in the back of Santana's throat that she forced herself to swallow as the hooded figure took off in Quinn's direction. It was at full speed and Santana saw the panic and surprise fly through hazel eyes. She stumbled backwards but not fast enough to escape the advancing phantom.

When it hit her, Santana could tell Quinn was as surprised as Santana had been throughout Sophie's task. Though they appeared to be nothing but a gaseous and transparent entities, the phantom-like creature that had attacked Quinn was in fact very, very solid.

Quinn went flying backwards into a stack of books, hitting it with a dull thud as dozens of tomes scattered across the floor.

When Quinn rose to her feet, her breathing was labored. Another spell was fired at the figure, passing through it harmlessly.

Santana wondered how long it would take Quinn to figure out the secret to defeating them.

The blonde Ravenclaw took off running when her spell failed yet again. She sprinted through the shelves and around bends as she was continually pursued.

And then the shelves began to move. It had taken three minutes and twenty five seconds before the first change. Santana had been counting in her head.

It caught the champion off guard and Quinn nearly went careening into another pile of books.

She turned a corner, sprinting down another row and barely missing the opening that had remained at the end before her path of escape was shut off completely. Books clattered down from the shelf as it snapped into place, leaving Quinn at the dead end of a very long row.

Santana's eyes flicked down again, searching.

It seemed as though Quinn wasn't going to wait around to be caught. The other girl started moving again right away and barely made it out of the row before she was being followed again.

The Slytherin watched as Quinn darted in between shelves, throwing useless spells behind her back until finally she managed to slip between a closing shelf, locking the phantom behind her. It dissipated into a cloud of blue mist and Santana heard Quinn take a deep breath.

It was shaky, and as it settled Santana knew Quinn was listening to the shelves around her. The girl had come to the same conclusion that she had.

As Santana listened intently, determined to hear what Quinn was hearing, she focused on the quiet sounds that had filled the room. Whispers floated from the floor below her feet. Tales of mystery and woe, voices of the dead but forever immortal filled her ears.

The look on Quinn's face mimicked her own: the library was alive.

The whispered words from the pages only grew louder as the shelves groaned, sliding across the scathed floor.

But as the dreary sounds echoed up through the floor boards, Santana saw the determination that grew on Quinn's face. The champion worked her way through the library, the hooded phantom not her only guest.

Santana cringed as Quinn continued to fail in her defensive maneuvers. By the time she was met face to face with the full-embodiment of a dragon, Quinn was out of breath from dodging and fleeing everything the books sent forth.

She wanted to cry out as blue flames burst down a row of shelves. The Ravenclaw dove for her life but wasn't fast enough. The right leg of Quinn's pants erupted in a flame that took no time at all to rise and engulf part of her robes. Her wand scattered down the aisle.

The champion rolled and batted at her charring uniform until finally scrambling over to her dropped wand and picking it up. Water spewed from its tip, quenching the flames. She barely had time to catch her breath before the dragon was on her once more.

Quinn tried the water spell on the creature itself but it didn't work.

The fire must have sparked something in Quinn's mind, or perhaps Santana had managed to send her a telepathic message because the next thing the brunette Slytherin saw was red hot flames bursting out of Quinn's want towards the shadowy dragon.

The gaseous smoke was torn apart and consumed instantly by the flames and Santana watched a moment of relief wash across Quinn's face, matching her own.

She continued to watch as Quinn advanced with renewed determination. The champion was close; that much Santana knew. There was one thing that was left in Quinn's way, however and it would be the last to overcome.

Santana had pondered what hers would have been after watching the first champion battle the boggart. If truth be told, Santana had no idea what her greatest fear might be. She was certain that before today's task, she would have considered mortality to be her greatest fear but she was no longer sure. Not mortality in the essence that Santana wished herself to physically live forever, but that she hoped somehow her name would be immortalized. But that fear seemed rather juvenile to her now. She supposed it would be obvious if she ever encountered one though, enough to the point of naivety. Santana didn't know what her fear was but knew it would all make sense if she was ever unfortunate enough to come across it.

Santana held her attention on Quinn, anxious as ever and waited along with her peers.

It was evident when the creature appeared. Its appearance was unlike the spirits from the books. On reflex, Santana watched Quinn shoot flames out of the tip of her wand but the Slytherin paid them no mind. Her eyes, along with everyone else's, were focused on the embodiment the creature had assumed.

Her brow furrowed in confusion and she cocked her head to one side.

The boggart was only there for a moment but it was long enough for dozens of questions to flood through Santana's mind. At least it had taken Quinn less time to figure out what she had been facing that time. When laughter floated around the room, she knew the fear had been defeated.

Santana barely paid attention as Quinn worked her way to the end of the task. It was over shortly with Santana deep within her own thoughts. She shivered at the anticipation of danger to come in the following tasks and hugged herself at the notion that it could have been her below the floorboards at her feet instead of Quinn.

Would she have been able to figure out the task? What if she wasn't able to recognize her greatest fear? Watching her friend compete raised so many questions in Santana's mind. She was starting to question her motives for wanting to join the tournament. She was questioning what she was truly afraid of.

These last few years at Hogwarts had been some of the most magical she had ever experienced and one thing stood out among them: Brittany.

Silently Santana cursed herself for being so blind. The months since starting her seventh and final year at the wizarding school had been torturous because she had lost the one thing she had ever truly cared about.

And that was when it hit her. Santana wasn't afraid of not being remembered, she wasn't scared of being forgotten. She was petrified of losing the most amazing and magical love anyone could ever ask for.

The sudden need for her estranged girlfriend became overwhelming and caused Santana to rise to her feet. The movement attracted some of the students around her but Santana paid them no mind. She was out of the doors before Greger could even lay a foot inside the immortalized library.

* * *

**A/N2: So what did you think of the First Task?**

**If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask either here or on my tumblr.  
**


	8. Scene 7 - Starting Over

**A/N: So thank you for those who reviewed the last scene. I hope it was okay and not too weird with the POV and explaining the task. As an FYI, it was supposed to be a little odd and mysterious, I just hope it wasn't overly confusing since it wasn't from Quinn's POV. Please let me know if you have any comments or thoughts on it.**

**Upon request, the beta and I recorded one of our editing sessions for this scene. I will be posting it on my Tumblr after work today so if any of you are interested in listening to us be absolute goofs and talk in bad British accents (all the dialogue) go and check it out.**

* * *

The first thing Brittany noticed upon climbing Ravenclaw tower was the immense amount of noise that was echoing through it as their victory party made its way up the marble stairs. Quinn was ahead of her, hoisting her prize from the first task above her head for those around them to see. There were whoops and wallops and Brittany allowed herself to smile happily for her closest friend.

The second thing Brittany noticed was Santana. Well, she supposed she wasn't the first one to see her and it was really the sudden drop in congratulatory conversation that drew Brittany's attention to the Slytherin girl.

"What is _she_ doing here?" A younger Ravenclaw asked.

"She shouldn't be here anymore, they broke up." Yet another.

The crowd parted enough for Brittany to finally lay eyes on the girl. She looked smaller than she remembered, even though she had just seen her at the task. She had made certain that Santana wouldn't see her, but Brittany had her ways. So she narrowed her eyes at the green and silver clad student who stood clashing with blue and bronze.

"Brittany," Santana spoke softly, a tone the blonde hadn't heard in months. "Hi."

"What do you want, Santana?" Brittany watched as Quinn stepped between them and asked. The silver book in her hands reflected the moonlight that was sneaking in from one of the high arching windows on the stairs.

"Quinn, congratulations," Santana said truthfully. "You did a really good job."

Quinn didn't say anything, merely tapped her foot and held her stoic gaze.

"I um, came to talk to Brittany," Santana said quietly.

"I don't think that's a very good idea, Santana," Quinn said.

"Quinn," Brittany butted in before more words could fall from Santana's mouth. Her tone was curt and demanding and she wasn't sure why.

"Brittany, please," Santana said, eyes searching hers from around Quinn. "Can we t-talk? In private?"

Santana was nervous, Brittany could tell. The other girl rarely let anyone else see this withdrawn, frightened side of herself and yet here she was, standing in front of dozens of Ravenclaws and nowhere near her own common room. Brittany briefly wondered how long Santana had been waiting there next to the eagle knocker. She obviously hadn't tried to enter even though she probably knew the answer to the riddle.

One last look into longing eyes made her decision for her. Perhaps she would regret it later but then and there Brittany caved.

"Yeah, okay," she said simply.

"Brittany!" Quinn hissed, turning to face her.

"It's okay, Q. Go and celebrate. I'll be back soon." Brittany said before turning and making her way through the sea of Ravenclaws and back down the stairs.

She heard a slight scramble behind her followed by muffled conversation and shuffling feet. It took a few moments before Santana joined her wordlessly and followed back down the marble staircase into the castle.

Brittany was quiet. Santana had wanted to talk so Brittany was going to let her have the first word. Even so, Brittany was at a loss for what to say to her once-girlfriend.

They walked in silence for what felt like ages. Faint echoes of celebration were audible throughout the entire castle as well as voices drifting from the ship anchored in the Black Lake.

Even though they were walking in silence, Brittany couldn't help but feel the change in the atmosphere around Santana. Something was different and she missed being this close to the other girl. It felt like ages since Brittany had been close enough to feel the heat radiating off of Santana's skin or smell the faint scent of her shampoo.

It calmed her and she felt warmer even in the chilling near-winter air.

Santana finally came to a stop next to a tall arching window on the sixth floor. There was a clear view of the moon through the glass panels as it reflected on the murky water of the Black Lake.

Brittany stopped a few steps away and watched the other girl intently. The moonlight made her hair look blacker than ever.

"I'm sorry, Britt," Santana sighed, rocking back and forth on her heels, hands ringing together nervously.

The words were so quiet that Brittany thought she might have missed them. But then Santana repeated them again.

"Brittany, I'm so sorry."

Brittany felt a smile tug at her lips at Santana's sincerity. It was what she had been waiting and hoping for.

"It's just, all this mess is making me mental. I wish things could go back to normal," Santana huffed, leaning against the stone window sill. "I miss the way things were before this damn tournament came back. I miss Quidditch, I miss you, I miss being happy and all I keep thinking about is how I'm meant to just wake up in your arms again."

Brittany's lip twitched but she held her breath and let the girl in front of her continue, trying to fight against the swell that was forming in her chest. She missed sharing mornings together with Santana.

"I was wrong, Brittany. I wasn't thinking. All this, for what? A bit of glory and gold? It's not worth it and I realize that now." Santana took a deep breath and turned to face Brittany, her eyes wide and frightened. "I almost gave up the one thing that means everything to me."

Brown eyes dropped to the stone floor of the corridor they were standing in. Brittany watched as Santana wrung her hands together and nervously kicked at the stone.

"I fucked up, I was blind and irrational and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry bab-Brittany. But in these last few months I've realized… without you I am nothing. You're all I need, Brittany, and as long as you hold my heart, I will have my glory. So please, forgive me?"

Santana's voice was weaker than ever as she lifted her head to meet Brittany's gaze. Brittany watched the girl in front of her. A fire and a warmth had sprouted in her chest and Brittany was easily consumed by it. She was amazed that merely a day ago the girl in front of her had barely acknowledged her existence and yet here she was, pouring her heart and soul out and wearing them both on her sleeve.

Perhaps Santana had been suffering just as much as Brittany had been and she finally found the strength to overcome her stubbornness. The smile threatened to surface as Brittany processed everything Santana had just told her.

"Brittany, please," Santana said, voice wavering slightly as she took a step forward. "I swear, if I had a Time-Turner I would go back in time and change it all."

The comment acted as fuel to the already growing fire and the smile finally broke through unhindered. Brittany couldn't help the giggle that escaped the back of her throat. Santana shifted uncomfortably and Brittany instantly felt the need to explain.

"Santana, that's not how Time-Turners work," Brittany said with a playful smile, taking a step forward. She had forgiven Santana the second the brunette had uttered her first words of apology. Everything else that had followed were simple reminders of why Brittany had fallen for Santana in the first place.

"Britt, that's not-"

"Time-Turners may allow you to travel back in time but you wouldn't be able to undo what has already been done," Brittany ranted, cutting Santana off scrunching her eyebrows in theatric thought. "I mean, you would be able to alter or change them only through external influence but not undo."

"Brittany..." Santana said, a smile playing at her lips. It fuelled the smile on Brittany's as well before she actually considered their new topic of conversation.

"Well if you really consider it, the only way you would be able to change what you did would be if you went back and told your past self not to do that and if that's the case you probably would have _actually_ gone mental by now."

"Well I wouldn't do that but maybe I could leave clues or something," Santana said, shifting forward slightly. Brittany matched her movements.

"Even if you went back in time to alter the past to influence your current actions then those events would have already taken place in order to get you to where you are today," Brittany pondered.

"Well maybe I already went back in time enough to let my future self know I already knew I made a mistake, now all we have to do is wait until we happen to fall upon a Time-Turner. I hear McGonagall has one."

Brittany smiled down at Santana, stepping in closer. "I think we can conclude that time travel isn't exactly literal, for even when we go back in time we are only setting into place events which had already begun because by the time we catch up to the present, the event would have already happened enough to influence us to go back in time in the first place."

Santana furrowed her eyebrows but Brittany could see the smile.

"So, if you could go back in time to let yourself know you made a mistake you would have already known and either apologized before tonight or not entered your name in the Goblet to begin with."

"Brittany," Santana whined.

"Maybe we should just agree that you acknowledge your mistake and we'll leave the time travel up to the professionals. Like Doctor Who," Brittany said, taking a final step towards a grinning Santana, close enough to feel the heat radiating off her skin and smell the scent that was just so _Santana_ that it made her head swim. "The David Tennant Doctor, he's the best… although now that I think about it, doesn't David Tennant remind you of Barty Crouch Jr.?" Brittany furrowed her eyebrows slightly. "Wait, what if Crouch Jr. is actually just the Doctor going back in time? Santana, we should send an owl to Azkaban, what if the TARDIS has already landed and taken him away?"

Santana laughed, eyes shining brightly, "I love you, Britt."

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows further and looked down at the floor in deep thought, now utterly confused by her sudden revelation.

"Brittany," Santana addressed her again, reaching out and taking one of her hands. "We'll send that owl in a second, I promise."

"We should go there now," Brittany said suddenly, standing up taller and looking out the window.

"Brittany," Santana said soberly, gaining Brittany's attention back followed by a tanned hand that reached up and cupping her cheek. Blue eyes locked onto dark brown. "I love you and I'm sorry. Please, forgive me? Could we maybe, start over?"

Brittany was brought out of her musing at Santana's words, all thoughts of time travel leaving her mind as she looked at her girlfriend. Their gaze held as Brittany searched back and forth between Santana's eyes before briefly glancing down at full and slightly parted lips.

The events that had taken place over the last two months had been some of the hardest Brittany had dealt with but looking into Santana's honest and heartbroken eyes, she knew they could move on from all of this. They didn't need a Time-Turner, all that mattered was their future together.

"Go to the Yule ball with me," Brittany stated firmly.

Santana blinked in slight surprise, "Does that mean you accept my apology?"

Brittany smiled, reaching out to wrap her arms around Santana's waist, finally giving in and letting her fingers play together at the small of the other girl's back. "Does that mean you'll go with me?" It had been a dream of hers since finding out about the tournament.

Santana grinned up at her, running her tongue over her lips briefly. It caught Brittany's attention and she was forced to lick her own lips. "Why don't you kiss me and I'll let you know."

Brittany glanced up at the arching ceiling above them, pretending to think. "How about you tell me and I'll kiss you."

"Yes," Santana said immediately. "Of course I'll go with you."

"Good," Brittany said before leaning down and briefly capturing Santana's lips in hers.

Brittany was instantly overwhelmed with the feeling of how at home her lips felt between Santana's. She swallowed a moan, not wanting to completely cave into the ecstasy she was feeling at being reunited with her soul mate and pulled Santana's top lip between her own. It was brief and soon she pulled back slightly to look Santana in the eyes again. "I love you, Santana and I forgive you, just know you're all I need to be happy. I'm still mad at you for entering though."

"I know, Britt. And I was blind not to see it. I love you and I almost threw that away," Santana said quietly. She leaned her weight into Brittany and shook her head slightly. Brittany only held her tighter, never wanting to let go.

"And I'm sorry if I misled you. I will always support you, Santana," Brittany said honestly. "I would have supported you if you were chosen. I would have helped you any way I could have. And I will continue to support you, in any of your ambitions. Even if they are mental."

Santana pulled back and looked into Brittany's eyes, "Thank you. I don't know how I didn't see that before. I wasn't listening."

Brittany quieted her by placing a finger against her lips. "It's over now," Brittany said, leaning down to capture Santana's lips again, replacing her finger. "And I think Quinn needs our support now."

Santana nodded against her after pulling away from the kiss. "I couldn't agree more. You should probably head back to the celebration. I'm sure Quinn is waiting for you."

Brittany sighed and nodded her head against Santana's, not wanting to break their connection just yet and holding her close. Until, a realization occurred to her.

"Come with me," Brittany said against Santana's ear.

Santana pulled back and looked at her, eyes furrowed until she comprehended what Brittany was suggesting. "B-back to Ravenclaw tower? Brittany, I don't know. I don't think your classmates are very happy with me."

Brittany shrugged and started walking off towards the west side of the castle, dragging Santana along by her wrist without waiting for further protest. "Yeah well, you'll just apologize to them too. Besides, I'm Head Girl. They wouldn't be able to do anything about it if they tried."

"A-are you sure?" Santana asked shyly.

In all honesty, Brittany wasn't ready to completely give herself back to the girl she was dragging along behind her, but she wasn't opposed to working towards it. She still felt raw and vulnerable and felt as though jumping back into their level of intimacy could confuse and blind them further. But Santana had touched her with her small speech and all Brittany could think about was waking up with Santana curled into her side.

"I want to share my mornings again with you, Santana. I don't sleep as well without you," Brittany said simply. It was the truth. She had been tossing and turning for the last few months. "And I'm sure Quinn would appreciate you being there as well."

Brittany felt a slight resistance in her hand but when she turned to throw a questioning glance towards Santana she merely saw the other girl adjusting her grip. She soon after felt slender fingers slipping between her own and squeezing.

It felt like home.

As did the walk back through the castle. It was well past midnight before they finally made it back towards the West tower. They hadn't talked much but Brittany didn't mind. A comfortable silence had descended upon them, with Santana's hand interlocked warmly with her own. Brittany saw the small smile that pulled at Santana's lips out of the corner of her eye and she knew it matched her own.

"What the hell, Britt?"

Quinn's voice broke through their silence as the rounded the top of the stairs, entrance to the Ravenclaw common room coming into view. Brittany chuckled and rolled her eyes at the girl.

"Where have you been," Quinn said, striding forward and stopping suddenly when Santana stepped into view as well. "What is _she_ doing here?"

Santana's hand tightened in her own.

"Quinn, it's okay," Brittany said, squeezing Santana's hand back. Quinn gave her a questioning look. "She apologized. We're okay now."

"Dragon shit," Quinn spat, crossing her arms. "Lopez would never. She's too proud for that."

"Hey," Santana stepped forward, "listen here, Fabray. I can be sensitive and you know it."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure, well I didn't hear it so it didn't happen."

"Who died and made you Minister of Magic?" Santana snapped.

"Santana," Brittany sighed, shaking her head at her girlfriend before turning back to Quinn. "Quinn, if Santana says it again, will you get off her back?"

Quinn stood stoically tapping her foot and effectively blocking the Eagle-knocker door. Raucous sounds could still be heard within, even during the late hour.

"Let's hear it then," Quinn said.

Brittany smiled and turned towards Santana who was frowning. "San, it's okay. We're okay," she tilted her head down but looked directly into Santana's dark eyes.

The Slytherin sighed but her lips tugged up in one corner. "Brittany, I was a wanker, I'm sorry, forgive me."

It was more of a statement than a question but it made Brittany grin widely. She chuckled slightly and reached forward for Santana by the front of her robes.

She slammed their lips together not even caring that Quinn was still standing between them and the common room, tapping her foot impatiently against the white marble.

"Okay, alright, stop, please stop," Quinn gagged. "You don't have to devour each other in front of me. I expect silencing charms."

Quinn's words pulled them apart and Brittany couldn't swallow the laughter that bubbled out of her at Quinn's discomfort. It felt just like old times.

"Come on, Quinn. You're missing your celebration," Brittany said, grabbing Santana's hand and pulling her towards the common room door.

"Yeah, no thanks to you guys."

"Hey, we didn't tell you to stand outside waiting for us with your knickers in a twist," Santana said as Brittany answered the riddle put forth by the bronze eagle. She chuckled again as the door swung open and the sounds within spewed out.

When Brittany turned to add to the conversation she paused as she took in the scene before her. Even though Santana had sounded snide and harsh she sported a shy smile as she stepped towards Quinn.

"Congratulations, Fabray. You did well today," Santana said, holding out her right hand towards the other girl. "You make one hell of a Hogwarts champion. I'm behind you all the way."

Quinn smiled and grasped Santana's hand in her own. "Cheers, Santana."

"Brittany!" Mike's voice wafted through the doorway and into the marble hallway. "Where you been? You're missing the party!"

Brittany could smell the fire whiskey on his breath.

"Lopez," his tone changed. "What are you doing here?"

Brittany rolled her eyes yet again (they were starting to get tired) but figured she would have to tell everyone that she and Santana were no longer fighting.

"Santana, come on," she said, reaching behind her and pulling the other girl into the common room behind her and into the large group of Ravenclaws. She might as well get it over with as soon as possible.

She dropped Santana's hand and hopped up on the nearest table.

"Hey!" she shouted over the chatter and socializing. "Hello! Listen up!"

The conversation quieted and someone lowered the music that had been playing. Dozens of eyes fell on Brittany.

"Brittany, what the hell?" Santana hissed, shying away from the center of the room and trying to avoid the eyes that were falling on her.

"Brittany?" A random Ravenclaw asked.

"So here's the deal, Santana and I have made up. She will be staying here tonight. Anyone who questions that or makes a scene will have to deal with me. So unless you all want to be written up for smuggling fire whiskey into the tower, I suggest you all deal with it."

There was silence for a minute as Brittany looked around the room. Everyone was looking at her. Quinn with a smug smile on her face, Santana with burning red cheeks and Mike rubbed the back of his head.

"Well?" Brittany asked, raising an eyebrow.

Several shrugs followed and many people just went back to their conversations. The music was turned back on and Brittany smiled, jumping down off the table and making her way over towards Santana.

"Don't act so proud of yourself, _Head Girl_, it's not like they had much of a choice," Santana said, wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck as she approached.

"Just had to clear the air," Brittany said before leaning down and kissing Santana softly. Oh, how she had missed that.

"Okay, okay, just because you two made up does not mean you get to snog in front of us again," Quinn huffed pushing passed them.

Brittany pulled away from Santana and threw her arm over her shoulders. "Fair enough."

"Quinn!" Mike hollered, bursting into their little bubble and throwing his arms around Brittany's and Quinn's shoulders. He swayed slightly.

"Fabray, when are you gonna open the book?" His words were slurred slightly, making him draw out each syllable. Brittany wanted to laugh at him.

"Yeah!" Another Ravenclaw butted in. "What's in the book, Q?"

Quinn shrugged off Mike's heavy arm and sulked forward.

"Come on, Fabray, tell us what's in the book." Santana.

Brittany smiled towards Quinn who met her gaze. She gave a small nod towards the other girl before jerking her head towards the table she had previously been standing on. The silver book gleamed against its polished surface.

Quinn walked over towards the table, the room quieter than before as everyone watched her. She ran a hand over the shiny surface and Brittany saw a smile grow on her lips. She lifted her head.

"You want me to read it!" Quinn shouted into the room.

Her words were followed by a holler of approval. Brittany grinned.

"Who wants me to read it?" She shouted again.

Everyone cheered again.

"Okay, shut it and listen," Quinn said, grabbing the book and jumping up on the table.

Brittany shimmied forward, making sure to keep Santana firmly pressed against her side. She was going to make sure the Slytherin girl was next to her as much as possible. A slim arm wrapped around her lower back and rested on her hip, holding her close.

They watched as Quinn fumbled with the clasp on the silver book and as the binding fell open. The pages seemed more like silk than paper.

Someone mumbled loudly in the corner and Santana snapped her head around. "Hey, shut your face before I shut it for you." She turned back towards Quinn, "Go ahead, Fabray. What's it say?"

Quinn stared at the pages for a few moments, flipping a few back and forth with a furrowed brow.

"Q?" Brittany asked.

Quinn looked up and coughed to clear her throat. She briefly glanced at Brittany and then Santana before returning her eyes towards the book in her hand.

And then she spoke.

"_Once filled with life from whence my pages came, now masked in silence and filled with eerie dread. You must find happiness to set them free, and escape from the shadows, no longer bound by sleep and fearful dreams_," Quinn paused and looked up again before speaking the last line. "_Take to flight to reach the skies and burning light._"

Brittany held Quinn's hazel eyes as the last words fell from her lips.

* * *

**A/N2: So any ideas on what the riddle means?**

**I hope this scene helped relieve some of the ache in your little Brittana hearts.**


	9. Scene 8 - Yule Ball

**A/N: Sorry for a slightly late posting. I have to tell you guys that THIS scene was the original one-shot I had planned as part 4 for the series. This is the entire reason why I decided to write the whole tournament. Therefore, this scene is the longest in the entire installment. I hope you all enjoy it. **

* * *

Brittany fidgeted with the strap on her gown before shifting on her feet for what felt like the hundredth time. The last few weeks had gone by in a complete blur and before she even knew it, Brittany had found herself at the foot of the Grand Staircase outside the Great Hall on Christmas day.

She had been waiting for this night for so long, excited beyond measure to the point of annoyance, especially after Santana had agreed to be her date. Therefore, Brittany didn't know why she was suddenly so nervous. It had to be related to Santana in some way, the brunette was the only person who could get her heart thumping the way it currently was as she waited.

It was something they had agreed upon a few weeks back: meeting at the foot of the Grand Staircase on the evening of the Ball. While it sounded like something Brittany would have conjured up, it had actually been Santana to suggest it. Brittany supposed it was Santana's attempt at trying to make their night a little more magical since she had gone home to visit her family several days before.

Brittany had also gone home, having returned late Christmas Eve to Hogwarts though it was so different than what she had grown accustomed to with Santana in her life.

Usually they spent Christmas Eve together before going home to their families in the morning and this year had been the first time in eight years they hadn't fallen asleep together waiting for the gifts to appear under the tree. Even though Brittany was excited for the ball, it had also meant a change in their holiday schedule. Needless to say, Brittany had been somewhat depressed about it and as a result, she hadn't seen her girlfriend in five days. It felt like an eternity to her.

Perhaps it was because everything still felt so fragile and new between them, as though they truly had started over.

She fidgeted again.

"Will you calm down," Quinn said, batting her playfully on the shoulder before turning to Mike and adjusting his neck tie and dress robes.

"Yeah, Britt," Mike said, raising his chin slightly to let Quinn work. "You have nothing to be nervous about, you guys are doing great. It's Quinn here who should be nervous."

"Hey," Quinn said, slapping him lightly on the chest, "Watch me walk in there and show you how easy it would be to find another date."

"I'd like to see them try and dance better than me," Mike grinned, lowering his chin and looking directly at Quinn.

Brittany rolled her eyes, "I'm fine guys, and Quinn you are going to do great. You're a strong dancer. Where do you think she is? You don't think the train got caught in the snow do you?"

Just as Quinn opened her mouth to respond, the headmistress came out into the crowded foyer and began ushering students into the Great Hall. They shuffled forward slightly until Quinn could pull them off to the side where the rest of the champions were waiting with their dates.

"I'm sure the train was fine, Brittany. She's probably just making sure she looks extra fit for you," Quinn said, looking around the thinning crowd of witches and wizards.

"Yeah, unless Peeves caught her on the way up from the dungeons," Mike laughed.

Quinn slapped his arm again and tilted her head towards Brittany. He stopped laughing instantly and cleared his throat.

"I'm sure that didn't happen, Brittany," Quinn said quickly, Brittany's mouth already hanging open in question.

McGonagall made her way over to them next.

"Good evening Ms. Fabray, Mr. Chang. Are you ready for your entrance?" She asked them with a smile.

"Yes professor," Quinn answered with a nod and a smirk. She rolled her shoulders slightly.

McGonagall turned to face Brittany, "And what about you, Ms. Pierce? Where is Ms. Lopez on this wonderful evening?"

"S-she's on her way," Brittany answered, shifting her feet once again.

"Oh well, I do hope she comes soon. Champion entrance is in five minutes and I expect you to be inside before Ms. Fabray and the others make their way in."

"Yes, professor," Brittany said, voice dropping slightly in defeat.

The headmistress smiled down at them before making her way towards the other champions and the remaining guests outside the Hall.

Once she was out of earshot, Brittany immediately turned to Quinn and felt her anxiety mount.

"Quinn! Where is she? She's never been this late before."

"Britt, you know that's not true. Santana likes to be fashionably late for everything," Quinn said, rolling her eyes.

"But she can't be late for this. We agreed on a time and everything," Brittany paused and gnawed on her bottom lip between her teeth. "Oh my god, Quinn, what if she's having second thoughts? Quinn, what if she doesn't want to get back together anymore?"

Brittany felt herself panicking as she looked at her friend and ranted. Her heartbeat was picking up, her hands twisting nervously together.

Quinn stepped away from Mike and rested her hands on both of Brittany's shoulders. Though she was sure the gesture was intended to calm her down, it didn't help Brittany at all.

"Britt, please don't freak out. Everything will be fine," Quinn said. "I can't believe I'm the one saying this. It should be me complaining that she's late, not you." The champion laughed and shook her head slightly.

"Maybe you were right, Quinn. Maybe I shouldn't have forgiven her so easily. She doesn't want _us_ anymore," Brittany dropped her head and felt the tears begin to well in her eyes.

"Something tells me that isn't true," Quinn said and Brittany could hear the smile in her voice.

She raised her head and looked at her with a question in her eyes when she noticed Quinn wasn't looking at her anymore but rather something behind her. Brittany felt her heart skip a beat as she held her breath and slowly turned around in anticipation.

Her heart swelled when she saw Santana walking elegantly up the last few steps from the dungeons. She came after all.

Words were lost on her lips as Brittany watched the Slytherin walk towards her. She was beautiful in every definition of the word and it left Brittany speechless.

Santana was wearing a simple but elegant red, silk dress. The straps were thin but followed the curve of her collar bone making the dress appear seamless as it continued over the contours of her body. Her dark brown hair was curled ever so slightly and parted off to the side, making her bangs fall in her eyes when she ducked her head in the smallest of shy gestures.

"Hey there beautiful," Santana said softly, her voice husky and alluring as she finally made it towards their small group.

Brittany opened her mouth but once again found herself at a lack of words. Santana grinned and looked at her feet again.

"This is for you," she said and Brittany managed to move her eyes from the girl in front of her down to her hands where she was holding a single flower.

A white lily.

Santana reached out for one of Brittany's trembling hands and gingerly placed the elegant flower stem in her palm and closed her fingers around it. Santana didn't pull her hands away and simply raised her eyes to look at Brittany again.

The tears that had been threatening to fall before were completely gone and Brittany's heart was beating fast for a different reason.

"Ah, I see Ms. Lopez has finally arrived, late as usual" McGonagall's voice broke the little spell they were under and Brittany turned her head towards the headmistress. "If you two would kindly make your way into the Great Hall, the champions are going to make their entrance."

Brittany saw Santana nod out of the corner of her eye and felt the grip on her hand tighten. Sparks flew through her body at the feeling.

Santana called her name and they turned to walk into the Great Hall together, a smile growing on Brittany's lips as they entered. She could tell everyone was looking at them, both eyes questioning and knowing but they didn't matter. Her free hand fell to the small of Santana's back to lead her further into the crowd and was immediately met with soft but burning skin. The dress was backless and Brittany felt her ears grow hot at the image. The girl next to her was the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on and the fact that she was hers, or seemed to be, made Brittany's heart beat just a little faster.

They came to a stop where they had a nice view of the champions entering as well as the dance floor and Santana turned to face Brittany with a huge smile, one that the blonde had claimed was reserved just for her and suddenly the words didn't escape her this time.

"You are gorgeous," Brittany said in an airy breath. Santana bashfully lowered her head again and slowly looked up at Brittany through her bangs and eyelashes. "Breathtaking, quite literally, Santana."

Santana rested her own free hand on Brittany's bicep, squeezing lightly. The other hands were still locked around the lily flower Santana had given the blonde, its sweet smell barely making it to their noses.

Feeling suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, Brittany slowly drew her hand up from Santana's back, over her shoulder and up her neck until she was cupping Santana's cheek in her palm. She wasn't sure if kissing Santana was the right thing to do but she couldn't help herself as she leant down and gently pressed their lips together.

It was soft and perfect and filled with meaning. Brittany felt her heart leap when Santana kissed back, sucking lightly on her lower lip and gripping her arm tighter. Brittany hummed into Santana's mouth but pulled back not soon after. That simple kiss had no need to last any longer. It had created the spark and set the spell for the night; Brittany could feel it settle around them.

She held Santana's gaze and for a spilt second was grateful they both had decided to wear heels to the Ball. They had picked their outfits separately, not wanting to ruin the surprise, but this way Brittany was still just a few inches taller than Santana. It made them fit perfectly together.

"Here," Santana said, producing her wand from the clutch she carried and pointing it at the lily in their hands. Brittany watched as Santana muttered a spell under her breath which caused vines to sprout from the flower and wrap themselves snuggly around Brittany's wrist.

Brittany pulled back her hand and looked fondly at the vine lacings and soft petals.

"It's beautiful, Santana, thank you," she whispered, leaning into the other girl slightly.

Santana smiled and placed her wand back into the small clutch. Brittany figured she must have used an expandable bag charm on the accessory. The brunette's eyes found hers soon after.

A hasty commotion followed by the first few notes of the champion entrance brought their attention back towards the front of the hall and away from each other.

Brittany felt Santana's hand land at the small of her back and she shivered slightly. She leaned into the other girl just as the first of the champions made their entrance into the hall.

Sophie Larocque was first to enter with her date. He was a tall and handsome Gryffindor who Brittany felt was quite dim when it came to casting spells. But they looked good together as they entered, she'd give them that.

Next was Greger Svensson. He was escorting a girl from his own school. Brittany figured they must have been dating anyway. The poor girl was not very attractive. Brittany rolled her eyes at herself for judging people but couldn't help a grin when Santana reached up and whispered the same thought in her ear.

Quinn and Mike entered last since Quinn was the champion from the host school. There was an uproar of applause and Brittany laughed when she felt Santana clapping loudly next to her. She caught Quinn's eyes as she strode in, arm looped with Mike's and gave her a big thumbs up.

The music stopped when they reached the center of the dance floor and took their positions for first dance. Quinn looked elegant as she moved along with Mike when the waltz began. Brittany knew him to be a strong dancer, it's what made him such an affective seeker.

Brittany and Santana stood silently alongside one another as they listened to the music and watched their friends dance. Soon other couples were making their way onto the floor and jumping into the waltz.

"Would you like to dance, Britt-Britt?" Santana whispered into Brittany's ear, making her heart swell.

Brittany turned towards Santana and nodded with a smile on her lips. She always liked it when Santana tried to take control even though Brittany always ended up being the lead. She was a stronger dancer after all, not to mention taller.

Santana led them towards the dance floor and like she expected, allowed Brittany to take the lead. It took them a few times to get the steps down but then Brittany was flowing with the rest of the students and the teachers. She easily spun Santana around during the incorporated lift and gracefully worked through the steps. Santana's grip was tight against her, almost as though she never wanted to let go. It made Brittany's smile grow even more.

The tempo of the songs changed throughout the night. The orchestra played several songs by themselves before welcoming students from the Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts to join them. Brittany could tell they were performers simply by their stage presence but was blown away by the voice of one small brunette who was wearing the world's most beautiful ugly-Christmas sweater.

"She's really good," Brittany said as they were taking a break and getting a few snacks from the refreshment table. Santana shrugged next to her as she took a bite from a cream puff. The white cream squeezed out and landed on the corner of her mouth.

"She looks like a gargoyle to me," the Slytherin said.

"Santana, that isn't nice," Brittany pointed out but smiled as she reached up and swiped the excess cream off with her thumb. Santana's tongue followed in its wake, licking the rest clean. "Besides, I never said anything about how she looks. She has a really good voice."

"It's okay," Santana shrugged as they listened to the girl on stage belt out the lines to some song they had never heard before. "But mine is better," she winked at Brittany as the blonde brought her thumb to her mouth and sucked it clean, "sexier too."

Brittany smiled down at Santana. "Well I already knew that," she said, taking a step closer towards the shorter girl. She had just begun to lean in when they were interrupted by Quinn and Mike jumping up to the refreshments table.

"Oi! No snogging!" Quinn squealed as Mike rolled his eyes behind her.

Brittany pouted. "And why not? That's not fair."

"Because my fragile gag-reflex can only take so much cuteness for one night," Quinn said, reaching for a cup and leaning between them to spoon out some of the green punch from the table.

"Don't worry, Brittany, we'll just have to sneak some in later," Santana said, making Quinn choke on her punch and cough.

"What were you guys talking about," Mike asked as he slapped Quinn on the back.

"The gargoyle up on stage," Santana shrugged again.

"Oh, Rachel?" Quinn asked, finally recovering from her coughing fit and slapping Mike's hand away.

"You know the goyle's name?" Santana asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, one of her fathers works with mine at the Ministry," Quinn said nonchalantly and matter-of-factly. "She's really good."

"See, I told you, San. Stop being so mean," Brittany said, pouting slightly.

"Brittany, put that away," Santana said, pointing at her jutted out lip, "that thing can kill."

"I'll introduce you guys later," Quinn stated, finishing off her punch.

"That would be lovely, Quinn, thank you," Brittany said.

"Alright, enough, I want to get my dancing on with my super-hot and sexy girlfriend," Santana cut in, grabbing Brittany and pulling her towards the dance floor. "We can talk about meeting miniature mountain trolls later, come on Britts."

Brittany glanced over her shoulder at Quinn apologetically but allowed Santana to pull her towards the dance floor. She would never object to the proposition of dancing with Santana. The way the other girl's body moved with her own never ceased to amaze her.

Santana instantly pulled Brittany flush against her, making all the air in Brittany's lungs escape with a loud puff. They immediately fell into the beat of the up-tempo song that was playing.

They danced, moved together and Brittany couldn't control the wandering movement of her hands. They trailed over Santana's arms, over her back and down. They re-learned the skin they had already memorized before and marveled at the feeling of hot silk against them. Brittany pulled Santana closer to her, letting her hand slide down and under one Santana's thighs and lifting to lead her in a pseudo waltz lift before spinning and placing her back down. The sound of a moan filled her ear as she felt hot breath land against her cheek.

"Brittany," Santana whined against her, gripping her even tighter. Brittany rolled her head against Santana's.

The song ended and it felt too sudden but soon the soft notes of a slow melody were filling their ears and Brittany had no choice but to slow their movements to nothing more than a mere sway. Their hips remained locked firmly in place.

Santana pulled back marginally and looped both of her arms around Brittany's neck, pulling slightly so their foreheads landed together, leaving them to share the same air. Brown eyes met hers and Brittany instantly felt light-headed.

"I'm sorry I was late," Santana whispered up at her.

Brittany had to blink a few times to process what Santana had said. It seemed a little out of place at the moment but she swallowed and licked her now-dry lips before answering.

"I thought maybe you had changed your mind, that you didn't want us anymore," Brittany confessed, eyes dropping slightly.

"What?" Santana asked in broken disbelief. "Oh, love, no. I'm so sorry I made you feel that way. I want to be with you. I want us. More than anything. I was just nervous for tonight."

"Why were you nervous?" Brittany asked quietly. They continued to sway to the music.

Santana looked away briefly before meeting Brittany's gaze. "I guess I just still can't believe we're back together. I wanted everything to be perfect for tonight."

"Tonight is perfect."

"I spent so much time getting ready."

"And you look beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Santana," Brittany breathed out, pressing their foreheads together again and letting her hands play with the hem of fabric at the small of Santana's back. "You could have showed up in a burlap sack and I would have still found you beautiful."

"That's not true," Santana laughed but Brittany could hear the insecurity behind it.

"It is. And I forgive you for being late," Brittany slid her eyes shut and pressed their cheeks together so she could reach Santana's ear. "I love you, Santana. Always have and I always will."

She felt Santana sigh against her and turn her head into her neck slightly. Full lips pressed against her pulse point and it made Brittany's heart thump against her chest. It had been doing that a lot so far that night.

"Although, as sexy as a burlap bag would be, this dress is almost too much to handle," Brittany said throatily against Santana's ear. She turned them in their spot slightly along with the slow music that continued to play and her hand scraped gently against the skin of Santana's lower back. She always loved the way her fingers fit perfectly in the dimples Santana had there.

"Britt," Santana mumbled against her neck, fingers moving up to tangle in Brittany's hair, weaving in to pull them closer.

Brittany gripped at the fabric of Santana's dress against her back, feeling the heat that was rising between them. She felt Santana's lips trail against her neck and over her jaw until reaching her ear and whispering.

"I love you." Santana's voice was deep but soft and it made Brittany cling to her tighter.

She pulled back slightly, just enough to capture Santana's lips with hers before the brunette could complain about the loss of contact. While their first kiss of the night had been perfect and meaningful, this kiss was filled with want and emotion. It was hungry and delicious and Brittany was able to pour all of her hopes and pain into the one act as their tongues swirled together.

Brittany sucked Santana's tongue into her mouth and gripped at the red silken dress. She felt the fingers weaved through her hair tugging and pulling but bringing them closer together. Teeth sunk into her lower lip and she felt her knees buckle.

"Hey, hey, keep it decent, please. There are fourth years around!"

Brittany groaned at the sound of Quinn's voice, pulling away from Santana's lips and dropping her head to the brunette's shoulder. Santana hugged her close as she listened to the girl snap back at her fellow Ravenclaw.

"Mind your own business, Fabray. We don't need a babysitter," Santana retorted.

"No, you don't. But if I don't stop you guys, Sylvester is going to come over here and send you both to bed early with a detention in each hand," Quinn said, nodding towards the faculty table where the woman she referred to stood glaring in their direction. Mike just laughed and continued to lead as the slow song finally came to a close.

"Thanks, Quinn," Brittany said sincerely. "San, I think I need a drink anyway." She stepped back from Santana but stayed close enough so her hands could stay in place.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea, Britts," Santana said, glancing towards Sylvester. "Come on."

Santana stepped around her but not without taking both of Brittany's hands in her own and holding them behind her back as she led them off of the dance floor and back towards the refreshments. Brittany followed as close as possible without tripping over the shorter girl.

They reached the bowl Quinn had spooned punch out of before and Santana instantly grabbed for a cup. Brittany didn't stop right away and instead wrapped her arms around Santana's waist from behind, pulling their bodies flush together and resting her hands low on the other girl's abdomen. She could feel the muscles jump at her touch and it made her grin against the side of Santana's head.

She reached up and brushed the long lock of dark brown hair to one side and pressed her lips to the base of Santana's bare neck before returning her hand to its resting place against Santana's hip. A groan made its way to her ears. Brittany pressed her lips against the skin harder and swayed their hips back and forth.

"Brittany," Santana whined again. It made Brittany smile at how many times she had heard that exact tone in her girl's voice so far that night.

Brittany hummed into the girl's ear, "Mm, Santana." She darted her tongue out and licked the shell. She wasn't sure what was getting into her but Brittany couldn't help it. There was something about that night and Santana pressed against her front.

Perhaps it was the way their bodies molded together, perhaps it was the dress. It may have been Santana's scent, ever intoxicating and erotic in Brittany's mind. The way her hair fell in locks over her shoulders, covering the thin red straps of her gown, was just begging to have Brittany's hands run through it. Or perhaps it was just that tonight seemed to fix everything that had been broken over the past few months. All of Brittany's remaining fears had been washed away and she had the girl of her dreams back in her arms.

They also hadn't been together physically again yet and her body ached for that connection once more.

Brittany knew it was silly of her to withhold herself from the girl in front of her. Everything had felt so fragile, so new and re-kindled that Brittany didn't want anything to get in to way just yet. She didn't want to complicate things that were already confusing and complicated enough. But now her body was crying out for the girl in front of her and she instinctively rocked her hips into Santana's backside.

She regretted it for a split second when Santana turned in her grasp but smiled when she felt the brunette bring their fronts together, a cup of fluorescent green punch the only thing separating them.

"Brittany," Santana said in a flirtatious but warning tone.

Brittany grinned down at her and plucked the punch from her grip before taking a big swig. "What?" She asked innocently.

Santana stood up on her toes and kissed Brittany lightly on the nose before looking over her shoulder.

"As much as I enjoy your hands on me, I'm sure Sylvester has smoke coming out of her ears right about now," she said with a laugh. When Brittany tried to turn around and look for herself, she was met with a warm palm enveloping her cheek and directing her head back towards Santana. "No, don't look." She had a warm smile on her face.

"I bet it's pretty funny though," Brittany pouted playfully. The smile she got was her reward.

"Yeah well it is, Quinn is almost doubled over against Mike in laughter. Poor guy," Santana smirked, taking the cup back into her hand and downing the rest of the punch.

"Well sorry I'm not sorry but I can't keep my hands off of you tonight," Brittany murmured only loud enough for Santana to hear. She watched the tip of the brunette's ears grow red.

"Touché, Brittany but not here. There are children," Santana said, nodding her head back towards the dance floor where a mix of students of different ages were moving to the beat.

Brittany nodded in consent, "Okay, if you say so." She emphasized her words by running her hands down Santana's back and gripping her a little lower than she had been all night. She squeezed the flesh in her hands ever so slightly causing Santana to cough.

"Let's go for a walk," the Slytherin blurted randomly. Brittany tilted her head in confusion with a bemused smirk. Santana just slapped her arm playfully before pulling Brittany's hands higher. "I think we may need to cool off a little bit before we rip eachothers' clothes off on the dance floor."

Brittany laughed and pulled back slightly. "I think you may be right. Besides, I wanted to see the grounds tonight. I heard they're beautiful."

"That sounds perfect." Santana reached for one of Brittany's hands and laced their fingers together. She placed the empty cup on the table behind her without breaking eye contact with Brittany before turning to lead her out of the Hall.

"Hey!"

Brittany rolled her eyes, "What do you want, Quinn?" She asked without stopping their movement towards the great double doors.

"Where are you two off to then?" the champion asked.

"None of your business, Fabray now go play with Mike," Santana yelled over her shoulder.

"Quinn, I'll see you tonight, okay?" Brittany asked, essentially dismissing their conversation. The other blonde huffed but did not protest. Brittany glanced over her shoulder at the girl just before she disappeared from view.

The courtyard out front was indeed a beauty to behold. Ice sculptures and lights twinkled against the dark night sky. Bewitched snow fell softly around them but the temperature was tepid. Brittany figured the courtyard was bewitched to give that impression and they didn't feel uncomfortable in their light evening gowns while they strolled along, hand in hand.

They weren't the only couple outside but everyone kept to themselves. Neither Brittany nor Santana spoke and to be honest, Brittany didn't feel like breaking the silence. There was a comfortable stillness to the air as they strolled along. Every once and a while, Brittany would look over at Santana, smile and brush away the snow that had landed on her dark hair. Santana would grab her hand, pull her close and kiss her sweetly before they returned to their stroll.

After several minutes out on the grounds, their feet eventually lead them back into the castle. They didn't return to the Great Hall, however, and instead found themselves wandering the warmly lit corridors of the school.

Brittany realized their grip on each other had grown tighter, their shoulders brushing even closer and their arms linked together. She played with the fingers in her hand, running her thumb over the worn but soft skin of Santana's knuckles until they reached the last step on the stairs they had been climbing.

The Ravenclaw had assumed they would end up at her tower but instead was pleasantly surprised when she found themselves in the clock tower above the court yard. The giant gears clicked in time and the twinkling lights could be made out below. Santana walked over to the banister by the edge and looked down, Brittany following closely behind.

Her hands moved of their own accord and found themselves once more locking around Santana's waist from behind and holding the other girl close. Brittany rested her chin on Santana's shoulder as the other girl sighed and leaned back into the embrace. They were above the enchanted snow so the air was cooler up in the tower and Brittany felt Santana shiver in her arms as they watched the people below. Brittany held her impossibly tighter and began rubbing circles over her stomach and arms in an attempt to transfer some warmth to the smaller girl.

It amazed Brittany how perfect everything felt. They had talked a lot over the weeks between the first task and the Ball and their time together made Brittany realize how much she couldn't function without Santana in her life. She rubbed a little harder and moved her hands over the silk covering taut abs. They tensed beneath her fingers and she scratched them lightly in reply.

Brittany wasn't sure when they had started moving but their hips had begun to sway back and forth in silent dance. Santana pushed back against her, lacing their fingers together from behind and helping Brittany's hands on their exploration for warmth. She leaned her head back against Brittany's shoulder, arched her back and hummed in delight.

The scent of Santana's hair filled Brittany's nose so she buried it against the skin of the brunette's neck in a desire to get closer to the source. Santana giggled and turned her head slightly towards Brittany.

"Britt," she whispered, barely audible but full of need.

Brittany pulled back and met Santana's gaze. Brown eyes were dark, deep and searching. She recognized the desire that pooled in them instantly and she felt her skin grow hotter; the winter air no longer causing the goose bumps which formed on her arms.

A hand came up and traced the other side of Santana's neck. Brittany could feel the pulse beneath her finger tips and she caved. Cupping Santana's cheek from behind, she pulled her forward and kissed her with an open mouth. Santana's neck strained in her hand at the angle but the smaller girl held nothing back from kissing her just as fiercely.

Brittany felt the fire ignite between them and moaned into the kiss, biting hard on Santana's bottom lip and soothing it with a swipe of her tongue. The contact caused the heat and arousal from before to come roaring back and suddenly she couldn't get enough of the girl in front of her.

Soon Santana was turning in her arms and throwing hers around Brittany's neck, never once breaking contact between their lips as their tongues battled for dominance. Santana's next moan was swallowed up with a swipe of Brittany's tongue against hers.

The kiss brought back a plethora of memories, swarming through Brittany's mind and making her body even hotter. It had been too long since they had kissed like this. It had been too long since they had been this close, their bodies moving together in perfect harmony.

Brittany didn't even realize they had been moving until she felt herself being pushed roughly up against one of the wooded pillars besides the clock gears. Her head fell against it roughly as Santana's kisses moved to her neck, biting and sucking roughly. She heard a faint thud as Santana's clutch dropped to the wooden floor.

"Mmm, Santana," Brittany panted as she fisted the material of Santana's dress against the brunette's hips, pulling her closer. Her hands traveled down and lower until she was gripping Santana's backside with wanton need.

"I want you so bad, Brittany. I need you," Santana husked hotly into her ear. Her words made Brittany shiver again. A strong and tanned hand scraped down her side and lifted Brittany's thigh from behind until it fit snugly around Santana's waist.

"M-me too," Brittany managed to stutter before groaning at the feeling of Santana rocking against her. She could feel the throbbing between her legs growing tenfold with every thrust and every touch. The next groan was lost against Santana's lips as her tongue slipped between them.

They kissed, long and hard, hungry and desperate. Brittany felt the seams of their dresses calling out in stress as they both pulled and yanked the fabric in different directions, both knowing the clock tower was no place to disrobe but wanting it nonetheless. She could feel the frustration mounting within her and could only guess Santana was feeling the same at the way she desperately clawed at Brittany's bare skin.

Brittany gave in to temptation and slid her hands under the low hanging back of Santana's dress, past the barely-there underwear and was met with warm flesh. She groaned and gripped it greedily.

Needing to feel even more of Santana, Brittany slipped one hand out, moved it over the other girl's hip and down her thigh until she was able to fist the bottom of her dress and lift. Her hand immediately found the hot skin of Santana's thigh and moved higher, marveling at the softness of it. Santana moaned and bit down on Brittany's lip, hips rolling into the touch. But when Brittany slipped her hand even higher, Santana pulled back slightly and covered Brittany's hand with her own, holding it in place.

"Santana?" Brittany asked, nervous they had gone too far too soon. They had gotten carried away. Santana smiled at her and shook her head lightly before kissing her briefly but with just as much passion as before. It set her heart at ease slightly but she still gave Santana a questioning look when the brunette pulled back.

Santana let out a shaky breath and rolled her hips against Brittany's again. Her eyes fluttered shut briefly before they opened and looked up at her girlfriend.

"I want to make you feel good," Santana said quietly, voice dry and thick with need. "I w-want to show you how much you mean to me. So you'll understand…"

Her voice faded and she leant forward to rest her forehead against Brittany's heaving chest.

"But I want to show you too, Santana," Brittany panted scratching at the hot skin beneath her hands to emphasize.

"And you will," Santana said, lifting her head to look at Brittany again. She had started to rock into her at a steady pace, reminding Brittany of her growing arousal. "Just please? I need you, Brittany and I need to show you."

She slowly pulled Brittany's hand from where it had climbed against her thigh. Brittany let out a moan of disapproval but was soon distracted by the feel of Santana's lips returning to her neck. The next moan was involuntary as she focused on the patterns Santana was making with her tongue.

Her back arched instinctively when she felt a warm hand cup one of her breasts through her dress, the thin material the only thing standing between their skin. She felt her nipple instantly pebble against the touch and groaned when Santana rolled and pinched it between her fingers. A soft squeeze made her legs tremble, and she tightened the one that was still wrapped around Santana's waist.

Santana's kisses were everywhere and her touches moved all over her body. The heat within her was growing nonstop, building as she felt wetness gush between her legs. Her need for the girl that was rocking into her had never felt greater.

"Santana, _please_," Brittany found herself begging. She arched her back into Santana's touch and pulled her even tighter.

Santana answered with a fierce and needy kiss, all hot and open mouthed, tongue probing and claiming. Brittany let her win that battle, slipping down the beam slightly and moaning when she felt Santana's left hand slide up her thigh and under her dress.

She knew she was soaked before Santana even touched her. She was certain Santana could feel the heat radiating off of her center. A groan left the back of her throat at the sheer thought of Santana touching her and when the pad of Santana's thumb traced her covered entrance, Brittany felt the one leg left holding her up give out.

"Fuck, _Britt_," Santana groaned, pushing her harder against the wooden beam to keep her supported. "You're so _wet_."

Brittany's moan was swallowed up by another hungry kiss as Santana traced her entrance again, applying more pressure this time. Brittany's hips rolled against the touch making Santana push harder against the area that needed her most.

"Fuck," Santana swore again, and soon her hand was moving the material aside and meeting hot flesh with no barrier between them.

"_Santana_," Brittany cried out at the feeling. Slim fingers traced their way through her folds, coating themselves in her wetness. It sent sparks flying through her body. "Oh _fuck_, Santana." Her hips jerked forward.

Santana let out a throaty grown of her own and she moved her fingers higher to trace circles against the tight bundle of nerves. Each flick was like a shock wave through Brittany's body that added to the coil that had been growing in Brittany's stomach since the dance floor.

The clock struck the hour causing the bells above them to ring out. It made Brittany jump slightly but the vibrations through the wood added to the feeling Santana's hand was producing between her legs. She clawed at the bare skin of Santana's back, certain there would be marks there in the morning.

"M-more," Brittany managed to groan out, hips jerking sporadically with need as Santana continued tracing shapes against her heated and most intimate area.

Her hand reached up and gripped the back of Santana's neck, pulling her forward roughly and crashing their lips together. She bit and nipped as she rocked into her girlfriend, the last of the vibrations from the bells dying out around them with a deep echo.

She bit Santana's lip harshly before letting go and practically growling with need, "_More_."

Santana's lips claimed hers again as she quickly lowered her fingers. Two slid in easily and Brittany instantly felt the feeling of fullness wash over her. She cried out into Santana's mouth as the brunette worked to claim her with fingers and tongue.

Santana kept her still for a moment, allowing Brittany to grow accustomed to the feeling of being filled once more. Brittany felt her walls rippling around the digits inside of her and her hips initiated their movement again. Santana understood the movement and pulled her fingers out just enough before thrusting them back in as far as they could reach.

They hit a spot deep within that made Brittany see stars.

She tried to cry out, ecstasy overpowering her but all of Brittany's moans were stolen by Santana's probing tongue. As it swirled against her own, Santana's fingers worked a steady but almost frantic pace. Each thrust added to her mounting arousal.

When Santana added the pressure of her thumb against her clit with every thrust, Brittany felt herself losing grip. She threw her head back, breaking their kiss and arching as far as possible into Santana's touch. She tried to speak but found no coherent words formed on her lips.

Just when she felt herself begin to tip over the edge and into oblivion, Santana stopped her movements, fingers still buried deep within her. Brittany looked down at her with hooded and lust-filled eyes.

Santana smiled up at her and kissed her softly before leaning in and whispering in Brittany's ear, "I love you."

The second the words left Santana's mouth she began to curl her fingers inside of Brittany, hitting something deep within over and over again and suddenly the cliff was approaching faster than ever before.

"Oh, oh fuck. S-santana. Don't stop," Brittany cried out, thrusting her hips into the smaller girl. "There, right there."

She barely made out words of love leaving Santana's mouth as she went plummeting over the edge. The waves of her orgasm coursed through her body, rippling from every fingertip down to her toes which curled in pleasure.

How long it lasted escaped Brittany but Santana was there every step of the way, helping her ride out each surge until she felt her trembling leg unwrap from around Santana's waist and slide to the floor. She felt Santana's fingers slide from within her shortly after.

Her eyes remained closed as Brittany took deep and steadying breaths. Santana was still pressed against her, her fingers gently caressing and exploring, light kisses pressed against her skin.

It took several moments for Brittany to finally open her eyes but she was met with the beautiful sight of her girlfriend staring back at her when she finally found the strength to do so. She reached up and cupped her face gently.

"Hello, gorgeous," Brittany whispered with a hoarse voice. Santana grinned back at her and hugged her close. Brittany sighed and returned the hug. "I love you."

She wasn't sure how long they stood holding each other but eventually the cold of the winter winds around them began to make themselves known. Santana shivered in her grip and Brittany hugged her tighter.

"Let's go inside," Brittany whispered against Santana's ear. "I think my bed would be the ideal place to continue what we just started, don't you?"

Santana groaned and pressed into her. Brittany knew the other girl was still very aroused and it made something rekindle in her stomach again.

"Besides," she began, pulling back slightly to look at Santana once more. She reached up and brushed brunette bangs from her face. "I have one more test for you to win my heart back," she said mischievously.

Santana looked at her in shock and she couldn't help but laugh slightly at the serious look on the other girl's face.

"Relax, Santana. I'm just kidding. Kinda," she said with a smirk and a glint in her eye. "You just have to answer one last question, so let's see what the Eagle has for you tonight." She leaned down and hotly claimed Santana's mouth with her own for a brief moment before pulling back.

They were off and down the stairs before either one of them had the chance to properly readjust their dresses. The enchanted snow continued to fall silently on the courtyard below.

* * *

**A/N2: This scene was also the reason why we hadn't met Rachel before now.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	10. Scene 9 - Deciphering the Riddle

**A/N: Another short one. So I honestly didn't have plans for Quinn and a relationship for her but I had some people asking about possible faberry or whatever Quinn and Mike's ship name is. I guess I'll leave it up to you all to chose so let me know. But this is Brittana's story so whichever you choose it will just be a footnote really.**

**Anyway, thanks for the feedback! I just hope everyone is enjoying this.**

* * *

"Let's go over it again," Santana said from where she sat on the bookshelf.

Brittany was across from her, sitting on the table with her feet on the bench next to Quinn. The champion had her fingers wound through her hair and her forehead slumped on the pile of strew-out books in front of them. Brittany smiled at her with a glint in her eyes and reached out to pat Quinn on the back.

A muffled noise came from the champion and Santana rolled her eyes.

"I can't hear you, Fabray," Santana said, reaching inside her robes and pulling out a nail file.

Quinn lifted her head enough for her words to be clear. "We've repeated the bloody thing enough times, you recite it."

"Oh but it's much more fun to hear you say it," Santana smiled before laughing lightly and beginning to work on her nails.

It was February 23rd, the day before the second task, and the sun had already begun to set. It cast its long rays through the tall windows of the library, making everything glow orange. The room had been restored to its former self once more. Every time Santana looked up at Brittany, her breath was taken away by the way her golden hair reflected the sunlight. She looked like pure magic and Santana was growing even more impatient with their current task of riddle solving.

She thought it would be simple with two Ravenclaws and herself. She supposed Quinn had come to the same conclusion yet there they were with less than twelve hours to go and only a portion figured out.

Quinn sighed and sat up straighter, making Santana smile in victory.

"_Once filled with life from whence my pages came_," the champion recited slowly.

"Right, so the forest," Santana said.

"Yes, I know, Santana," Quinn snapped. "Don't interrupt me."

"Hey, you asked for _our_ help, remember? So I'll help you how I please," Santana growled back, lowering her file.

"It's probably the Forbidden Forest, since it's the only one around here," Brittany said, picking up an abandoned quill from the table she was sat on.

"Yeah, most likely," Santana concurred, "continue, Quinn."

Quinn huffed before the finishing the first line, "_now masked in silence and filled with eerie dread._"

"Well silence can't be that bad," Santana shrugged.

"Yeah well obviously something is wrong," Quinn countered. "Why would the woods be silent? What happened to all the creatures?"

"I think that's what you're supposed to figure out, Q."

"Oh shut it, Santana, you don't know either," Quinn snapped, turning on the bench to face her.

Santana tensed her jaw, fingers gripping the edge of the bookshelf. She opened her mouth to argue back but was interrupted by Brittany.

"Well the eerie dread, what is that related to? What's the next part again, Quinn?"

Quinn glared at Santana but the brunette merely raised an eyebrow in return. The other Ravenclaw turned back towards the table and shifted the books if front of her around until she was able to pull the now-familiar silver book towards her.

"_You must find happiness to set them free, and escape from the shadows, no longer bound by sleep and fearful dreams_," she spoke slowly.

"Okay, so the shadows. They're eerie," Brittany mused. The sun danced across her face, making her blue eyes stand out like flames when she looked to Santana for agreement. They matched the blue of the tie lying loosely around her neck. "And like, scary dreams and stuff."

"Shadows can't hurt you, Brittany," Quinn said, leaning back in defeat.

Brittany's face fell and her eyes turned down to the quill feather she was playing with in her hands. Santana shifted on the bookshelf.

"Well maybe there's something up with these shadows. Maybe they can hurt you," Santana said, trying to defend her girlfriend.

"How can a shadow hurt you?" Quinn huffed.

"Well I don't know but I'm trying to think outside of the cauldron here, okay?"

"No, I think you're right, Santana," Brittany said, sending her a shy but grateful smile.

"Alright, fine," Quinn consented, "let's just say the shadows are the eerie, dread-y part of this game. What do they mean by '_no longer bound by sleep and fearful dreams_'?"

"Beats me," Santana said.

"Thanks, super helpful you are," Quinn deadpanned. "Britt, what do you think?"

"Why don't you try this one, Quinn," Brittany said softly and it made Santana smile. It was Brittany's sneaky way of telling Quinn to do her own work for once.

"Fine," Quinn said, obviously annoyed. "I don't know, what do we keep in our dreams?"

"Scary stuff," Brittany said with a pout.

"Those are nightmares, Britt," Santana pointed out.

"No, nightmares are just scary dreams," the blonde countered.

Santana didn't have a choice but to agree. As usual, her girlfriend was correct. "Well my dreams are usually sexy," she said with a wink towards Brittany.

"I don't think these dreams are of the sexy, lesbian persuasion, Santana," Quinn said, her annoyance evident in her tone once more.

"Your loss," Santana said, shrugging once more and returning to her filing.

"Clearly," Quinn mumbled.

"And speaking of nightmares, want to tell us what's up with that Boggart of your or what?" Santana suddenly remembered, sitting up straighter.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Quinn said, feigning ignorance.

"Yeah," Brittany said, perking up slightly. "Why did it look like yo-"

"Okay! Back to focus," Quinn cut her off. Santana narrowed her eyes at the champion who had closed her own for a minute before returning to the books on the table. Quinn flicked through a few pages before giving up. "I mean, is there something that can hurt us in our sleep? Why would that have to do with the forest?"

Santana let out a short breath but supposed it was not the time to bring up Quinn's unusual greatest fear. She would let the champion tell her on her own time if she ever felt comfortable enough with her to do so. Santana looked across the small aisle towards her girlfriend who rolled her shoulders before speaking.

"But it says '_no longer bound by sleep_', Q," Brittany reminded, sounding slightly annoyed with their lack of progress.

Quinn dropped her head to the table with a loud thud and groaned. "How is this the only riddle I can't solve?"

"Well we've gotten some of it," Brittany empathized.

"Yeah: a forest and scary shadows. We're making progress," Quinn huffed sarcastically, lifting her head slightly. "But now we don't have a clue why the riddle mentions sleep and what the bloody hell is it talking about finding happiness?"

"Well," Santana said, sighing and sliding off the bookshelf. She took a short step towards Quinn and placed a hand on her shoulder before leaning down to be at her level. "Quinn… are you happy? Have you been experiencing any moments of intense insanity? Lack of judgment? I think I saw you ogling that gargoyle from W.A.D.A. at the Yule Ball."

She heard Brittany snort and stiffen a laugh from beside her and grinned at herself.

"Shove off, Lopez!" Quinn growled, giving Santana a good push and causing the Slytherin to fall loudly against the bookshelf. Several books fell to the floor with loud thuds drawing the attention of some of the students around them. Soon the librarian was also giving them an evil glare.

Santana saw Brittany mouth the word '_sorry_' as she bent down to gather some of the fallen books.

Quinn groaned and ran her fingers through her hair again, pulling at the loose and shortened ends. "You know, I bet _Harry Potter_ wasn't up the night before the second task with a bunch of tossers in the library trying to figure out his riddle."

"Hey, who you calling a tosser?" Santana huffed. Quinn just rolled her eyes. "Besides, my bet goes towards that Granger girl solving all that kid's problems. Boy didn't have a clue."

Brittany giggled and pulled out her wand. She twirled it a few times between her fingers before pointing the tip at the quill feather in her other hand and muttering a few words. Santana watched as the feather began to turn different colors and smiled. Brittany looked up with a grin on her face and it made Santana's heart melt. She pushed off the bookshelf, walked over to the girl and rested her hands atop Brittany's thighs.

"Besides, I think you're looking at this all wrong, Q," Santana said, mouthing _'I love you_' to Brittany before turning to face the other blonde. "The riddle says _you_ must find happiness, right? Instead of thinking about what that means why don't you think about what makes _you_ happy."

"A lot of things make me happy, Santana," Quinn said in defeat.

"Yeah, I know," Santana said, thinking about how happy playing Quidditch made her or how much she enjoyed her potions classes. She turned back towards her girlfriend. "But what's that _one _thing that makes you happiest? Brittany makes me happy," her words were directed towards the blonde, "and sometimes that's all I need to get by."

Brittany smiled down at her, dropping the colorful feather and covering one of Santana's hands with her own. The last rays of setting sun were casting their final farewell against Brittany's fair skin and Santana held her gaze.

Quinn hummed next to them, breaking Santana's daze and drawing her attention to her now nodding head. "Well I'm happy for you guys but that doesn't help _me_."

"That's for you to figure out, Quinn," Brittany said, "I'm not sure we can help you with that."

Quinn groaned rather loudly making Santana chuckle. She turned back towards Brittany only to find her girlfriend deep in thought.

"Hey, what is it, love?" Santana asked quietly.

Brittany looked up at her and Santana watched her eyes widen. "Happiness, Santana. You must _find_ happiness. San, what if they mean the Patronus charm?"

Quinn's head snapped up and Santana took a step back to get a better look at her girlfriend. It all made sense as she thought about it. She turned towards Quinn.

"So do you think I'll need the Patronus to help me complete the task?" Quinn asked.

"It makes sense," Santana said. "What comes after that; '_to set them free and escape the shadows?_' You probably need the charm for that."

Quinn nodded but Santana noticed her face falling. Brittany beat her to the question before she could ask it.

"Have you managed to conjure one yet?"

Quinn remained silent before looking away and Santana instantly felt her heart sink for the other girl.

"Wait, didn't you guys practice before finals last year?" Santana said quietly.

Quinn looked up at her with a glare in her eyes and it made Santana feel even worse.

"I haven't been able to produce a full bodied Patronus yet. I can cast the charm but," Quinn's voice faded away.

"You'll get it, Quinn. I know you can do it," Brittany said softly.

"Yeah well, I don't have a memory," Quinn said, shoulders slumping. "I don't know what makes me happiest or what my happiest memory is like you two do."

"Then find it," Santana said, standing taller. "I know you can. It will come when you need it most."

Quinn didn't answer but looked up at Santana with a crooked and helpless smile. All Santana could do was nod and let her know they believed in her.

"Okay," Santana said, breaking the silence since she was beginning to grow uncomfortable with the sentimental atmosphere around them. "What does, '_take to flight to reach the skies and burning light,'_ mean?"

"Hell if I know," Brittany said with a laugh.

Quinn rolled her eyes and groaned, the soft thud of her head hitting the books for the third time echoing along the rows of shelves and through the library.


	11. Scene 10 - Second Task

**A/N: You guys, don't let this stupid show get you down. Fuck spoilers, fuck everything, just remember the love you have in your hearts for these two. **

**I hope this story isn't getting drawn out and boring. This middle section is kind of dull but it is all important towards the conclusion. We haven't reached the climax yet so bear with me. There are still about 7 scenes left after this one and believe me when I say there will be some more twists along the way. On a side note... 100 reviews! That's so awesome, thank you all so much. **

**To the anon who left the 100th review, I like you're reasoning but, well... you'll see ;)**

* * *

It was rather balmy for being a day in late February. The mid-afternoon sun felt good on Santana's face but the fingers laced with her own felt even better. Brittany smiled at her girlfriend, swinging their attached hands between them gently. Their hands remained locked as they made their way down to the Forbidden Forest with the rest of the students.

There was still a sense of awe about the day for Santana. She remembered the weight that had been in the pit of her stomach three months ago as she traveled to the first task alone. Now, the second task had arrived and everything was different. Things finally felt as though they had returned to normal.

The grass was soft beneath their feet. Murmurs of speculation filled the air around them. Brittany shared a small and secretive smile with Santana at the conversation of the other students. Though they also had their own amount of speculation, curiosity and question about the impending task, they at least had an inside view of what was to come.

Santana had stayed in the Ravenclaw common room the night before. The librarian kicked them out at half past twelve. They had made little progress on the rest of the riddle so decided to continue their efforts in the comfort of four-poster beds. Santana wasn't going to lie about using it as an excuse to sleep over. Although, those nights were becoming more and more frequent once again. Just thinking about it put a smile of Santana's face. Brittany smiled back.

"Quinn should be more confident," Brittany said thoughtfully.

Santana nodded in agreement. The other Ravenclaw was smart, immensely so. That fact wasn't unknown to the school. When Quinn had been chosen instead of Santana, the Slytherin had first felt jealousy. After going over everything in her head, realizing how blind she herself had been, Santana came to the conclusion that Quinn was rightfully chosen as champion. She understood the world in a way Santana didn't know was possible. Quinn had a sense of social and technical awareness in areas that Santana lacked. And she had an ambition unlike any other. Sometimes Santana wondered why she hadn't been sorted into Slytherin instead.

Her one flaw was the one thing she kept hidden from everyone else except those she was closest with. Quinn had no self-confidence but made up for it with her wit and charisma. It made her appear mental at times.

"Yeah, she should be," Santana agreed.

"She's just making things worse by freaking out. Her head works like one of those Muggle devices. What are they called, processors?" Brittany pondered.

Santana shook her head and laughed, not really knowing what her girlfriend was talking about but trusting her instincts. Before she got a chance to respond fully, they had reached the erected stands for the second task.

The setup was similar to that of the first task but this time the seating areas followed the edge of the Forbidden Forest for several hundred yards. Three tents stood between the stands and the trees. They were the champions' tents, spread evenly apart every hundred yards and Santana knew that Quinn had been led to one of them after breakfast that morning.

Bewitched, levitating orbs were once again scattered near the stands, providing a means of which to see the impossible from outside the forest. Brittany pointed to a row of seats off-centered from the middle tent and close to several spectator-globes. Santana nodded her agreement and allowed herself to be dragged along by her girlfriend.

Brittany was starting to feel the nerves rising within her. She was a complete mess of different emotions and it was a stark difference from the first task. Santana was with her this time and it helped quell her unease for Quinn. She was still nervous for the girl, though.

Santana walked past her and pulled Brittany up a few rows before choosing a place to sit. When Brittany made a move to sit next to her, however, Santana stopped her with a shuffle and a shake of her head.

The brunette patted the seat directly in front of her, one row below and smiled widely back at Brittany. Warmth spread through the blonde's cheeks as she sat down, Santana's legs bracketing her sides and fitting perfectly into place. She couldn't help but lean back into the other girl and was graciously met with strong arms wrapping around her shoulders from behind. Santana rested her chin on Brittany's shoulder and held her as close as possible.

Brittany hummed at the feeling and settled into the position. Everything was so much better than it had been three months ago. Brittany had purposefully avoided the main seating area at the first task, knowing Santana would most likely be there. Now she would be able to cuddle with the other girl as they both supported Quinn in her task.

It took a few more minutes for the rest of the students, local and visiting alike, to settle in around them and fill the stands. Once everyone was seated, their attentions were drawn to the center champions' tent where professor McGonagall had just emerged from, the director of the Department of Magical Games and Sports beside her.

"Welcome to the Second Task!" McGonagall announced with a voice that was louder than it should be. It made Brittany jump slightly in Santana's arms.

"And welcome to the Forbidden Forest. While normally thriving with life, today our champions will be met with silence," McGonagall explained. Santana went over the words of the riddle again in her head, piecing them together. McGonagall continued, "Something haunts these ancient trees and it is up them to defeat it. They must do this to rescue the beasts of the forest. It is imperative that they complete this task, for they will not be able to proceed on to the third without freeing the creatures of the wood.

"Champions will enter from different points along the forest edge. Each has their own beast to rescue." The headmistress announced. A face of each of the champions occupied the globes closest to them, Quinn's in the center.

Brittany sat up slightly in Santana's arms to turn around and looked at her girlfriend. Santana raised an eyebrow slightly and met Brittany's gaze.

"Here we go," Santana said, pulling back on Brittany's shoulders to have her settle comfortably between her legs. Brittany allowed her to do so and wrapped her arms around Santana's calves, squeezing them slightly.

"At the sound of the canon, the champions will enter the wood. They have one hour to complete the task," McGonagall said. "Champions ready!"

Santana laced her fingers with Brittany's just before the roar of the canon echoed off the forest edge. They saw Quinn rush out of the tent nearest them, nothing but a mere flash of blue, bronze and blonde before passing through the first row of trees.

Santana directed her gaze towards Quinn's projection, Brittany's eyes following. All three of the champions could be seen on the screens in front of the stands, each reference flickering and changing as the students made their ways further into the forest.

Seeing the familiar trees sparked a memory in Brittany's mind. Santana and her had only returned to the Forbidden Forest a few times since their first kiss but that would always be her favorite memory.

The trees were thin at first, their trunks narrow. Leaves riddled the forest floor and everything truly was silent. Brittany had never imagined the forest could ever be so quiet. The wood was a thriving place where even the smallest creatures lived and died. There were no animals in the wood that day, neither big nor small, at least from what they could see.

Quinn had her wand raised, its tip glowing in a bright blue light. She moved it back and forth, up and down as she searched amongst the trees. The champion stopped and knelt to the ground, using her wand tip to search the forest floor. She reached out and gently touched the fallen leaves at her feet.

"What is she doing?" Santana whispered in Brittany's ear.

The blonde shifted slightly in front of her and turned her head to whisper back without removing her eyes from the image in front of them. "Animal tracks," Brittany said. "I can't tell what they are from here, though. Or how old, but she might."

Santana nodded and kissed Brittany's temple. She smiled at herself remembering Brittany's love for Care of Magical Creatures.

Quinn rose and took in her surroundings again. She looked up into the trees and listened. Again there was nothing.

The trees grew thicker and Quinn quickened her pace slightly. Brief glances at the other champion projections indicated that it was the same for all of them.

Brittany's eyes were locked onto the image in front of her, flicking back and forth. Santana pulled gently on her shoulders making the blonde realize she had shifted forward in her seat.

"Sorry," she whispered to Santana.

"It's okay," Santana responded, giving her a gently squeeze with her legs, "you alright, love?"

"Yeah," Brittany said. She squinted at Quinn as she checked behind a tree. "Does anything strike you as odd about all this?"

Santana chuckled behind her. "It's all odd if you ask me, how come?"

Brittany gnawed on her bottom lip and kept her eyes forward. "Does it seem darker in the forest to you?"

Santana glanced up and focused on the images in front of them. Though accurate, they were not the clearest projections. "I can't really tell, Britt-Britt," Santana answered truthfully. Brittany had always been her guide in the forest, even when she had traveled there to search for rare and important potions ingredients. "What makes you ask?" She turned her.

Brittany sighed and sunk further back into Santana. "I thought I saw something but I can't be sure."

"Really?" Santana asked and curiously returned her eyes to the forest. Perhaps it did seem darker.

"I can't be certain," Brittany whispered.

"No, Brittany. I think you may be right," Santana said. "Darker."

Just then, Quinn stopped her trek into the forest. "_Lumos maxima_." Her voice wafted towards where the students sat, watching and waiting.

A bright ball of light burst from her wand tip and levitated a few feet in front of the Ravenclaw champion. It illuminated the cove of thick trees she was standing in and that was when Brittany saw it again.

It was a shadow that did not belong, unnaturally cast and darker than the others. It was barely noticeable. As the light dimmed slowly, the shadow retracted until nothing remained in its place. It was something that could have been easily missed unless you knew what you were looking for.

Brittany saw it, however and judging by the tenseness in Santana's arms around her, the brunette noticed it too. Brittany just hoped Quinn had seen it as well.

"What was that?" Santana asked Brittany.

"I don't know," Brittany said quietly. She flicked through magical creatures in her head. She had always loved learning about them and could probably name more than a hundred at the drop of a Galleon.

Quinn took a step back and the simple movement made it obvious she had seen the same thing. They were met with silence once more. When nothing seemed to change after several minutes, Quinn continued moving forward, wand held higher than it was before. With each step further into the forest, the darker the space between the trees became.

Another flash of light erupted from Quinn's wand. It was quite obvious this time and what Brittany saw shocked her.

The shadow was dark, its source unidentifiable. There was just one but when it moved it sent shivers down Brittany's spine. It rippled, much like a cloak would and that's when it hit her.

"No," Brittany said in disbelief. She shook her head back and forth slowly.

"Brittany?" Santana asked her softly.

"They wouldn't," Brittany gasped.

"Brittany, what's wrong?"

Brittany tore her eyes away from Quinn and the creature to meet Santana's eyes.

"There is nothing else it could be."

"Tell me, love," Santana said, meeting Brittany's eyes. The blonde returned her gaze to the forest and Santana followed.

The shadow had retracted slightly, Quinn circling it slowly as though she was trying to get a better look at it.

"_No longer bound by sleep_," Brittany repeated. "It makes sense now. Santana, it's a Lethifold."

"A what?" Santana said confused.

"A Lethifold. They're very dangerous," Brittany said in disbelief. "But the sleep, the patronus… the silence. It all makes sense now."

"You lost me, Brittany," Santana said.

The Ravenclaw was about to answer when their attention was captured by Quinn on the screen. A flash of blue light and a wisp of silvery mist spewed from Quinn's wand. It was a patronus but a weak one. It did the trick, however, and Quinn darted between the trees and away from the creature.

"No one knew what they even really looked like until five years ago," Brittany said quietly. This was one magical creature she never cared for that much but it was still one she had come across in her studies.

"How did anybody even know they existed then?" Santana asked in bewilderment.

"Well that's the big question, isn't it? The part in the riddle about sleep is what made it so hard," Brittany explained. "They're killers. They stalk their prey as they sleep and then devour them whole. They were more of a myth than anything else until someone caught one. Most people thought they were just phantoms."

"And they're using them in this tournament?" Santana asked, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach.

"They must have found a way to catch and control them. All creatures under ministry control used to be wild," Brittany said matter-of-factly.

"Sounds like a load of rubbish to me," Santana huffed. Brittany squeezed her hand but couldn't help but feel the same way. "At least you were right about the patronus then?"

"Seems that way," Brittany said as she watched Quinn run quietly through the forest. The champion would throw glances over her shoulder every five yards. "It's the only charm known to repel them."

"Do you think Quinn knows what they are?" Santana asked, nodding at Brittany's words.

Brittany pondered her girlfriend's question. She and Quinn had on occasion completed their Care of Magical Creatures homework together but her fellow Ravenclaw never seemed to be that enthusiastic about it. She knew Quinn was book savvy, however, and there was a definite possibility that the champion knew what was hunting her.

"Possibly," Brittany settled, not being able to know for sure. At least Quinn hadn't hesitated in trying the patronus right away.

"You're a genius, you are," Santana breathed in her ear, hugging her closer. "I couldn't have figured this out, Brittany."

"I'm sure you would have," Brittany said honestly, having the utmost belief in her girlfriend's abilities. It didn't stop Brittany from smiling and holding Santana closer, grateful that she was safe in her arms and watching the task rather than completing it. Her heart was still clenching at the notion of her best friend facing those terrible creatures, however. Brittany bit her lip and hoped Quinn could produce the full-powered charm necessary for victory.

Quinn traveled another hundred feet into the forest. She didn't need to cast a spell to see the shadows anymore. By that point they were so thick and dark that they blocked out anything that should be expected to appear normally. It put Brittany on edge for her friend.

Another flash of silver light and the non-corporeal patronus surrounded the nearest Lethifold, subduing it. The shield continued to hold as more of the dark, slithery creatures attempted to reach the champion. When the pressure became too great, the spell vanished causing Quinn to stumble backwards.

The creatures made no move towards the champion right away and for a moment it seemed as though all was normal once more, save for the ever-pervasive silence.

They attacked again and once more Quinn could only produce the non-corporeal form of her patronus. It did the trick for a few seconds but after the charm faded, the champion had no choice but to run and even that seemed futile. The Lethifolds were everywhere, bearing down from all directions and soon it seemed as though Quinn would be engulfed in deadly darkness.

"It's not working," Santana said. Brittany could tell she was nervous by the edge in her voice. "It's not strong enough."

Brittany nodded in agreement. "She's going to have to find that memory," she murmured. "She needs a full bodied patronus if she is going to stand a chance. There are far too many of them."

"She looks spooked," Santana said, nodding her head towards Quinn's projection. They weren't even paying attention to the other champions or their progress. "Do you think she'll be able to concentrate hard enough?"

Brittany didn't answer right away. She thought to herself instead and considered the possibilities. "I think she probably believes she won't be able to. She's strong enough, but she has to believe that first."

Santana gave her a squeeze and nodded against her. They fell silent again as they continued to watch Quinn flee from the shadow-like creatures.

The champion collapsed against a thick tree trunk, wand held high as she threw her head back to catch her breath. She swallowed hard before turning and peeking around the tree. There had to be at least a dozen shadows growing and pulling from the forest around her, drawing nearer and closer.

Quinn closed her eyes and Brittany watched as the champion held her breath. Several steady seconds ticked by and the hint of a smile fell across Quinn's face. Brittany would say she looked peaceful, relaxed even. It was almost as though she had entered a sacred place within her heart that brought her some sort of comfort amongst the oppressing shadows.

That was when Brittany knew Quinn had found it. Whatever memory it was, it had come to Quinn at the moment she needed light the most in her life. That memory, whatever it was, was her salvation.

Hazel eyes snapped open and the champion took a long and steady breath. The smile played on her lips as she pushed off the tree trunk and spun around to face her enemies. Quinn's voice was strong and true when she uttered the charm once more.

"_Expecto patronum!_"

Light burst forth from the wand again but this time brighter and stronger than before. It was nearly blinding to those watching and from it a form took shape. Great-feathered wings spread out, the span as big as an eagle's. Monstrous claws took form along with a wise, talon-feathered head. The bird flapped its wings and burst up into the air. It paused, hovering in a regal form and it became clear.

The giant owl swooped down towards the deadly foes, slashing with its talons and forcing the Lethifolds to flee. Only after the last one had slunk back into the forest, retracted into the shadows from whence it came, did the owl grow calm and return to Quinn's side.

Brittany could see the look of wonder on Quinn's face as they all took in her patronus. It was a wise and regal bird, its magnificent features shown out in the silver embodiment of the owl. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

"Wow," Santana breathed out into Brittany's ear and the blonde had no choice but to agree. "An owl?"

"Yeah," Brittany said almost breathlessly.

"It fits," Santana nodded.

"It does."

The bird flew low to the ground, in front of Quinn as they continued to travel further into the forest. The silver embodiment of Quinn's corporeal patronus cast enough light to lead the way. Many of the shadows retracted, shying away from the protective light. On a chance one tried to attack, the owl did not hesitate to swoop in and subdue it.

It stayed with Quinn until they broke through into a secluded thicket. There, at the far end, stood a Hippogriff. It was alone but chained, imprisoned and held hostage by the forest. The owl flickered and faded into a whisper of blue smoke. Quinn looked caught off guard. The memory must have wavered upon seeing the chained animal in front of her.

The sound of rustling outside of the thicket made the champion jump slightly. The Hippogriff pawed the forest ground in front of it, jumping up on its hind legs occasionally and letting out a roar of disapproval to its current state.

"That's how she's going to fly," Santana said. "It has to be. '_Set them free… take to flight to reach the skies and burning light,'_" she quoted.

Brittany agreed whole heartedly and focused on Quinn's attempt to tame the wild beast. They had had interactions with Hippogriffs before in their Care of Magical Creatures lessons but this one seemed much wilder.

They watched as Quinn slowly stepped forward. Her footsteps were unsure but steady. The beast continued to rein and maul the ground. Quinn halted when she was several paces away from the creature. She paused and met its eye as the beast cried out. They held each other's gaze for several long moments and the Hippogriff grew silent. It watched as Quinn slowly bent at waist until her torso was parallel to the forest floor.

The champion held that position for what felt like ages as time ticked by. Seconds felt like minutes, or hours, Brittany couldn't tell. Everyone around them on the stands was holding their breath until slowly and surely the beast lowered its head in formal greeting.

Quinn rose slowly and began to approach the chained creature at a careful pace after placing her wand inside of her robes. It squawked, making her take a step back slightly but it settled and allowed her to remove the chains from around it. Great, grey wings spread instantly and it clawed at the ground, squawking in thanks. Quinn took a step back to watch the creature in its joy with a subtle smile on her face.

Once the Hippogriff had calmed, it took a step towards Quinn and knelt down in front of her. It was offering its back and, though hesitant at first, the champion accepted the gesture. She stepped forward, running her hand along the giant feathered back before throwing one leg over the animal. She sat just behind the wing joint, gripping the creature with her legs as she leaned forward.

"Alright boy, let's go home," the champion spoke clearly.

The Hippogriff squawked and nodded its giant head before taking off in a run. It burst into the air right before hitting the trees at the far end of the thicket.

The projection disappeared, catching both Santana and Brittany off guard.

"What happened?" Santana huffed.

Brittany shook her head but then she heard it. A squawk in the far distance and her head shot to the sky.

"There!" she shouted, pointing towards the tree tops in the distance. Sure enough there was a creature flying towards them and on its back it carried the Hogwarts champion.

* * *

**A/N2: So definitely double check my facts on this. It was a tid-bit I remember from when I first read _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _and I was completely fascinated by the Lethifold (so I really wanted to use them).**

**What do you think of Quinn's patronus? More specifically, it is a Eurasian Eagle Owl. Beautiful creatures. And before you ask, I don't know what her memory was so give me some ideas. **

**Cheers!  
**


	12. Scene 11 - Three Broomsticks

**A/N: Take two? Apparently this didn't post last time or everyone was refused access. So I tried reuploading it. Let's see if it worked.  
**

**To the guest who asked about Santana]s glory... I wouldn't have a story to publish otherwise. Hang in there. And to my 100th review guest, back again. You make a good point about the M.O.M. rating. However, I kind of side-stepped that because this is 14 years after Harry finished at Hogwarts and 10 years after Rowling published Fantastic Beasts for muggles so I'm going to say for the sack of progress that the wizarding community has made some achievements when it comes to handling dangerous creatures. Like Brittany said during the task, they must have found some way of controlling them. But thanks for you're review! I do take some liberties in the magical world. **

**Here is more Unholy trinity and Brittana for you all. A break from the tasks.**

* * *

There were still traces of snow on the ground in Hogsmeade village by the time late March rolled around. Quinn had been the first champion out of the forest for the second task, putting her in her in the lead. She hadn't talked much about it ever since.

The grounds had remained miraculously quiet since the shadows in the forest. Sure, people were talking about what happened in the forest, particularly those who were unfamiliar with the deadly foe, but it was no longer the topic that was on the tip of everyone's tongues. Instead the construction of a large tower was what everyone was whispering about.

The structure had first appeared the morning after the second task, the base of which was located on the abandoned Quidditch pitch. Since then, Brittany's flying breaks with Santana had halted. No one had been allowed near the pitch since then and every student was forced to watch the tower grow from a distance. Of course, they had no choice: the tower was protected by a plethora of protective incantations. As soon as someone tried to get close enough to see the construction, they would suddenly forget why they were headed in that direction or remember something they had forgotten. It had taken people a while to figure out the trick but for several weeks students still attempted a way around the spells. Eventually everyone gave up and consented to watching the structure develop from afar.

The progress could be seen from Hogsmeade village and was the first thing Brittany saw when she exited Honeydukes with Santana at her side. It was almost as though it wasn't there at all until it was seen out of a corner of an eye or in the background and then every memory came flooding back. Pretty soon the top of the tower would be consumed by the clouds above. Brittany tossed a handful of Every-Flavored Beans into her mouth and chewed happily as she took in the majestic structure.

"I don't know how you can eat those, Brittany," Santana said with a huge smile on her face. "There are some nasty flavors in there."

"Well maybe you should stop buying them for me then," Brittany said, tossing in a few more. "Besides, the good flavors outweigh the bad."

"Yeah, sure they do," Santana said, rolling her eyes. She kicked a pile of slowly melting snow outside of the shop sending slush scattering across the street. "Or you just eat all the good ones and leave me the bad."

Brittany chuckled before sighing and looking at the little village around them. They had been coming to Hogsmeade for the last five years and Brittany had always been fond of the place. It made her wonder where she would settle down eventually. The smile remained on her lips but faded slightly at the thought. She hadn't really considered where she was going to live after Hogwarts. She couldn't stay with her parents forever.

The Ravenclaw pondered the thought. She realized any previous meditations on the subject had always led her to the same conclusion. No matter where or how, Brittany knew Santana would be with her. She glanced at the other girl, satisfied with her conclusion but the where and how of her story prodded at the back of her mind. How long would they stay with their families once the school year came to an end? What would they do for jobs?

Brittany supposed she should have been considering this a long time ago but she had always lived in the moment, enjoying her studies and focusing on the people around her. She had many hobbies and was confident in her abilities to cast spells and charms but she had no idea how she could make a career out of them.

"Fancy a Butterbeer?" Santana asked hopefully, nodding her head towards the Three Broomsticks.

"Sure," Brittany answered with a bright smile.

Santana offered Brittany her hand and the blonde took it happily. Even though snow lay scattered about, the temperature was warming nicely. A cold breeze still persisted but the sunlight that broke through the sporadic clouds in the sky felt warm against Brittany's face. She squeezed Santana's hand in her own.

They entered the bar and took in the occupants. Several Hogwarts students were scattered about, some with Butterbeers and others with Pumpkin juice. A few older wizards sat at the bar with tumblers of Fire-Whiskey. There was a group of rather loud and rowdy students in the corner.

The Slytherin next to her gave Brittany's hand a squeeze and nodded towards the empty side of the bar. Brittany agreed and they walked over, claiming a couple of the bar stools.

"What can I get you, ladies?" The bar tender asked with a smile.

"Two Butterbeers," Santana said before Brittany could answer. "A little bit of ginger in hers please." Brittany smiled at the gesture and nodded at the bar man in agreement. She was glad Santana knew how she liked her Butterbeer.

They sat in comfortable silence, taking in their surroundings until their drinks came. Brittany took a healthy swig of hers and hummed in approval. It was almost strange how perfect everything felt, how normal and domestic.

"Hey, Santana?" Brittany asked almost shyly. She took a swig of Butterbeer and placed the pint back on the worn wood of the bar counter. She ran a finger slowly along the edge, collecting condensation.

"Yeah, love?" Santana said, smiling and then laughed at something she was looking at across the tavern. She drew her attention back towards Brittany and took a sip of her own drink.

"Have you ever, you know," Brittany paused and wiped away some more condensation, "Thought about what you want to do? Like, after Hogwarts?"

Santana was taking another swig of her drink as Brittany asked the question. Shyly, the blonde flicked her eyes towards her girlfriend but kept her head lowered, facing her drink on the counter.

The Slytherin swallowed and placed her drink next to Brittany's. The blonde was relieved by the small smile tugging at Santana's lips. The brunette shrugged slightly.

"Yeah, I guess," Santana said. She held Brittany's gaze. "I figured I'd work in my father's shop in Diagon Alley for a while. He could use some help with the potions."

Brittany hummed. "But is that all? Is that what you really want?"

Santana turned in her seat and placed both elbows on the bar. She looked at Brittany again. "I mean, not forever, maybe until we get our feet settled?"

"Our feet?" Brittany smiled.

"Well, yeah," Santana hesitated, "d-do you not…"

"No," Brittany cut her girlfriend off, "I mean yes, of course."

Santana turned to face her drink and lowered her head in shyness. She smiled as her hands wrapped around the glass in front of her. "Have you thought about where you want to live?"

The question was shy and quiet but hopeful. "Well, only every other day."

"Every other day, huh?" Santana asked, head turned back towards Brittany. She scrunched her nose at the words.

"Sometimes only twice a week," Brittany teased biting her lip playfully.

"Is that so," Santana played along. "And what have you decided?"

The smile grew on her face and she took another sip from her Butterbeer. She could really taste the ginger today. "I don't know. I figured we could get a flat in London or the likes. Someplace small with a kitchen and a bed to call our own."

"Sounds perfect," Santana smiled.

"But what then?" Brittany asked. Santana looked at her with a confused expression. "After we get our feet settled," she prompted.

Santana nodded her head in understanding and then shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I've always wanted to work for the Ministry. Maybe I could be an Alchemist there or something like that."

"I think you're going to do it," Brittany said immediately. "I think you'll do an amazing job."

"Well let's not get ahead of ourselves here," Santana said, "That isn't going to happen tomorrow."

"No, but I believe it will because I believe in you," Brittany said.

"Thanks, Britt," Santana said seriously. She held her gaze for a few seconds. "Well, what about you?"

The blonde sighed, having feared this question to come. "I'm sure I'll find something. As long as I'm with you, I'll be happy."

Santana frowned and opened her mouth to respond. But before she could get any words out, they were interrupted by a slight ruckus. A few seconds later and Quinn stumbled over to them, placing her empty pint on the counter between them.

"Hello, ladies," she said with a grin. Brittany could hear the slight slur of the champion's words. "Could I get another, please?" She motioned towards the bar man who was wiping out a few glasses with a rag that didn't appear quite clean. He nodded and turned to the barrel nearest him.

"Hey, Fabray," Santana said with interest. "What are you up too?"

Quinn shrugged and accepted the drink that was placed in front of her. "Just needed a few drinks is all."

"Just a few?" Santana asked with a smirk.

Quinn snorted into her drink. "What are you two chatting about over here?"

"What we're going to do after we finish Hogwarts," Brittany supplied. Santana nodded.

"Is that so," Quinn said.

"Yeah, we're going to live in London together. Tom and Jerry will come too," Brittany said.

"Yep, that's right," Santana said, smiling at Brittany. "What about you, Fabray? What are your big plans?"

The champion took a giant gulp of her Butterbeer, wiping her mouth after she finished it. "Me?" Quinn laughed slightly. "I just want to survive this bloody tournament." It was a statement made in all seriousness.

Brittany coughed slightly and caught Santana's eyes as they lifted from the bar. The brunette avoided her gaze at first but then met her head on. There was a flash or regret in Santana's brown eyes, regret coupled with relief and apology. Brittany smiled at her and shook her head slightly to let the other girl know that everything was behind them. They only had their future together.

"Don't be so negative, Fabray," Santana said, smiling at Brittany as she did so.

The champion shrugged and took another swig of her drink.

"And as much fun as it is to watch you try and function after one too many Butterbeers, try and lay off the drink," Santana continued, nodding her head towards the pint in the Quinn's grip.

"I'm not drunk, Lopez. I just needed to take the edge off," Quinn snapped. "You try being champion and let me know how it feels."

It seemed as though the entire tavern grew quiet with the statement. Brittany shifted awkwardly in her seat as she looked at the two girls in front of her.

Santana had one hand on the bar, wrapped around her own glass as she glared up at Quinn who was standing in between them. She saw the champion shift uncomfortably under Santana's gaze. It wasn't like Santana was glaring daggers at the other girl; she was just staring at her almost as though she was thinking really hard. The quiet persisted.

"Santana, I'm... I didn't mean," Quinn started, halting her words when it was obvious she was unsure how to address her mistake.

"No," Santana said. She tore her eyes from Quinn and took a sip of her drink before looking at Brittany. "It's okay, Fabray. You're right. I don 't know how it feels." She held Brittany's eyes, "And I hope I never have to."

"I'm sorry, Santana," Quinn said, looking defeated.

"I'm not," Santana said, turning to look at Quinn directly. "I'm glad things worked out the way they did. You are the Hogwarts champion, Q, and rightfully so."

Quinn smiled back at Santana and it made Brittany grin as well. "You've grown up, Lopez. What happened?"

"I could say the same for you," Santana countered, giving the girl a once-over.

Quinn snorted. "Please, don't flatter yourself."

"She doesn't need too," Brittany spoke up with a grin. She winked at her girlfriend who blushed and turned back to her drink.

Quinn simply shook her head and looked between Brittany and Santana. "Look at you guys. You have it all planned already don't you?" It was Brittany's turn to blush under Quinn's gaze. "Moving in and what not, next you're going to tell me you're going to have kids."

Santana was taking a giant gulp from her drink when the words left Quinn's mouth and she ended up spraying a mouthful of Butterbeer all over the bar counter top. The barkeep looked at her with a funny grimace on his face before whipping out his wand. After a flick, the spilled liquid vanished and Santana turned to look at Quinn in shock.

"Relax, stud. I'm just kidding," Quinn said as she broke out in fits of laughter at Santana's face. Brittany tried her hardest to hold her own laughter inside and was forced to bite her lip in the effort. She met Santana's gaze and winked playfully.

Santana huffed dramatically, "Shove off, Fabray."

Quinn finally stopped laughing and sobered, "Alight, Lopez. Have it your way. I'm sure I'll see you two later anyway. I should get back to my table." She jolted her head towards the diverse range of students in the corner, "Until then, use protection, ladies."

She was across the room before Santana could rise to her feet. Brittany caught her around the waist, laughing into Santana's chest as the brunette shouted obscenities across the tavern. The Ravenclaw finally managed to subdue the yelling girl and wrestled her back into her seat in a fit of giggles.

"She's just making fun, San," Brittany said with a laugh at how flustered her girlfriend had gotten. She leaned down and gave her a chaste peck on the lips. She could taste the Butterbeer and Brittany licked her lips as she pulled away.

The kiss seemed to sober Santana immediately and the other girl began to relax back into the bar stool. Brittany followed.

"You don't think she's serious about just wanting to survive, do you?" Santana asked quietly.

Brittany cocked her head and looked at her girlfriend thoughtfully. "I'm sure she has some grand plan. Quinn always does."

Santana nodded her head in contemplation. There was only a small swig left in the bottom of her glass and Brittany watched as she finished it in one gulp.

"And what about you?" Santana asked, only lifting her head to look at Brittany after the words were out. "Is there not some grand plan for you as well?"

Brittany smiled back at the Slytherin noticing her tie was a bit askew and reached forward to fix it. Her eyes met brown after she evened out Santana's collar. "Like I said, as long as I'm with you I'll be happy. You are my grand plan, Santana."

Though obviously touched, Santana frowned. "There has to be more to it than just me, Brittany. I want you to do something you love. Something you have a passion for." Santana continued speaking before Brittany had a chance to respond, "And don't you dare say I'm your passion and all you want to do is me."

"You know me too well, Santana," Brittany said with a wink. Her heart was only half in it, though. Brittany could tell Santana saw through it as well. The other girl had always been good at calling her out on her feelings.

"Brittany," Santana prodded. She reached forward and took her hand.

"I mean, it sucks I don't know what I'm going to do after we graduate but it doesn't really bother me that much. I'll be with you. Ever since I met you, Santana, I've known we would have a future together," Brittany explained truthfully, her own words helping her grow more comfortable with the idea. "So as long as I have you, I'll be happy. Everything else will work out in the end."

Santana stared back at her in amazement with a heart-felt smile on her face. "You amaze me, Brittany," she said, shaking her head back and forth slightly. "How can you be so selfless?"

Brittany shrugged and held Santana's gaze, smiling warmly, "It's pretty easy when you love Santana Lopez."

Santana smiled widely at her, still shaking her head, "I love you."

"I know," Brittany grinned.

"But I still think you should do something you really love. You are too talented of a witch to go unnoticed, Brittany," Santana supplied.

The blonde sighed, relenting to her girlfriend's persistence even though she found herself comfortable with her conclusions. "And I want to. I just don't know what that is yet."

Santana nodded, seeming content with Brittany's answer, "I can understand that."

Brittany smiled shyly at Santana where she sat across from her. With one last tip of her glass, the rest of her Butterbeer emptied into the back of her throat. She licked her lips, savoring the last of the ginger.

"Fancy another?" She asked the Slytherin across from her with an arch of her eyebrow.

Santana grinned, nodding as she did so while Brittany turned to signal the bar man to take their orders.

"So about that flat of ours…" Brittany prompted, glancing at Santana over her shoulder as the man approached and gathered up their empty mugs. Santana let out a hearty laugh and Brittany felt at home already.

* * *

**A/N2: I don't know much about London's neighborhoods but where do you want them to live?**


	13. Scene 12 - Third Task

**A/N: Third and final task is here! I hope you've enjoyed them even though Quinn was the champion instead of Santana. The reason why it took me so long to write this part in Something was because I wanted to come up with new tasks to make them different, yet similar, to the book. **

**I'm sorry for the double posting for last chapter. I really have no idea what was going on with the site that wasn't letting people access the new scene. Hopefully there will be smooth sailing from now on. If something like that ever happens again just shoot me a PM or ask on Tumblr. It took me a while to realize it wasn't working because I was snowboarding all day on Saturday so I didn't have service on the mountain. Normally, I try to be very quick at responding unless I'm at work.**

**Things are going to pick up from here on out (or at least I think so).**

**And for those of you following me on Tumblr, this is where the book cover I'm currently using while posting there came from.**

* * *

Brittany woke up in Santana's arms on the morning of the third task. They were in the Slytherin dungeons instead of the Ravenclaw tower. It wasn't that Brittany minded spending the night with Santana in her house, she actually quite enjoyed changing things up once and a while and Santana's dorm-mates were not as keen to discovering their secrecy enchantments as Quinn was, they just didn't stay there as often for some reason. The change had been suggested by Santana the night before to allow Quinn adequate preparation for her impending task. The three of them always ended up staying awake longer than necessary when Santana crashed at the Ravenclaw tower.

The blonde stretched, feeling the muscles in her back ache happily and the bones in her spine pop at the adjustment. Santana murmured in her half-asleep daze, drawing Brittany up to lean over the other girl.

She softly kissed Santana's slightly parted lips and watched as brown eyes fluttered open to meet hers.

"Morning, beautiful," Brittany said with a smile.

Santana grinned back up at her. The first words that left her mouth were jumbled and scratchy, filled with sleep and forcing her to clear her throat and start over. Brittany just scrunched her nose at the attempt.

"Shut it," Santana grumbled with another grin, wrapping her arms around Brittany under the covers and sliding her hands under her sleep shirt. It was warmer due to the late-spring temperatures but the dungeons always felt a little colder.

"Do you think Quinn was alright alone last night?" Santana asked through a yawn.

Brittany shrugged. "I'm sure she managed."

"Maybe we should have stayed after all. I don't want her to feel alone in all this."

"Aw, Santana you care!" Brittany teased, poking Santana in the ribs.

Santana squealed at the invasion and tried to get away from Brittany's prodding fingers. It wasn't that she had wanted to leave Quinn alone the night before, she just felt as though Brittany and herself as a pair were a bit invasive. Today was the last task and Quinn was in the lead. Santana would do anything to help the champion get a head start.

"Yeah well, surprise," Santana said cheekily and with a grin. "Maybe we should have just made her sleep down here. That tower on the pitch is starting to freak her out I think. You guys can really see everything from up there."

Brittany nodded in agreement. "I think she's trying not to dwell on it, really. Besides, imagine her trying to sleep in this bed with us. I think she'd have a nervous breakdown."

A hearty laugh erupted from Santana's throat as she pictured that exact scene. She nodded, agreeing with her girlfriend.

"What's the time?" Santana asked after a few minutes of lying in bed and stroking her fingers up and down Brittany's back. She rolled away from her girlfriend slightly and craned her neck to look at the clock on the far wall of the dormitory. It was just after 9 in the morning.

"Must we get up?" Brittany asked, burrowing her head into Santana's shoulder.

"We should go and find Quinn, make sure she's awake and eaten breakfast before the task," Santana propositioned. She stretched one last time and began to shift out of Brittany's grip.

Brittany grabbed her and pulled her in for one last kiss before relenting and also rising to her feet.

They walked up from the dungeons together and made their way towards the Great Hall. It was already packed to near capacity with students who were getting their fill before the task. Santana stood on her toes to look over the shoulders of the students, craning her neck to try and spot Quinn. She heard laughter next to her and turned to glare at Brittany.

"Sorry I'm not as tall as you are, _Pierce_," Santana joked at her laughing girlfriend. While Santana strained to reach and adequate height, Brittany had to simply lift her chin slightly to look around.

"I don't see her," Brittany said with a pout, sobering from her laughter.

"Well shit, neither do I," Santana said with a huff.

"Do you think she overslept?" Brittany asked worriedly, still looking around her.

Santana dropped back down to her feet and crossed her arms. Her bottom lip found its way between her teeth as she continued to scan the crowd. Brittany began tugging on her robes as an idea began to form in her head.

"Santana, maybe we should go back to Ravenclaw tower," Brittany said.

"No," Santana cut in, turning to look at her girlfriend. "I think I know where she is. Come on," Santana reached for Brittany's hand and took it before pulling her back towards the entranceway.

Santana led Brittany through the large double doors and out into the courtyard beyond. The sun hit them immediately as it peeked through a hole in the clouds above. The courtyard was relatively empty but it wasn't where Santana was leading the other girl anyway. She continued to pull her along, down the hillside, past the Whomping Willow and over the bridge that led away from the castle. They continued until the edge of the forest came into view and stopped just before the first line of trees.

"Santana?" Brittany asked, curious.

Santana glanced at Brittany and nodded for her to follow. She took one last look over her shoulder at the tower in the distance before they disappeared into the cool shade of the forest.

It didn't take them long after that to reach Santana's destination. The paddock wasn't necessarily hidden and much like Santana had expected, she saw a short-haired blonde girl gently stroking the beak of one of the Hippogriffs contained within.

"Quinn," Brittany breathed out, dropping Santana's hand and making her way over to her fellow Ravenclaw. Quinn looked up at the sound and appeared as though they had caught her off guard in her musings.

"Brittany, Lopez," Quinn stumbled. "Have a good night?"

"We should ask you the same thing, Fabray," Santana said, stepping forward. When she was close enough she leaned low, giving a little bow to the beast in in front of her. Only when it bowed back did she continue speaking. "You weren't at breakfast."

Quinn shrugged and returned to her stroking.

"Are you nervous?" Santana asked in a much more serious tone than before.

Hazel eyes flicked up and met hers. She had been expecting to see fear or some other negative emotion there but was pleasantly surprised when she didn't. Instead she saw focus and if anything, confidence.

"No," Quinn said simply, playing with one of the grey feathers on the beast in front of them. "I ate earlier and before you ask again, I slept fine. I just woke up early and thought I'd pay him a visit."

She nodded at the Hippogriff who clawed at the ground. Santana hummed in understanding as Brittany approached them, also bowing to show her respect.

"Is there anything we can do?" Brittany asked quietly.

Quinn was thoughtful for a second before shaking her head. "You can stay here," she finally answered. "Until we have to go to the tower."

Brittany nodded immediately and Santana felt a smile grow on her face. They stayed and watched as Quinn interacted with the animal she rescued a few months back. It made Santana understand where the relaxation Quinn was emitting came from.

Eventually they had to leave before anybody found them there before the task. It didn't surprise Santana how quickly the time passed. Even in complete silence, save for the Hippogriffs and the other creatures of the wood, Santana soon found herself walking out of the Forbidden Forest with the two Ravenclaws and back towards the tower looming in the distance.

More clouds had rolled in during their time in the forest preventing any sunlight from finding its way through to warm their faces. The young June air was thick and heavy as they walked back over the bridge leading up to the castle.

"Do you want to go back to the castle first?" Brittany asked her fellow Ravenclaw. Santana lifted her head from the ground she was studying as they walked.

"Nah," Quinn said, kicking the grass slightly, "I have everything I need right here."

Santana smiled at that and looked over to Brittany. The blonde met her eyes and smiled shyly back before turning and focusing on climbing the hill. The Quidditch pitch was on the other side of the grounds but they could already hear the commotion beginning to rise as students made their ways down to the base of the tower.

The Slytherin watched as the structure grew in her line of vision the closer they got. Its height was ominous with the overcast clouds completely obscuring the view of the top. There was no visible entrance to the tower and the first noticeable features besides the structure's height were platforms that jutted out hundreds of feet into the air, sporadically placed around its body. There was no way of knowing where they led before the champions embarked on their task.

Brittany and Santana parted ways with Quinn when they reached the arena, boding her farewell as the Ravenclaw champion walked off calmly towards the champions' tent. Santana stood watching her friend retreat for several moments before she felt Brittany tugging on her robes.

"Come on, Santana, let's go find seats," Brittany suggested and Santana nodded her head in confirmation.

She followed her girlfriend up several flights of stairs until they found an open section in the stands. There were only three globes for this task, one for each champion and they were much bigger than they had previously been. This time, Brittany sat behind Santana and forced the Slytherin down in front of her before wrapping her arms around the girl. Students all around them were pointing at the structure in the center of the pitch or peering up into the sky and asking all sorts of questions. It was the first time anyone had been that close to the structure, the protection charms having finally been removed. At the stands' height, the first platform was just above eye level. When the clock struck eleven, everyone stopped talking and directed their attention towards where the faculty sat.

"Welcome," McGonagall started, "to the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. I know many of you have been questioning the structure which lay before you. This tower has been built with the most important foundation: the foundation of learning. Our champions must use what they have learned, both during their time in school and as part of this tournament to fight their way to the top of this tower. This is no easy feat, for not only do many obstacles lie in their way, but there is no way into the tower from the ground.

"Our champions," the headmistress paused, gesturing to something on the pitch below. Santana craned her neck to see and spotted the three champions lined up on the grass, each one across from the Hippogriff they rescued from the Forbidden Forest, "must reach the first platform by the beasts they rescued from the second task. Only then will they be permitted to enter the tower and begin their ascent."

Santana sat back and looked behind her at Brittany who raised a slim eyebrow.

"Seeing that Ms. Fabray holds the lead, she will be the first to begin the task. There are three ways to reach the top, three paths to choose from but each champion must take a different path from the others. We wish them the best of luck and let the task begin!" McGonagall's voice rung out and was soon followed by the bang of a cannon.

Santana immediately shot to her feet and nearly ran to the edge of the stands they were sat on. Brittany stumbled next to her just as Quinn was rising from the low bow she had presented to her beast. The creature graciously allowed the Ravenclaw to mount it once more and she was in the air in less than a heartbeat, racing towards one of the platforms that contained an entrance to the tower.

She reached it in no time at all, choosing the highest of the three entrances and landed her beast with great ease. The platform was empty, barren and the same black stone as the rest of the tower. An arched doorway lay carved into the side of the tower across from where Quinn had landed. The champion dismounted, landing on her feet lightly and pulling her wand from her champion's uniform. She turned and gently patted the beak of her Hippogriff one last time.

It was dark inside the tower at first and Quinn peered through the gloomy air. Three steps in and a blast of light illuminated the interior for a split second. When it settled, tiny glowing balls of blue flames were scattered about inside the tower. They provided little light for the task at hand but outlined a set of stairs directly across from the entranceway. The stone steps curved and disappeared with nothing but the pale blue glow indicating they continued to rise.

"_Lumos_," Quinn murmured, adding the light of her wand tip to that of the blue flames. Santana wasn't sure how much it helped, however, and it seemed to only further obscure the other girl's vision.

The first step was hesitant and Quinn tried her best to peer around the curve of the stairs. Another step brought her higher until the champion was slowly beginning to make her way up the spiral staircase. Santana could only imagine how dank and musty it must feel inside the tower. She shuddered at the idea and leaned forward against the railing of the stands.

The second champion lifted into the air and rocketed towards the second highest entrance. Drawing her attention towards Quinn once more, Santana watched as her friend continued to climb the tower. The champion paused after a few more steps. She had come to a fork in her path. One set of steps jutted inward towards the center of the tower while the other continued in its spiral ascent. The wand-light was directed towards the darker steps leading towards the center of the tower. Quinn took a few steps inward, the blue flames fewer and scarcer in that direction. She paused after a few steps and backed out and towards the main steps once more.

Santana frowned at what she watched in front of her. The tower hadn't appeared that large from their view point. The idea of the tower core being much larger on the inside than the outside made her stomach churn slightly. There could be an infinite number of passageways inside the structure in front of them.

The sound of Quinn's breathing brought Santana's focus back to her friend. It seemed as though the Ravenclaw had decided against the divergence and continued upward. After one more curve in the steps, a natural light poured from around the corner. Quinn's feet quickened their pace and soon a second archway could be seen at the top of the stairs.

Quinn was practically sprinting, taking two steps at a time towards the next platform when something shot out and wrapped around her ankles. She hit the stone steps hard, the echo ricocheting off of the walls as she groaned. Whatever was wrapped around her ankles pulled and she was dragged further back down the steps. She let out a cry and managed to snatch up her wand, dropped when she had initially hit the stairs.

Light illuminated the passageway at once and the vines wrapped around Quinn's legs instantly became evident. They tightened their grip and wrapped higher around her limbs while others danced around in the air above her. Down the stairs, a dark enclosure could just be made out in the gloom. Quinn must have missed it in her haste.

One of the free vines whipped out, sending spikes flying towards Quinn. She immediately threw up her arm to shield her face and a dozen or so spines embedded themselves into the leather gauntlet all the champions were required to wear.

"Shit, that's a Venamous tentacula," Santana whispered to Brittany. "Those spikes are deadly."

Brittany whipped her head towards Santana and looked at her with worried eyes, gnawing on her bottom lip.

"_Diffindo!_" Quinn's voice range out. Hundreds of cuts appeared on the vines that wrapped around the champion's legs. She kicked her feet against the plant and shot the curse towards her foe again. The vines began to retract, the ones that still remained anyway. Dozens lay severed around Quinn and she pushed out against the steps, using her hands to help lift her higher and away from what remained. She reached up and yanked the poisonous spines from the leather on her forearm and threw them back down the stairs before scrambling to her feet.

She was running back up the stairs a second later and looked over her shoulder as she stumbled back out into the open. The growl that filled the air was enough for the champion to come to a screeching halt. A blast followed soon after.

Quinn threw herself against the edge of the tower, sinking to the ground slightly as a look of horror filled her face.

"Is that a…" Brittany began.

"I thought those things were extinct," Santana said, taken aback by the sheer size of the creature in front of Quinn. The Blast-Ended Skrewt flicked its huge stinger-tail back and forth behind it. The pale armor covering its body reflected the little daylight that was left in the sky.

Santana craned her neck upwards, shading her eyes from the dimly-lit sky to try and spot Quinn on one of the platforms. Nothing could be made out so she conceded to lowering her gaze back to the projection in front of her. Another blast filled the air around them as the Skrewt propelled itself forward towards the champion.

Quinn dove out of the way and the Skrewt hit the side of the tower, the sound of its armor ringing out into the air. Skidding to a halt, Quinn turned to take in her surroundings. The platform was larger than the first, protruding further off of the tower. A set of stairs that ran along the edge of the tower and up could just be made out as the Skrewt pushed back from the building and turned on Quinn again.

Sparks flew from its body as Quinn cast her first spell. It bounced off the shiny armor and harmlessly hit the stone behind it. The creature blasted forward again and Quinn was barely able to get out of the way. She landed on her shoulder and flipped onto her back just as the scorpion-like tail came flailing down towards her. Pushing off, Quinn rolled over to the side but the Skrewt jabbed relentlessly. Quinn scrambled to her feet as fast as she could, tossing spells over her shoulder and running towards the stairs against the tower.

Another blast and the Skrewt clipped Quinn's side, sending her flying. She hit the stone and skidded to the far side of the platform, barely managing to throw a hand out to grip the edge as she went tumbling over. Santana felt her stomach clench as she watched her friend hang onto the stone from high above, feet dangling.

The giant stinger came hurtling down towards where Quinn was hanging. She barely managed to swing herself away and bring her wand hand up to grip at the platform as her feet continued to dangle in midair. Struggling to pull herself up, she let her arms strain to their full potential as the beast above her continued to spray the platform in sparks.

"_Ascendio_!" Quinn shouted, propelling herself high into the sky. She flipped once in the air before landing roughly on the other side of the Blast-Ended Skrewt on the platform. Stumbling slightly from the landing, the champion still managed to make her way towards the external stairs on the tower. The Skrewt sent a wave of sparks in her direction as she began to climb.

Quinn ran up the stairs, panting but not giving up as the creature pursued her. She kept as close to the tower as possible, with no hand rail or wall preventing her from tumbling off the edge of the stairs and falling to the pitch far below. Another blast sounded and sent a vibration through the entire tower. Finally, another platform came into view and Quinn stumbled out onto it. That one was empty save for another entranceway into the tower. Skidding to a halt in the abrupt change of direction, Quinn nearly fell to the stone beneath her feet as her foe came bursting onto the new platform.

Her feet scrapped at the stone and Quinn made her way towards the entrance, nearly being knocked off her feet by a spiked tail. She leapt over it and came to a stop just inside the door.

"_Bombarda maxima!_" Quinn shouted pointing her wand at the base of the platform underneath the beast that still occupied it.

The explosion filled the Quidditch pitch below as the rock blew apart. The Skrewt blasted forward towards the door, reaching the entrance just as the rock beneath it exploded and crumbled, blasting away from the tower. The beast was thrown up into the air and away from the magnificent structure.

Huge chunks of rock came falling down from the sky towards the pitch. All eyes, including Santana's, were skyward while they watched as the destroyed platform came hurtling to the ground. The blasting screeches of the Skrewt echoed through the air as its body fell amongst the rocks with a sickening impact.

Silence settled on the pitch and Santana directed her attention towards Quinn immediately. The champion remained in the doorway that had once led to a platform and gazed down at the pile of rubble on the ground below. Her wand hung limply in her hand before she turned and entered the tower once more.

The new path led straight into the heart of the tower. The center was hollow with the core dropping all the way to what Santana could only assume was the ground below. It was impossible to see down further than a few feet. Looking up however, revealed how impossibly tall the tower really was. A small circle of blue light could be seen at the very end with something obscuring the center of it.

Santana knew exactly what it was the second Quinn laid eyes on it. Even though it was dreadfully far away, the champion had been the first to spot the coveted trophy.

Quinn's gaze dropped to the cavernous room she had entered. Blue balls of flame lined the edge of the circular room, a cat-walk wrapping around the hole in the center of the tower. Three sets of spiral steps broke off from the platform, disappearing into body of the tower.

While deliberating which passage to take a shout rang out through the stone structure, drawing Quinn's attention above her. A blast of fire broke out of a passage some stories above her sending a body flying across the core of the tower. The body hit a far wall of the center core with a thud and came hurdling down towards her. Quinn dove forward, reaching out as Greger fell limply down the core.

"Greger!" Quinn shouted, her hand barely missing his body as his cloak hit her fingers. However, his fall was broken by something several stories below and seemed to float in the center darkness of the tower.

Quinn rose to her feet. "_Lumos maxima!_"

A ball of light shot into the center of the tower and drifted downward. The closer that it got the body of the fallen champion, the more that was revealed. Giant, black and curved tendrils protruded from the stone and massed in the core. Vines wove together and consumed the hole in entirety.

"Greger!" Quinn shouted again. The champion below her began to stir but at the first sign of movement, the vines suspending his body began to move as well. They began to wrap around his limbs, tightening the more he came too.

Santana recognized it at once. Devil's Snare. Greger's cries filled the center of the tower as he fought against the constricting vines.

Quinn rose to her feet and frantically looked around her, almost as though looking for a way down. All of the stairways spiraled up.

A blast of blue light filled the cavern, drawing everyone's attention back to the core. Blue flames erupted from where Greger lay and the black tendrils instantly began to retract and burn. He was free, but lost his net in doing so and seconds later he was falling through the burning vines, his cries echoing off of the stone walls.

Quinn waited, standing at the edge of the core, anxious for any sign from the fallen champion. After several moments of pure silence, her eyes rose to look at the passages in front of her. A light breeze from the entranceway to the destroyed platform ruffled her short hair as she took her first step forward.

She chose the middle passage and once more began her ascent.

Quinn didn't run into the Beauxbatons champion along her climb, but it didn't matter which passage she took whenever she was presented with one. A different foe lay down each one. A troll was waiting for her at the top of the next passage. Its club swung hard enough to knock chunks of rocks out of the wall but it was easily defeated as Quinn tricked it into stumbling into the tower's core.

On the next platform, hidden well into the clouds, an Acromantula waited for her. Its large, hairy body repelled Quinn's initial stunning charm. Only after wounding it with several severing charms and immobilizing it with a freezing spell was Quinn able to blast it back into the tower and down the steps with a well-placed _Confrigo_ curse.

A swarm of venomous Doxy blocked her path two passages later. They descended upon her the second Quinn rounded a corner. She fought her way through the bombardment of venomous teeth using a shielding charm before turning and shouting '_Incendio'_ down the passage. The fire erupted from her wand tip and swept through the swarm, instantly igniting the small, black bodies of the Doxy. Their cries were heard throughout the passage as Quinn turned to follow the blue flames even higher.

She crossed the center of the tower two more times in her climb. By the time she reached the first platform that was veiled in sunlight, several scorch marks riddled Quinn's robes, dozens of sharp spikes stuck into the leather of her boots that covered her shins and blood oozed from a number of scratches across her arms and face. Her breaths came in thick pants from the high altitude and her lips were chapped.

Her first steps onto the sun-lit platform were hesitant. Only when Quinn seemed satisfied nothing would lurch out and attack her did she cautiously make her way over to the edge of the stone. The platform was above the cloud line, the Quidditch pitch below completely shielded by thick, grey clouds. Sun reflected off her face, allowing the audience below to see the true extent of the damage.

Santana swallowed as she watched Quinn turn and limp back towards the tower. A set of stairs rose off to the side and up, around until reaching the flattened top.

"Is that it?" Brittany asked, breaking Santana's trance. She turned and looked at her girlfriend. "Is that all?"

"It can't be," Santana said, biting the inside of her cheek. "There must be something."

Santana watched the way Quinn's grip tightened on her wand and could tell her friend had the same doubts. Each remaining step was more cautious then the first as Quinn worked her way up the last set of stairs. She paused with several steps left and her erratic breathing filled the ears of the spectators below.

It was clear Quinn had spotted something atop the tower and when she finally scurried up the last remaining steps, the creature came into view for everyone below.

The human-like head was the first noticeable thing about the creature where is sat regally under a sweeping archway. There were no obvious ways around the beast. The golden fur of its lion body reflected the sunlight in an almost blinding manor and the flick of its scorpion tail ticked the seconds away. Quinn took a deep breath and looked at the beast in front of her before glancing behind it. There, barely visible and seemingly floating in midair, was the Triwizard cup.

Taking another deep breath, Quinn stepped forward only to be halted by the whip of the scorpion tail.

"Only those worthy shall pass," the creature said, voice booming.

Its features filled the projection in front of Santana. The head was obviously human but had animalistic features as the golden mane crept up along its jaw and towards its golden eyes. Its voice was deep and its claws sharp, teeth bearing.

"How?" Quinn asked. Her voice was steady and thick.

"A riddle," the creature said, holding itself higher and flicking its tail.

"Tell me," Quinn spoke breathlessly.

"To answer incorrectly is folly."

The champion nodded in understanding and after a moment of consideration, the beast spoke.

"_My torch burns brightly, higher than any other and for the most immense power, I am hardest to obtain. With me, you will soar… But ignore me and fall from glory,_" the beast paused, looking down at the champion. "What am I?"

It was met with silence as Quinn thought. Santana reached out and gripped Brittany's hand and turned to meet crystal blue eyes. Brittany nodded at her with a small smile and Santana knew her girlfriend had solved the riddle. It brought relief swarming into Santana's chest as she lifted her head to watch Quinn answer.

The champion had a similar smirk on her lips as she faced her final foe.

"I am knowledge," Quinn spoke clearly.

Silence filled the air once more as the golden eyes glared down at her with a sort of hatred. Quinn fidgeted under the stare.

"You have answered correctly," it spoke before stepping to the side and allowing a passage for the champion.

Quinn smirked and tucked her wand into her robes before walking forward. "What, is that all?" she asked, smirking up at the creature. It glared down at her and its tail flicked again.

Stepping passed the beast and through the archway, Quinn approached the center of the tower were the trophy levitated. Below it laid stories of twisting passageways and a fall into oblivion.

Quinn stared at the trophy, pondering how to finally obtain it. She tentatively stuck out a foot to see if there was an invisible platform leading too it. Her foot fell downwards and she instantly pulled back. There was no obvious way to retrieve the cup.

She pulled out her wand and flicked her wrist, "_Accio Cup!_" When nothing happened, not even a shiver of the prize to indicate movement, Quinn dropped her wand to her side and pondered.

"Perhaps you are not worthy after all," the beast addressed the champion.

"No," Quinn snapped. "I answered your riddle. I proved myself and defeated you."

"I am not one whose is so easily defeated," the creature warned.

"Clearly," Quinn muttered on her breath turning her attention back towards the cup. She pulled out her wand and aimed it at the gleaming trophy. "_Carpe Retractum_!" She shouted.

A rope-like substance shot out of the end of her wand and wrapped around the cup. Once secure, she yanked and the cup dislodged from its resting place and came hurtling towards her. It was within a breath of her fingers when giant, golden claws wrapped around her uniform and hoisted her into the air.

"You insult me, wizard scum!" the beast growled, lifting Quinn higher into the air. Her wand clattered to the ground and disappeared over the edge of the tower, pulling the cup and magical rope with it. Quinn clawed against the creature grip, kicking her feet out against its golden body. Its tail flicked out in a flash followed by a scream.

The creature dropped Quinn's body with a thud against the stone surface of the tower and the champion stumbled on her feet, her hand instantly rising to the wound on her shoulder as it gushed blood. The giant stinger flicked again, the maroon liquid spattering off of it and across the stone.

Quinn looked up at the creature, stumbling backwards before her body grew rigid and her eyes rolled back inside of her head. She was falling backwards a second later and tumbling into the clouds below.

With her heart in her throat, Santana shouted as Quinn's body appeared below the clouds, hurdling towards the pitch. She wasn't even sure how she managed to aim her wand but the Slytherin was muttering the incantation through the contracting pain in her chest before she had the chance to process what had just happened.

"_Aresto momentum_!"

* * *

**A/N2: Talk to me. Should I run and hide again? lol.** **Anyone suspect something like this to happen?**

**Also, don't forget to vote for Brittana in E!'s top couple poll. Even though I am a big doccubus fan myself, Brittana will always take the cake for me. So vote!**


	14. Scene 13 - Hospital Wing

**A/N: A few things before you start reading this. I should have mentioned this before but if you haven't read the character profiles for both Brittany and Santana, a few things might not make sense. They provide a brief family history and other tid-bits that may help make sense to a few things. Especially with this scene here. Just a heads up. They are on my Tumblr though, not in this site. **

**On a second note, I have a conference for work for 5 days starting Saturday. For those days I'll be updating when I get home instead of before leaving for work. So don't freak out if they're a little late ;)**

**Anyway, and here the tides turn...**

* * *

Brittany sat next to Santana alongside Quinn's bed in the Hospital wing. She gripped Santana's hand in hers just as hard as Santana was squeezing back. Mike sat on a stool slightly off to the side while faculty, staff, Ministry officials and the Fabrays argued at the foot of the bed.

Quinn's face was pale, ghostly almost and unless you looked close enough it appeared as though the girl wasn't breathing at all. A sodden bandage wrapped around the base of her neck and over her shoulder where she had been stung. The bleeding had yet to clot.

The nurse came scuttling over with fresh bandages. She pulled the old ones off and clicked her tongue before muttering an incantation and wrapping the wound again. Brittany pulled her eyes from her friend and directed them towards the gathering at the foot of the bed. McGonagall was there, Sylvester too, who was arguing with Professor Martinez and a correspondent from the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Professor Slughorn, with his old and sunken face looked even more tired than usual as he gazed upon Quinn's motionless body while Professor Holliday, head of Ravenclaw house tried to console Quinn's sobbing mother.

"Will someone please tell me exactly what happened to my daughter!" Mr. Fabray shouted, his voice booming above the others.

"The bloody Manticore attacked her that's what," Sylvester snapped, poking the correspondent hard in the chest. The doors to the Hospital wing burst open and the Director of the DOMGAS strode in.

"I-it wasn't supposed to attack, it was under contract," the correspondent stuttered, "W-e had it under strict magical control."

"Obviously not!" Mr. Fabray shouted. "You," he sneered, pointing at the Director. "This was your doing."

The Director raised his hand to silence the man, "Sir, need I remind you that you consented to the impeding dangers of this tournament when you allowed your daughter to partake in it!"

"That was before I knew you had that beast up there!"

"There is a known level of danger in this tournament," the Director started only to be cut off by the Headmistress.

"Gordon," McGonagall said calmly. "Now is not the time to be belittling this girl's parents, especially in this time of great sorrow."

"Of course, Minerva," the Director said. "Mr. Fabray, forgive me."

The apology did little to stem the flow of anger coming from Quinn's father. "And what good does that do me? My daughter," he paused, pointing towards Quinn with a trembling finger. "There is no cure for the venom of a Manticore. We all know that, yet you allowed one to be in the presence of underage and inexperienced witches and wizards? I demand compensation for this."

"Sir, though injured, your daughter was still the victor of the tournament. Her winnings will go to the family."

Brittany felt sick to her stomach as she turned back towards her friend and tried to tune out the arguing that continued from the adults. She felt tears threaten to fall and tried to blink them away, looking at Santana. The Slytherin hadn't spoken since before leaving the Quidditch pitch and had a twisted feature on her face. Her brown eyes were dark and flickered back and forth and over Quinn's immobilized body.

The second Brittany had seen the Manticore atop the tower she had felt fear for her friend. Manticores were proud and ruthless creatures with a sting that left their victims paralyzed and feigning death until their bodies could no longer withstand it. It was a slow and torturous way to die but Brittany knew her best friend was going through it at that very moment. Mr. Fabray had been correct in his accusation towards the Director: no known cure existed for the sting from a Manticore.

Quinn was to stay in that state of limbo between life and death until her body gave out to the losing battle. It made her mind return to her friends greatest fear and her stomach dropped further.

The nurse came over again to change the bandage on Quinn's neck once more. It appeared as though the bleeding had lessened and she nodded contently. She muttered the same incantation again before palming a large amount of salve onto the wound. It smelled foul and made Brittany's nose scrunch up in disgust but the nurse soon covered it with fresh bandages and took her leave.

Santana squeezed her hand but looked no different than the last time Brittany had observed her. She gently brushed her thumb back and for the over Santana's white knuckles as they intensified their grip. Her girlfriend's charm had broken Quinn's fall. The champion would have crashed into the ground at full speed otherwise and though she may be clinging onto life now, she would have certainly been dead without the charm.

Director Gordon must have made some agreement with the Fabrays because they were gone when Brittany next looked towards the foot of the bed. McGonagall and Professor Holliday remained. They both looked somberly at the fallen champion.

"I can only imagine the pain you three may be going through right now," McGonagall said quietly, her eyes soft and looking between Brittany, Mike and Santana. "Thank you for being here. She wouldn't have wanted it any other way. We'll let you have some time alone now. We know Ms. Fabray is in good hands with you."

"If you need anything, let me know," Professor Holliday said and Brittany smiled gratefully at her head of house, nodding slightly.

The professors nodded back and took their leave through the large double doors at the end of the wing. A loud groan filled the room and drew their combined attention to the only other occupant in the wing.

Greger Svensson lay burned and broken across the room. The nurse came rushing out to his aid and helped him drink something from a small metal cup. He coughed and sputtered before falling back to his sheets and snoring loudly.

Brittany turned back towards her injured friend.

"I can't believe this is happening," Mike whispered. "It's Quinn, our Quinn." He dropped his head into his hands and shook it against his palms.

Santana's face looked pale.

"This is what _I_ feared most," Brittany whispered, more too herself. "I didn't want either of you to end up like this." She saw Santana's face twitch out of the corner of her eyes and instantly felt regret at her words.

The hand holding her own loosened its grip and retracted. Brittany instantly felt cold.

"Santana?" Brittany asked helplessly.

The brunette stood suddenly, sending the metal chair she was sitting in hurtling backwards. She stared down at Quinn's immobile body before turning her gaze on Brittany.

She instantly saw the regret that riddled Santana's brown eyes. The pain and guilt that was buried deep below the surface. She opened her mouth to question her girlfriend but didn't get the chance as Santana spun and went running out of the Hospital wing, slamming the large doors behind her.

Brittany blinked, confused and disbelieving what had just happened. Mike shifted uncomfortably in his seat. She rose to her feet and looked down at Quinn.

"Watch over her a minute?" She asked the tall boy and he nodded instantly, shifting forward and taking one of Quinn's pale hands in his own.

Brittany shoved her hands in the pockets of her robes and slowly walked out of the Hospital wing. Santana was pacing rapidly back and forth directly outside, shocking Brittany that she had remained nearby.

"I'm sorry," Brittany said quietly causing Santana to stop and look up at her. She could see the tears that threatened to fall from her girlfriend's eyes and could tell Santana had been doing everything to try and remain strong and calm for her. "I shouldn't have said that, I didn't mean it like it sounded. It's just…" She trailed off, uncertain how to admit to Santana what had caused her to make the comment.

The brunette stopped her pacing a few feet away from Brittany and looked over her shoulder towards her. Brittany took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Quinn told me what _her_ greatest fear was. She explained the Boggart to me," Brittany admitted. Her girlfriend continued her muted stance. "Failing. She was afraid of failing. That's why it looked like her. It looked like her if she were to fail. And she did and now she's lying in there," Brittany tossed a hand out to gesture towards the Hospital Wing, "dying."

Santana blinked at her once and then twice before turning and striding directly up in front of her making Brittany take a step back at the sudden presence. She didn't say anything, just looked at Brittany straight in the eyes, brown flickering back and forth between her own.

"I-I shouldn't have said anything. We should just be focusing on Quinn right now, not blaming anyone for their decisions or questioning the events that led us here," Brittany spoke softly. She hoped it would help ease whatever was bothering her girlfriend. "I'm sorry."

Santana, however, did the exact opposite of what Brittany had expected her to do. Instead, she broke and the tears began to fall freely down her face as mumbled words tumbled from her lips. She rushed forward and fisted Brittany's robes in her grip and began to sink to the ground as the knees gave out.

"Baby," Brittany cooed, sinking to the ground along with Santana and pulling the smaller girl closer to her, "What? Love, what's wrong?"

"I-it's m-my fault!" Santana stumbled, barely pulling back from Brittany's chest.

"Santana, this is not your fault! How can you say that?" Brittany breathed out, stroking Santana's raven hair.

Another sob left Santana's chest before she pulled back. "B-but it is. I know it is, Brittany. If it wasn't for me, she would have never entered the tournament."

Brittany looked down at her girlfriend with a confused furrow in her brow. Santana's eyes were brimmed with tears and several rolled freely down her rounded cheeks. A swipe of her thumb over tanned skin wiped them away.

"What are you talking about?" Brittany asked, confused by her girlfriend's statement.

Santana sat back on her ankles where they had landed on the floor, finally releasing the grip she had on Brittany's robes. "S-something she told me before the first task." Her words were quiet and hesitant.

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows but reached forward for Santana's hand. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Santana reached up and wiped away another stray tear before taking a deep breath and lifting her eyes to look at Brittany. "Do you remember what happened in your dorm, the day of the selection?"

Brittany frowned but nodded, remembering the rough time they had gone through and her feelings of discontent for the girl in front of her.

"W-well, Quinn," she paused and took another deep breath. "Quinn came to find me a few days after. Before you had forgiven her," Santana explained and Brittany nodded once more. "She was acting all mental and told me she only entered the competition because of me."

The words hit Brittany in the stomach like a brick. "What do you mean?" She asked quietly.

Santana shook her head and looked towards the lofty ceiling. She reached up and wiped away another tear.

"I was so angry at her then and she was angry at me. She said I was ungrateful for what she did for me, for us."

"Why did she do that?" Brittany asked, remembering her own anger at her best friend after she was selected champion: her fear for what might happen, what _did _happen.

Santana lowered her gaze again. "She did it so I wouldn't get selected. She said that it was the only way I wouldn't get chosen."

"But why?" Brittany asked again, already fearing the answer.

"Because she cared enough about me and about you to make sure I didn't get chosen," Santana admitted. "She said, well yelled rather, that she was sick of seeing what I was doing to you. That I wasn't grateful for our love and because it's a love like ours," Santana paused and took Brittany's hand in her own, holding her gaze sadly, "that made magic make sense."

Brittany's heart broke at the words, imagining them coming from her best friend.

"And I was blind not to see that," Santana continued. "So she entered her name, hoping she would get chosen instead of me. So it's my fault. It's my stupid, bloody fault that she's in there, half dead and never coming back."

Santana broke into tears and collapsed again leaving Brittany no choice but to gather the sobbing girl up in her arms and hold her close. No words left Brittany's mouth as she processed the new information, everything coming together in her head. She wasn't upset with the girl in her arms. Santana had no way of knowing what would come of those events she had put in motion and she had paid for it in the worst possible way. So Brittany clung back to her, grateful that they at least had each other still. She honestly had no idea what she would do if it was Santana lying back in the Hospital bed. Santana was her everything: her life and her driving force.

The blonde felt tears begin to prickle and escape from her clenched eyes as she rocked them gently back and forth on the cold stone floor.

Suddenly, Santana was pushing back from her with a new and burning fire in her eyes. The unexpected appearance threw Brittany off balance as she stared agape at her girlfriend.

"I know what I have to do," Santana said, pushing further away from Brittany and stumbling to her feet. Brittany followed as fast as she could.

"Santana?"

"Brittany, I know what I have to do," Santana repeated, eyes searching the ground frantically before meeting hers. "This is it. Brittany this is my calling. I can do this."

"Santana, I don't understand," Brittany muttered, confused.

"Brittany, I am an Alchemist," Santana said in a newly strong and confident voice. "No _known_ cure exists for Manticore venom."

Brittany blinked at her girlfriend, trying to process what she was implying.

"No _known_ cure exists but I swear if it's the last thing I do," Santana said with a solid voice, taking a step forward and appearing taller than she ever had before, "I will find that cure. Brittany, I'm going to save Quinn."


	15. Scene 14 - Farewell to Hogwarts

**A/N: Hello! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I'm updating way later than I had planned but today took a lot out of me and I needed to crash for a bit when I first got home. **

**I'm glad people seemed surprised by last chapter! I feel like my first surprise of Quinn being champion wasn't so well received but I hope it makes sense now. I had a guest asking what Brittany is going to do and I'm not sure if you meant to help Quinn or for herself. Either way, I hope this chapter answers any questions you may have. **

**Also, just because this is the last chapter in Hogwarts does not mean this is the last chapter in the series ;)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It had been weeks since Quinn's fall from the tower. The students had dubbed it the Tower of Knowledge and Brittany found it rather fitting but it didn't do much to stem the sorrow in her heart.

The school year was drawing to a close, exams were over and Brittany would soon be saying farewell to the stone walls of the magical school she had come to love over the last seven years. She had hoped to leave them with a fire in her heart, happiness and the bright perspective of tomorrow. Instead, Brittany knew she would be spending her last nights in the castle in complete sadness and fading hope.

Quinn's condition remained unchanged. Brittany visited her every day, often finding herself sitting beside her bed in the Hospital wing for hours at a time just staring at her pale body. Santana joined her too, on occasion. Her girlfriend had been true to her ambitions in attempting to find a cure. So much so, that Brittany seemed to see little of her in the passing weeks and whenever they were together, Santana was distracted. But it didn't bother Brittany. She knew Santana was focused on what was important and all Brittany could do was stand by and make sure Santana knew she was supported and loved for her efforts.

It was hard for her, however, to see Santana suffer alongside Quinn. Most of the Slytherin's free time was spent either in the library or in the dungeons, studying and searching for what she might have possibly missed before. Brittany wished there was some way she could help but knew it was futile. Potions and Alchemy were Santana's forte, not hers. The best Brittany could do was make sure her friend was as comfortable as possible as her girlfriend worked diligently.

There were days when Santana would let Brittany sit and watch her work. Brittany always enjoyed those. Santana had a certain beauty about her when she was focused and had her mind set on something. They would sit in thelLibrary, Santana's head in a book but her right hand tangled with Brittany's left. The position allowed Santana to write freely and still have them touching in some way. Brittany would ghost her thumb over the soft skin on the back of Santana's hand and for a brief moment a hint of a smile would pull across the other girl's lips before flickering and retuning into the tight-lipped line that seemed ever-persistent.

Night time was the worst for Santana. Brittany too had problems sleeping. She was no stranger to nightmares of Quinn falling, just missing the tips of her outstretched hand as her friend plummeted. But she also wasn't uncommon to finding herself woken in the middle of the night by the absence of Santana's warmth. Sometimes, Brittany would sit up in her bed and see the outline of Santana's dark figure sitting in one of the high, arching windows of her Ravenclaw dorm. Other times she would venture down into the common room and see her girlfriend staring into the glowing embers of the fire, the dying light bouncing off of her face as she contemplated.

On nights like that Brittany stumbled down the stairs and lay her head in Santana's lap, allowing the other girl to run her fingers through her hair until Brittany fell asleep. In the morning, she would wake up back in her bed and a note from Santana that she had returned once more to the dungeons.

On one occasion, a couple weeks after the third task, Santana had asked Brittany to escort her on a trip into the Forbidden Forest. It had been returned to its natural state since the tournament and Brittany gladly accompanied the Slytherin girl. The trek had been made mostly in silence as Santana knelt here and there plucking mosses and fungi, different plants and small animals from their dens. Upon asking, Santana merely told her they could be possible ingredients, each one having different medicinal values. Brittany smiled at the determined girl in front of her.

The one thing that gave Brittany hope was Santana's determination. Weeks had passed and to Brittany's understanding, the Slytherin had made little or no progress but it didn't deter Santana from pushing forward. With only three days left in the school year, Quinn was scheduled to be moved to St. Mungo's the following day yet Santana worked as persistently as ever.

The next morning, Brittany found herself waking alone once more. She stretched and looked around her dormitory. Her trunk lay packed at the foot of her bed, Jerry sleeping away softly as he rocked back and forth on top of her folded Muggle jacket. The room was devoid of any other life.

Quinn's parents had come by and collected her belongings and her best friend's bed now lay naked and bare. The rest of the girls they had shared the room with were also already packed and probably down in the Great Hall. The students from the other schools were long gone.

Greger had recovered from his injuries a few days after the task and was immediately released from the Hospital wing. Sophie, while banged up but not badly harmed, had never made it to the top of the tower. The students of Hogwarts had bid their visitors farewell after a long speech from Professor McGonagall about the lessons learned during their time spent at the magical school of Britain and sending hope towards the fallen champion.

Brittany stretched her back and looked around the room one last time before reaching for her wand and robes and heading down into the Common Room. There were few people sitting about but Brittany paid them no mind and avoided their sympathetic gazes as she meandered through and out into the castle. Her feet echoed solemnly on the marble staircase.

She decided to skip breakfast and head straight to the Hospital wing, knowing it was the last time she would get to see Quinn before she was moved. She and Santana had already agreed they would visit her regularly at St. Mungo's but with the upcoming transitions and moving, Brittany wasn't sure when she would get to see Quinn again.

The Hospital wing had only two occupants when she arrived: Quinn and the nurse tending her. The gash on her shoulder had healed but poorly, leaving a rather disgusting and jagged scar that snaked partly up her neck. Her skin was as pale and cold as ever as she remained locked in her eternal sleep.

The nurse nodded to her as Brittany made her way in. The Ravenclaw smiled shyly in return before taking a seat next to her best friend. The tables beside and at the foot of her bed were riddled with cards, flowers and different sweets. Shaking her head at the confectionary delights, Brittany picked up a card she didn't recognize and read over the words.

Another unoriginal and impersonal get-well card from a person Brittany didn't recognize.

"I miss you, Quinny," Brittany said softly as she placed the card back on the table. "I miss you so much. I'm sorry this had to happen to you." She reached forward and wrapped her hands around one of Quinn's cold ones.

"You're leaving Hogwarts today," Brittany continued, her eyes trailing over Quinn's features. The other girl truly was very beautiful. "I wish we could have gotten to sneak down into the kitchens together one last time. Or smuggled in Fire Whiskey on our final night like we had planned first year." Brittany laughed at the memory: a pact Quinn and her had made upon first becoming friends.

"When you get better we'll sneak back into Hogwarts and do it anyway, deal?" Brittany asked with a cheeky grin. She got no response from the girl on the bed next to her. "Santana's working real hard, Quinn. I don't think I've ever seen her this determined.

I know she'll figure something out. Just you wait and see and then you'll be joining us for our flat warming party in the fall," Brittany said, trying to smile.

Santana and her had already picked out their flat. They would be moving in one month's time and Santana's father had already cleared a spot for her in his shop in Diagon Alley. Brittany sighed, stroking Quinn's hand again.

"You would really love our flat, Quinn. It has high windows facing east with a tiny stove in the corner so natural light comes pouring in and everything," Brittany sighed. "I wish you could see it."

"Pierce!" A voice rang out, making Brittany jump in her seat and drop Quinn's hand. It fell heavily back to the hospital bed. Brittany turned to look at the source of the voice.

"Professor Holliday?" Brittany asked, seeing her head of house and Divination professor striding towards her.

"I thought I'd find you here," Professor Holliday said with a soft smile. "Professor McGonagall would like to see you in her office. Come with me." The tall blonde woman motioned her forward with her hand and Brittany sighed. She looked at her best friend in sadness before rising to her feet.

"I'll see you soon, Quinn, I promise," Brittany murmured, leaning forward to press a kiss to the sleeping girl's cold temple. The chill ran through Brittany's body as she pulled back and turned to follow her professor out of the Hospital wing.

Brittany had never been to the Headmistress' office before and followed Professor Holliday with a curious awe. When they reached a stone gargoyle and halted Brittany gave the tall woman next to her a curious look.

Professor Holliday smirked at her before turning to the gargoyle and speaking in a clear and commanding voice, "Crouching Crup."

The stone gargoyle immediately jumped to the side revealing a long, spiral staircase behind it.

"After you, Pierce," Holliday said with a smile that confused Brittany. She nodded and stepped into the passageway.

The climb was longer than she expected and it provided her with time to contemplate why she was being summoned to the Headmistress' office this late in the school year. She had done nothing wrong that she could think of in neither the near nor far pasts. Her stomach dropped at the possibility that this visit had to do with Santana and her effort to help their friend, or worse that it had to do with Quinn herself. Perhaps Quinn's parents had decided that it was best to end Quinn's suffering now?

Brittany's stomach churned at the thought and she didn't even realize they had come to the top of the staircase. Large and ornate wooded doors stood in front of her.

"Relax, Honeyduke, or you'll do yourself in," Holliday said with a grin before knocking on the wooden doors.

A faint '_Come in'_ was heard from the other side and Holliday gave the great doors a heavy push, allowing one of them to swing open. Brittany followed her inside, eyes filled with wonder as she took in all the magical artifacts that lined the room. There were devices she could have never dreamed of and she at once found herself spinning in circles, trying to take everything in. Above the bookshelves were dozens of portraits of old witches and wizards. When her eyes fell on a strikingly familiar face she understood who she was looking at. The face of Albus Dumbledore smiled back at her and winked.

"My Head Girl as requested, professor," Holliday said but Brittany barely registered the words as she continued to stare at the famous, deceased Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Ms. Pierce," McGonagall said with a soft voice gaining Brittany's attention. Brittany lowered her gaze and closed her mouth which she realized to be hanging open in awe.

Brittany blinked and looked at the headmistress as she took off her rectangle spectacles and placed them gently on the desk in front of her.

"Brittany," McGonagall addressed again, "I would like to introduce you to Ms. Katie Bell."

Brittany blinked her eyes again and followed the gesture of McGonagall's hand. She took a step back in shock when her eyes registered a third occupant in the room.

A girl of about thirty or so was leaning against the archway leading to McGonagall's desk, her eyes dark and her hair light brown. She had a solid stance to her but couldn't be taller than Brittany herself. There was a crooked smile on her lips and Brittany took in her uniformed appearance. Something clicked in her head as she recognized the girl in front of her.

"Professor?" She asked hesitantly, hoping the Headmistress would confirm her suspicions.

McGonagall smiled at her. "Brittany, Katie is the captain of the Holyhead Harpies, although I'm certain you are aware of that."

"Y-yes," Brittany managed to stutter out.

"You see, Katie was on Gryffindor's Quidditch team when I used to be Head of that house so when she came to me asking if I knew of any outstanding Quidditch players to come through the school, I immediately thought of you," McGonagall said.

Brittany's mouth dropped open in disbelief. She turned to look at Professor Holliday and the tall woman merely winked at her and grinned.

"Brittany," a new voice said and Brittany turned to see Katie pushing herself up off of the wall and making her way towards her. "I've been on the hunt for some fresh blood and skills. I heard about your performance to win the cup last year and your new record.

"I want you to play for me. We could use someone with young and new ideas. What do you say?" Katie asked, holding her hand out towards the stunned Ravenclaw.

Words continued to fail her as Brittany stood there stunned. Her eyes flicked around the room looking between its occupants. McGonagall had a satisfied and encouraging smile on her face. Holliday was grinning larger than Brittany had seen her grin before. Several of the old portraits around the wall were nodding at her excitedly and Brittany's gaze fell onto Katie's outstretched hand.

She jerked her head up to look at the Quidditch captain and dozens of thoughts rushed through her head. Her mind immediately returned to her conversation with Santana in the Three Broomsticks and she felt a smile begin to tug at her lips.

Quidditch had always been her passion, ever since she was a little girl. So many of her fondest memories included her on a broomstick and she remembered the posters of profession players she had hanging on the walls of her bedroom at home. But she had never considered the idea of playing the sport professionally, though now that she thought about it, she didn't know why she hadn't.

At once everything seemed to make sense. She hadn't been lying when she told Santana she was sure everything would work out eventually, she just wasn't expecting it to happen so soon. The once clouded part of her future began to grow clearer and her eyes dropped to Katie's hand once more. The idea of a life with the girl she loved on top of playing the sport she adored was too much to contain and a full out grin broke through her lips.

"It would be my honor," Brittany said, reaching out and clapping her forearm together with Katie's. The Quidditch captain grinned back at her and for a brief moment all thoughts of despair drifted from Brittany's mind.

* * *

**A/N2: Well? What do you all think? (remember, this story takes place in the Harry Potter time-line so those characters are much older than Britt and San. Double check my dates and ages to make sure though, in case I made a mistake). **

**Just because I honestly don't know what my day on Tuesday is going to be like compared to today, give me some slack in posting the next scene. I hate to ask for it but I was really wiped out today.**


	16. Scene 15 - Waiting and Searching

**A/N: Okay so I'm posting early instead of late and be grateful for because I should have been in bed an hour and a half ago since I still have two days left of this damn conference.**

**I got some great reviews for last chapter so thank you all so much! Judging by those, I think you'll all enjoy where this is going. As for more Brittana "interaction", this story is all about them really when you piece it together. Aside from their normal interaction, I am aware that this story has been a little dry on the hot and steamy, etc. I just didn't feel like it fit. That being said, I do have a sort of "bonus" scene of that variety that I would like to write. But I need motivation from you all to write it (and time heh). So if you're interested, keep poking me to do it.**

**There were some last minute additions to this so excuse the mistakes if there are any.**

* * *

By the time students were walking into her father's shop to purchase their supplies for the school year, Santana had to stop and ponder where the time had gone. Summer had come and went, leaving London in a sticky wake of heat. Santana had spent most of it indoors, working out of the back of the family's Alchemy shop. Her father had set up a study for her there and that was where Santana found herself nearly day in and day out.

She paused, dropping her quill into the inkwell and pushing back to read over her notes again. Her efforts to find a cure had in no way lessened and she was happy to have made some minor developments on the matter. Santana dropped her notes, leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.

The air had always been musky and cool in the back of the shop, filled with hundreds of different scents from brewing potions and strewn out ingredients. She took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her dark hair before glancing at the clock on the back wall of her study.

It was almost quarter after two. Brittany would be getting back from her Quidditch practice in a few minutes and then they would head over to St. Mungo's together before making their way back towards their flat. It had become a daily routine of theirs. Quidditch season was not far off now that students were nearing their departure to Hogwarts or abroad. Soon Brittany would start in her first ever professional's Quidditch match. The tickets were sitting on their mantle at home.

The amount of joy Santana felt swell inside of her when Brittany had told her the news the day before they left Hogwarts was indescribable. Brittany's lack of plan for her future had been bothering her immensely and to hear that she had been given the opportunity to pursue a career she truly enjoyed put Santana over the moon. It had been the best news they received since Quinn became ill.

The thought broke Santana's musings and she returned her gaze once more to her notes. She lifted the quill and scratched out what she had previously written before replacing it with words above it.

There was a flash of green smoke followed by bright emerald flames in the fireplace next to her. Seconds later her girlfriend was stepping out, wiping ash off of her Quidditch practice robes. She dropped her broomstick, a Nimbus 4000.7, into the corner and walked over to where Santana was sitting.

"Hey, babe," Santana said before Brittany could get to her. She dropped her quill back into the inkwell and turned to face the girl approaching her.

Brittany smiled and cupped her cheeks gently before bringing Santana in for a sweet kiss.

"How was practice?" Santana mumbled against Brittany's lips.

The blonde hummed against her mouth before pulling away with a smile. "Tough but pretty awesome. We have a talented group of girls."

"Anybody I have to be worried about?" Santana asked with a glare, knowing the Harpies was an all-girls Quidditch team.

"Maybe one or two," Brittany answered cheekily. Santana glared back at her. "I'm just kidding, love. I'm all yours and you know it."

"Good," Santana said. "Just checking."

Brittany kissed her softly again before pulling back completely.

"Make any progress today?" The blonde asked, shrugging off her outer robes. Santana had to admit it was a little weird seeing Brittany in the dark green and gold that made up her team colors. She had gotten used to the Ravenclaw blue. It suited Brittany's eyes and she never expected the girl to be sporting near Slytherin colors. Brittany wasn't complaining however and instead laughed it off saying they could finally pretend like they were originally sorted into the same house.

Brittany could never be a Slytherin, though and it was one of the things Santana loved about her.

"A bit," Santana said, making a point not to go into the details. There were moments she had wanted to give into temptation and rant about the intricacies of potion making to the blonde but always held out. Brittany had never really understood the process. But what skills she lacked in one subject, she made up for in another.

The blonde nodded with a smile, turning back to face Santana. "Are you ready to go?" Brittany asked.

Santana stretched her arms and stood up from her desk, making sure to take her notebook with her. "Just about."

"Awesome, let me go say hi to your father, okay?" Brittany asked before exiting to the front of the shop.

Santana smiled. Her father would be out there helping students pick out ingredients and she knew Brittany always enjoyed helping the little ones. She capped her inkwell, dried her quill and covered the pot she had been brewing from. The potion had been in the works for months and she felt as though she could be close. There was just one thing she was missing but she couldn't figure out what it was.

She picked up her bag, placed her notebook in it and headed out front. A smile formed across her face when she saw Brittany kneeling in front of a few second years, her father in the corner helping some parents go over their school supply list.

"Ready?" Santana said, adjusting her black robes and placing her bag over her shoulder.

Brittany looked up at her and grinned before raising her to feet. "Definitely," she turned towards the small students, "good luck guys! You're going to make awesome witches and wizards one day."

Santana chuckled as she heard whispers of 'she's a real, live professional Quidditch player' behind them as they returned to the back of the shop. Lifting the jar of ash, Santana handed it to Brittany first who took a generous handful. Santana followed suit.

The Quidditch player made sure to grab her robes and broom before stepping back into the fireplace. "St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries!" She shouted, throwing the ash to her feet and disappearing into a flash of green smoke.

Santana mimicked her actions and seconds later she was stepping out of a fireplace in the lobby of the magical hospital. Brittany was already at the receptionist's desk, barely visible in her green robes amongst the healers' lime-colored ones.

"Two for Fabray," Santana heard Brittany say to the healer behind the desk when she approached her girlfriend.

The woman nodded and flicked through a large pile of folders on the desk in front of her. "Ah, of course, you know the room?" The woman asked.

"Most definitely." Brittany said with a grin.

"Visiting hours are over in two hours," the healer reminded them.

"Yes, we remember," Santana said. They had the same conversation each time.

"Of course," the healer said yet again.

Santana forced a smile and followed her girlfriend towards the lifts. They rode it up one floor and exited into the Creature Induced Injury Ward. Quinn was located in a special section of the ward, set aside for long-term and incurable injuries. The trek towards her room had become a familiar one and numerous healers stopped to give them pleasantries along their way there.

Sun was spilling through the window in Quinn's room when they entered. It gave some life to Quinn's pale face.

"Hey, Quinny!" Brittany said, resting her broom up against the door and making her way over to her friend. "Guess what? I scored in triple coverage today at practice. And I've been working on a new move. I'm going to name it after you, you know."

Santana smiled weakly and leaned against the door as she watched her girlfriend talk to their wounded friend. Every time they would come and visit Brittany would have a new story to tell Quinn. Santana wondered if Quinn would remember them when she woke up.

If she ever woke up.

That thought had been haunting Santana for months and each time she got close to an answer it seemed to slip away. But she swore to never lose hope, to never give up. Watching the two girls in front of her and the way Brittany extravagantly explained the intricacies of her new move to a still sleeping Quinn made her know she was doing the right thing.

"What do you think, Santana?" Brittany turned towards her with a warm and bright smile.

Santana pushed herself off of the doorframe and walked over to join Brittany next to Quinn's bed. "I think that you'll be sleeping on the couch if you try something as crazy as that, Brittany."

"Aw, come on, Santana. Where is your sense of adventure?" Brittany said, shoving her shoulder slightly.

"In bed, at home, with you," Santana said with a wink. Brittany giggled and it still surprised her how much she expected a snide remark from Quinn about keeping their sexual endeavors to themselves. There was no response from Quinn and Brittany went back to telling her stories while Santana sat back and contemplated.

Santana was woken by a thought in the middle of the night several days later, rising up in a cold sweat as the sheets rolled off her bare body. She shivered, willing the idea to return to her. Brittany mumbled in her sleep next to her. It wouldn't be long until the blonde woke but Santana couldn't bring herself to lie back down and return to her slumber. Instead, she tossed her legs over the side of the bed and dropped her head into her hands.

"Santana?" Brittany's voice was soft and soon Santana felt a hand on her lower back. It trailed its way around her waist and she recognized the familiar press of lips to her skin. "Santana, what's wrong?"

The brunette shook her head back and forth in frustration. A sliver of moonlight shone through the curtains of their flat and danced against the wood floors. The shifting shadows made something click in her head and she immediately shot upright.

"Santana? Talk to me," Brittany begged softly, her voice husky with sleep.

"Britt," Santana croaked out. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Brittany I know what I need to finish the potion."

Brittany blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the darkness of the room. "A-are you sure?"

Santana pushed herself off the bed, allowing the rest of the sheets to fall off her naked body. "Yes."

Brittany was on her feet in an instant and engulfing her in a bone crushing hug.

"Britt-can't-breath," Santana puffed out. The blonde released her grip and took a step back, a sparkle in her eye. "I have to go to the shop."

"R-right now?" Brittany asked hesitantly.

Santana nodded her head and looked outside. It was the middle of the night but she was determined not to waste another minute's time. "Yes, I-I have to. I need to go. Right now."

"I'll go with you," Brittany said, instantly rushing around and gathering some stray pieces of clothing.

"Love, no. Stay here. Rest. This will take time," Santana argued.

"Santana. Quinn is my friend too and I want to be there with you. I want to help you if I can," Brittany all but snapped.

It put Santana in her place and she graciously accepted the robes Brittany handed her. She made sure to grab her bag and notebook and before long they were on their way to the shop.

Diagon Alley was always rather spooky at night so Santana kept her lamp light on low and immediately set to pulling out ingredients and stirring the simmering solution in her cauldron. Brittany sat in the large armchair in the corner and yawned but watched intently. Santana couldn't help but throw her a grateful smile. The inkwell was the next thing to be uncapped.

By the time the first rays of sunlight were starting to make their way into the shop, Brittany was snoring lightly in the armchair as Santana worked. Santana had covered the sleeping girl with a blanket after she had first drifted off and now she was curled around it happily.

While Brittany slept, the brunette furiously scratched something out of her notebook and scribbled different words into the margin before picking up the mortar and pestle next to it and grinding up the substance within. She walked over to her supply shelf and took down a minuscule vial of pale, silver-blue liquid. For its size, it felt heavy in Santana's palm. Looking at the substance within sparked a cascade of memories to flush through her mind. The contents were so rare and beautiful and Santana didn't know why she hadn't thought of them before.

The tears of a Unicorn were immensely powerful but filled with so much pain and sorrow that even the few that lay captured in the vial were almost too painful to obtain. Phoenix tears had done nothing to help Quinn and Santana refused to risk using the blood of a Unicorn and cursing her friend in the process. But she knew the pain that had been felt to obtain the tears she held. It was a pain of mourning something so beautiful and pure that it was powerful enough to produce hope and new life. She took a deep breath and carried the pestle and vial over to the cauldron.

Her heart was beating rapidly and she took giant gulps of air to try and calm herself. She first dusted the powdered substance into the bubbling concoction slowly and stirred counter clockwise three times and clockwise two times. Finally, she raised the tiny vial and lifted the dropper with trembling hands. The first time she had seen a Unicorn was the first time she had kissed Brittany. She couldn't help but think of the memory and the hope and happiness it brought her as she gently squeezed the dropper. One drop. Two drops. She took a deep breath and squeezed the dropper one last time sending a third and final droplet down into the mixture, sending her memory back to present.

The liquid bubbled and grew hot, changing from black to a soft violet. Santana instantly capped the vial and began stirring. Three to the left, two to the right. She repeated the mantra into her head over and over again, counting in her head until the bubbling stopped and the liquid became as silky as glass, milky blue in color.

Santana dropped the stirring rod and nearly collapsed into her chair. Her heart was beating rapidly but she knew she had to keep standing, keep moving. She barely managed to remove the cauldron from the heat source before running over to her sleeping girlfriend and shaking her awake.

"Brittany! Brittany, wake up!" Santana nearly screamed in her haste.

The blonde shot awake, frightened out of her slumber and almost fell out of the armchair.

"Bloody hell, Santana Lopez, you scared me half to death," Brittany panted, clutching her hand to her chest over her heart.

"Never mind that," Santana said, ignoring her girlfriend's frightened face, "Brittany, I did it. I finished the cure."

At once Brittany's expression changed and the blonde leapt into Santana's arms. Santana stumbled and fell backwards and onto the stone floor of her shop.

"Oy! Brittany," Santana struggled to get out, pushing the exuberant blonde off of her. Brittany clamored off of her and helped lift Santana to her feet.

"Sorry," Brittany mumbled, still bouncing on her feet.

Santana dusted herself off before rushing to a cabinet next to her supply shelf. She rummaged through some of the drawers, the sound of clinking glass filling the air until she found the vial she was looking for. Running over to the cooling cauldron she instantly filled and capped it before turning and beaming at Brittany, holding it out for the other girl to see.

"Is that it?" Brittany asked, mouth agape.

Santana nodded. "We have to get to St. Mungo's right now. Could you send an owl to Bell for the day off?" She asked as she returned to her desk and gathered her things. She reached for her quill and filled in the last few notes before snapping her book shut.

Brittany was standing by the fireplace when she looked up. "I'll send one when we get there. I'm sure she'll understand. Family emergency and all."

Santana smiled widely at her before stepping into the fireplace.

St. Mungo's was already a flurry when they got there. Healthy patients were being discharged from the previous night while the new batch of recently ill were just beginning to make their way in. Santana strode up to the receptionist desk and slammed her notebook down on the marble counter gaining the attention of the healers behind it.

"Ms. Lopez, Ms. Peirce, you two are early this morning. Visitor hours have not yet begun," the healer closest to them said in a soft but annoyed voice.

"Rubbish," Santana snapped. "I need to speak to the head healer. Now."

"I'm sorry but he is busy at the moment," the lady spoke with a tight lipped smile.

"No, you don't understand," Santana said, pulling the vial out of her robes and laying it on the counter. "It is imperative that I converse with him."

"Is that?" One of the healers behind the one who had originally spoken to them asked.

"It is," Santana said with a grin.

"When?" Another asked.

"Just this morning."

The first woman sighed, "One moment please." She scribbled something on a piece of paper and flicked her wand. It went flying off and down a hall to their right.

There was a popping sound moments later and a tall man with dark features and a scar under his lip appeared beside them. Santana heard Brittany squeak in surprise. She had never fancied travelers apparating around her.

"Ms. Lopez," the man said, "With me."

Santana grabbed her notebook and the vial off the marble counter and stumbled after the man, Brittany close behind.

"Ms. Pierce will have to wait out here," the man said gruffly, his paces long and fast.

"No, Brittany comes with me. She's her friend too," Santana snapped.

The man paused and turned to look at them for a second. "Very well," he sighed before continuing down the corridor.

Santana had to practically jog to keep up with his fast pace but soon they were entering into his office and he offered them a seat.

"I'll stand, thank you," Santana said, slightly irritated.

"If that pleases you," the head healer said, sitting in his large armchair. "Now if I read correctly it appears as though you have finished your so-called cure. Is that so?"

Santana lifted the bottle and placed it gently on his desk. He looked at it apprehensively.

"And how are we to know that it will be effective? Might it not make her condition worse?"

"It will work, I know it."

"I am glad you are so sure of your skills, Ms. Lopez but you are young in this field and still have much to learn," the healer said with tired eyes. It made Santana's stomach twist into knots.

"I am aware of that and though this potion is untested I do not see any other Manticore patients currently residing in this unit. This may be the only chance she has and you are willing to toss it away because of my _inexperience_?" Santana argued.

"If I allow you to administer this _concoction_ and it fails, I am responsible for the outcome. I will not expose my patients to dangerous and _foreign_ substances."

"Send for her parents," Santana retorted. "Let them be the deciding factors of Quinn's fate. If this is not to their liking, so be it. But let them decide." Santana held her breath and tried to keep her legs from wobbling.

The healer was quiet for a moment, studying her and eyeing the vial on his desk until finally sighing. "Very well, we'll send an owl. Until then, you must wait outside."

Santana nodded, sighing in relief and retrieving her vial. She would not let it out of her sight if her life depended on it.

They waited in the crystal lobby of the hospital for what felt like hours. It was only minutes but they were long and tortuous. Brittany had sent an owl to her captain and held her hand the entire time but that didn't stop her knee from jumping up in down impatiently.

"Santana!" A woman's voice rang out, attracting their attention, "Brittany, we got your owl and came right away. Have you really finished it?"

It was Quinn's mother, face flushed, and Quinn's father following directly behind.

"Yes, Judy, but the head healer has not agreed to administer it. We need your consent," Santana explained, looking at the two adults in front of her with pleading eyes.

"Of course! We'll tell him right away, won't we Russell?" Mrs. Fabray said without hesitation.

"Well," Mr. Fabray paused, rubbing the back of his neck. "Santana, how do we know it will work?"

Santana felt her heart deflate. She had been so positive the solution the vial held would do the trick but everyone else was apprehensive. "I-I can't be certain, naturally. But I believe it will," Santana said, hoping that would be enough to convince the parents in front of her.

"Please, you must understand," Santana continued, "I would never do anything to hurt Quinn. I am trying to help save her." Her voice was growing small.

She felt Brittany's eyes on her and watched as the parents looked back and forth at one another. Santana could see the hope in Judy's eyes but the nervousness and doubt in Russell's.

"Please," she asked quietly one last time.

Mr. Fabray let out a long sigh but smiled lightly at Santana, "You have our permission."

Brittany was the first one to rush forward and wrap her arms around the man, catching him off guard. He stumbled back but laughed lightly as she gently pushed her away.

"I'll go get the healer," the blonde said giddily before rushing off down the hall. She returned shortly after with the same man they had spoken to before, only slightly more annoyed.

"I hear you have given permission to use this new antidote," he said gruffly towards Quinn's parents. "I hope you know I advise against that decision."

"We do," Mr. Fabray said sternly, "but I hope to give my daughter any chance she can get and I am a life-long believer in the products produced by the Lopez family."

"Understood," the healer said.

They followed him into Quinn's room where she lay unchanged from the previous day. Santana allowed the girl's parents to say their hellos before walking towards her friend, vial in hand.

"Hey, Quinn," she said softly. "I have something for you." She smiled warmly down at her friend before handing the vial to the healer tending to her.

They watched as the blue liquid slipped between Quinn's pale lips and disappeared. All that was left to do was wait.

The hours ticked by slowly. The head healer had dismissed himself after the first ten minutes of waiting, claiming he had duties to attend to and swiftly left the room. A different healer would come in every few hours to check for any signs of change. They found nothing every time.

After the first four hours of waiting, Mr. Fabray had sighed in defeat. He laughed dryly and gave Santana a sad smile before saying at least there was no further harm done. They had tried and that's all that mattered. He thanked Santana with a loose hug before escorting his tearing wife back out into the hallway.

After another four hours Santana's heart sank and she slumped back into the chair next to Quinn's bed. Brittany stood behind her, hands on her shoulders and messaging them gently.

"Don't give up, Santana," Brittany whispered, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her temple. "You know I believe in you."

"I know," Santana sighed. "I'm just starting to not believe in myself."

"Santana," Brittany said, removing her hands and moving around in front of her. She slowly knelt down and slid her palms up along Santana's thighs. She sighed at the feeling. "Don't do that to yourself. You mustn't give up. Not now when you're so close."

Santana felt a tear prickle in the corner of her eye and she fought it back. Brittany lowered her head to Santana's lap, nuzzling in. Her fingers found themselves burying into the thick, golden locks on their own accord, savory the silky feeling.

The last rays of sunlight were streaming through the window, making Quinn's face glow slightly, providing a little color to her pale skin. Santana sighed in defeat and finally let her eyes slip shut, heavy with sleep.

"S-Santana?"

The voice was foreign and rough making Santana furrow her brow through her closed eyes, wondering if she had dreamt the name.

"Brittany?"

The voice sounded stronger this time and Santana felt her heart rate rise. She blinked open her eyes just as Brittany lifted her head from her lap.

Hazel eyes were staring back at them for the first time since that fateful June morning.

"W-what happened?"

* * *

**A/N2: !EU*U )#* !**

**Happy? =)**

**Tell me your thoughts, pretty please.**


	17. Scene 16 - Everyday Magic

**A/N: Holy smokes! Thanks for the feedback you guys! So it might be a bit soon to ask, but I'm curious since I got so much feedback of disappointment that Santana wasn't chosen as champion. How do you weigh this outcome compared to if she _would_ have been champion? Would anyone have rather seen Santana as champion instead?**

**We're nearing the end of this series now =( and I must say it has been quite magical sharing it with you all. Literally. There will be an epilogue after this chapter, and I'm still debating the bonus scene. I haven't written it yet so that's why I can't say for certain it will get done. It will probably depend on how much people want it or how much feedback I get for the series in whole. Although I'll be sad to see this story end, it wraps up the series and I don't want to draw things out to thin and ruin them. This is a series of short stories after all, even though this one was quite longer. I'm pretty satisfied with how it ends and I hope you enjoy it as well. **

******In line with that, I had a guest mention they thought it would take more time for Santana to find the antidote. I really think this was just about not making the series longer than it needs to be. Otherwise, yes I think it would have taken longer. The original outline for the story had Santana figuring it out before the end of the school year! **

**As a side note, I _have_ to give a shout out to my guest reviewer who said this story makes them want to get into Harry Potter. So I must ask, how are you not already into Harry Potter!? We have to do something about this immediately. I'm thinking 4 hours of reading a day, a pottermore account, get you fitted for a wand and a picture of Emma Watson on your wall. Yes? Good start? ;) **

**That aside... here lies the last official scene in the Something Series. It's been a pleasure.**

* * *

The sun was shining on Brittany's face the morning of September 1st. Diagon Alley was far from peaceful with throngs of Hogwarts students bustling about trying to get last minute school supplies. The train was leaving from Platform 9 ¾ in a little over an hour but that didn't dampen Brittany's wonderful mood.

The smile hadn't left her face for the last week ever since Quinn had woken up and to top it all off, her first Professional Quidditch match had taken place the day before. It had been awesome and Santana was there cheering her on the entire time until they came out victorious. Quinn had wanted to be there as well but the healers at St. Mungo's were still keeping her for observation. Hopefully she would be able to attend the next one.

Brittany kicked her feet against the dirt road while she strolled slowly between the rushing students, hands in her pockets and taking in the shops around her. Her feet knew where they were going and she was in no hurry to end such a wonderful day. Katie had given the entire team a well-deserved break. It didn't take long for Brittany to figure out exactly how she was going to spend it.

As the shop slowly came into view, Brittany knew she was nearing her destination. Santana didn't know Brittany had the day off, having only found out herself after the brunette had left their flat for work in the morning. Brittany decided she would swing by the shop and surprise her girlfriend.

She held back when she finally reached the shop, deciding to lean against the building across the street and watch Santana through the storefront window, crossing her legs and arms casually as she did so. The brunette was talking with her father who was older and greyer than Brittany remembered. The blonde recalled the first day she had laid eyes on the older Lopez. It had been seconds before she had met the love of her life. Sighing, Brittany marveled at how far they had come in the last decade as she remembered the little girl in the Alchemy shop.

Mr. Lopez wrapped Santana in a large hug after presenting the girl with a framed object. Though it wasn't visible from Brittany's viewpoint across the alley, she was certain her girlfriend was blushing by the way she tried to bury her head into the older man's chest. When her father pulled back Santana lifted the frame to take a closer look at it. She was grinning and shaking her head slightly.

Brittany smiled and pushed herself off of the building she had been leaning against and began to walk across the alley. Students ran past her in a blur making her dodge them here and there but she kept her eyes on Santana.

The brunette turned and walked closer to the storefront window with her eyes still on the frame. After a few more seconds, Santana lifted it and placed it on a hook in the window, adjusting it so that it hung properly.

Brittany stopped, still a few paces away and mostly blocked by the bustling witches and wizards. She was close enough to read the large printed words on the document in the frame but far enough away that she could go easily missed by the girl who had placed it in the window. A smile grew and flourished across her face as she looked at the familiar issue of the Daily Prophet.

"_Lopez heir discovers Manticore cure, Fabray makes full recovery."_

Beneath the headline was a huge picture of a smiling Santana next to the head healer of St. Mungo's and the Minister of Magic. Though the healer had been apprehensive prior to Quinn's treatment, the man had completely turned around upon Quinn's awakening. Santana had nearly fainted after meeting the Minister.

The real Santana in the window stepped back and took in the frame's placement with a large grin. It made Brittany smile but realized Santana had yet to spot her standing outside of her shop. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her trusty wand, Unicorn Core, Unyielding, Dogwood and 11 ¼ inches long, and twirled it once between her fingers before muttering the now familiar incantation.

"_Expecto Patronum_," she whispered and watched as the silver panther spilled from her wand tip. It landed gracefully on the dirt ground of the alley, attracting numerous glances from the passing shoppers.

The panther shook its head slightly before walking slowly towards the Alchemist Shop. Witches and Wizards began to stop and watch the silver creature make its way towards the store front but Brittany was waiting for the attention of one certain individual. She grinned when Santana's head finally snapped in her direction at the growing commotion.

A new grin grew across Santana's face as she watched Brittany's panther walk right up to the storefront and place a large, silver paw over the framed news paper clipping. She saw Santana mouth her name before running towards the store entrance.

Santana was bounding towards her and jumping into her arms less than three seconds later. The panther disappeared into a swirl of silver mist as Brittany caught her girlfriend and spun her around in delight.

"Brittany!" Santana gasped. "What are you doing here? Don't you have practice?"

Brittany gently placed Santana back down on the ground and slipped her wand into the inside pocket of her robes. She shrugged, "Bell gave us the day off for winning yesterday."

"Well she better," Santana said, giving Brittany a playful shove. "You deserve it."

Brittany shrugged again, "I think _you_ deserve the day off, you've been working too hard, Santana."

"I have not," Santana said, placing her hands on her hips and giving Brittany a stern look. Brittany merely raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend. "Okay, maybe I need a day off. All these press conferences and committees are making me mental."

"That's what you get for being so amazing," Brittany teased, poking the smaller girl in the ribs.

Santana squeaked, batting her hand away before sighing and leaning in to give Brittany a long and well received hug. Even as they stood in the middle of Diagon Alley, Santana always made Brittany feel as though they were alone in their flat.

"E-excuse me?" a small voice prodded.

Brittany pulled back and looked around with furrowed brows. She felt Santana's grip loosen on her and she stepped back to see a young boy with shaggy jet-black hair and warm brown eyes, no older than 10 tugging on Santana's robes.

"Yes?" Santana asked with a slightly awkward expression.

"A-are you Santana Lopez?" The small boy asked.

Santana smiled warmly down at the boy, "Yeah, that's me."

"Could you perhaps sign my Prophet?" He shoved a bent copy of the paper up into Santana's hand. The smiling photo of the brunette shown back at them.

Santana looked up at Brittany with wide eyes but the blonde simply chuckled and gave Santana's shoulder a light push. "Go on, Santana," she said softly before smiling at the little boy.

Santana smiled sheepishly at Brittany before turning to the small boy and dropping down to his level. He handed her his copy of the Prophet along with a quill.

"What's your name?" Santana asked softly.

"J-james," the tiny boy said.

"Alright there, James," Santana grinned, scribbling her name onto the parchment and hanging it back to him. "You fancy potions?"

"Y-yes Ma'am," James answered with a lopsided grin.

Santana smiled and turned to grin up at Brittany. She smiled back down at her girlfriend and placed a loving hand on her shoulder. Santana turned back towards the small boy.

"Hey, James, you like Quidditch?" Santana asked with a sneaky grin. Brittany tightened her grip on Santana's shoulder.

"Yeah! My dad plays with me and my brother. He says my sister is too small to fly yet," the boy said.

"I bet you're real good," Santana said. "You know what? My friend here is a Professional Quidditch player, one of the best in Britain."

"R-really?" James asked, moving his big brown eyes up towards Brittany. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and nodded back at the small boy. He looked at her with awe before shoving the Prophet into her hands as well. "Could you sign it too?"

Brittany was taken aback slightly but chuckled as she took the parchment into her grasp and signed her name underneath Santana's followed by a small Quaffle. She handed it back to the boy.

"Maybe you would fancy coming to see me play?" Brittany asked him.

James nodded his head enthusiastically, looking between his signed Daily Prophet and the two girls in front of him. Santana slowly rose to her feet and placed an arm gently around Brittany's waist.

"Well, are you here with your parents?" Brittany asked. When the boy nodded again she continued, "Alright, why don't you go get them. I'll talk to them and hook them up with some top seats at my next game, sound right?"

He nodded again before turning on his heels and disappearing into the crowd. Brittany couldn't help but chuckle at the enthusiastic boy. She turned to Santana and sighed.

"You shouldn't have done that," Brittany said. She assumed she would have to start to get used to being recognized eventually.

"Well you deserve it," Santana said, tilting her head to look up at her. "You're going to be famous one day, Brittany. I know it."

Brittany rolled her eyes and turned to face Santana. "Well it looks like you've already obtained that glory," she said teasingly.

"Shut up," Santana said, ears growing hot.

"Pardon me," a thicker male voice cut in, "My son dragged me over here." There was just a hint of a chuckle.

They turned towards the source of the voice and Brittany felt her heart skip a beat. Bright green eyes twinkled back at her from under shaggy black hair. Just the hint of a lightning bolt scar could be made out from behind the curly locks above perfectly round spectacles.

"Oh, you're Santana Lopez," the man said, "Congratulations." He held out his hand towards the girl. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Brittany shoved Santana slightly when she made no move to take the man's hand. The movement snapped Santana out of her daze and she instantly reached forward and grasped his hand with her own.

"W-wonderful to meet you," Santana stammered.

"Pleasure is all mine, please," Harry said.

"Dad, she plays Quidditch."

Brittany directed her attention towards the voice and saw James poking his head out from behind his father's robes. Harry glanced at his son before grinning up at Brittany.

"Is that so? What side?"

"Uh, Holyhead Harpies," Brittany stammered.

"Oh, you're the new girl Katie was telling me about!" Harry said enthusiastically. "Brittany Pierce, am I right? She has high hopes for you. Congratulations to you too on your first win."

Brittany felt her mouth drop open speechless and then it was Santana's turn to elbow her in the ribs. She snapped her mouth shut and nodded slowly before looking down at James again.

"Tickets!" Brittany nearly shouted. "I can get you all tickets. It would be an honor for you and your family to come to our next match," she said in a more normal sounding voice.

"That's very gracious of you, Brittany. That would be wonderful," Harry said.

The blonde looked down at the small bow who was grinning widely and rocking back and forth on his heels. Brittany grinned at his enthusiasm.

The sound of someone calling Harry's name brought Brittany's eyes back up towards the wizard. James reached up and tugged on his father's robe.

"Come on, Dad. We have to meet Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron at the Leaky Cauldron," the small boy said.

Harry turned back towards their group with an apologetic smile, "Please forgive me, I must return to the rest of my family. I'll have Katie send me your information. Look forward to my owl."

"We will," Brittany managed to stammer. She turned towards the small boy one last time, "It was a pleasure to meet you, James. I'll look out for you at my next match."

"Bye, James," Santana said with a grin. "Don't blow up too many cauldrons."

The boy waved back at both of them with a lop-sided grin.

"It was a pleasure, ladies," Harry said before reaching for his son's hand and turning back into the crowd leaving Santana and Brittany speechlessly behind.

Brittany swallowed, feeling the lump in the back of her throat begin to subside.

"Did that just happen?" She heard Santana whisper from beside her.

"Y-yeah," Brittany stammered, reaching blindly next to her to wrap her arms snugly around her girlfriend. Santana leaned her head against her shoulder. "I guess there's just something about today... it's kinda like magic."

fin.

* * *

**A/N2: I hope you've enjoyed this story. I love you all for reading it. I may hold off publishing the epilogue for a bit since it will most likely be the last update for this story and I'm still making some changes. It needs to be absolutely perfect. But do not worry. It will get posted. Tell me your thoughts until then. **


End file.
